Una Apuesta
by Askarsha
Summary: Una apuesta, sólo habia sido una apuesta, siempre seria el gordo feo del Instituto. Todos lo molestaban, su prima lo defendia y nunca nadie estaria con el aunque fuera el ultimo doncel del planeta. "¿por qué me hiciste esto Sasuke?"
1. Me voy

**"Una apuesta"**

**by: Askarsha**

**Capitulo 1 "me voy"**

La charola de comida cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, desparramándose los alimentos por todo el suelo. Naruto levanto la mirada y la fijo en quienes estaban frente a él, un grupo de personas, que las conocía lamentablemente muy bien. Trago nervioso cuando dos de ellos se acercaron un paso.

-Namikaze, cuanto lo siento, no fue mi intención- hablo un chico castaño riéndose bajito. Naruto miro al suelo donde lo que iba a ser su almuerzo era pisoteado.

-pero no te pongas tristes- hablo una chica pelirrosa- te acabamos de hacer un favor aquí tienes bastante reserva como para vivir 10 años- se burlo apuntando a su abultado abdomen- además, fíjate en lo que pediste, puras grasas y carbohidratos, eso hará que te salgan mas granos.

-nadie pensaría al verte que eres un doncel- hablo esta vez un chico de pelo negro y ojos perla- pareces más un bicho raro- el grupo rio a carcajada, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí.

Una chica de larga cabellera negra golpeo suavemente al pelinegro y con un tono de voz muy bajo dijo: Neji-niisan no digas esas cosas.

"Hinata" pensó para sí, la tímida chica lo estaba defendiendo. "como siempre" pensó. El Castaño se dio vuelta y miro al grupo que estaba tras él, algo lo hizo sonreír y volvió la mirada al rubio.

-en verdad no entiendo cómo pueden existir gente tan fea- hablo sin despegar la vista del rubio que no dejaba de mirar al piso, sin moverse y sin ánimos de arrancar- ¿tú qué opinas Sasuke?

A la mención de aquel nombre, sintió como su corazón daba un fuerte palpitar contra su pecho y su garganta se secaba. Se hizo un silencio al cuando un guapo chico de cabellera negra azulada se adelanto por entre la masa hasta colocarse frente al rubio. Naruto tímidamente alzo la mirada y observo por una fracción de segundo al pelinegro, rápidamente bajo la mirada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sentía sus manos tiritar.

-¿¡Que mierda creen que están haciendo!?

-vámonos- murmuro Sasuke y la masa de gente se disperso rápidamente. Naruto se quedo en la misma posición hasta que sintió a alguien que lo tomaba bruscamente de los hombros y unos ojos celeste lo escaneaban por todo su cuerpo.

-Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?- alzo la mirada y se topo con la cara preocupada de su prima. Algo dentro de él se molesto por la situación, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Ino la que lo rescataba? Él era el primo mayor, por un año, pero era el mayor él debería defenderla a ella.

-sí, si lo estoy Ino- murmuro suspirando- pero me quede sin almuerzo- ambos miraron los restos de su almuerzo dispersos por el suelo.

-eso no importa, compartimos el mío- dictamino la rubia. Lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia el patio, donde esperaban el grupo de amigos de su prima. No se inmutaron al verlo, era como si esperaran que otra vez almorzara con ellos. Lo saludaron cordialmente.

-Hola Chouji, Shikamaru- respondió desanimado.

º-º-º-º

Hinata miraba molesta como su primo se reía de lo que había hecho en la cafetería junto a sus amigos. Los únicos que se mantenían en silencio al igual que ella eran Sasuke y Gaara. Arrugo un poco la nariz cuando Sakura con Kiba comenzaron a hacer la imitación de lo sucedido.

-es tan gracioso ese Namikaze- dijo jovial el castaño- es tan chistoso- volvió a reír.

-pero se fijaron en la cara que puso cuando apareció Sasuke- todos voltearon a ver a Sakura que parecía estar disfrutando algo grande- se sonrojo, cuando vio a Sasuke se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡oohh! Tienes razón- exclamó Kiba.

-si no se han dado cuenta- Hinata se volteo a ver al pelirrojo junto a ella- ha tenido la misma reacción de hace bastante tiempo- la voz calma de Gaara provoco un momento de silencio, todos haciendo memoria de los anteriores encuentros con el rubio. Sakura sonrió de lado.

-tienes toda la razón, siempre se pone nervioso cuando Sasuke aparece- se miraron silenciosamente entre todos como verificando que los otros pensaban lo mismo. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Hinata miro como ahora Sasuke se reía, claro que con más reservas que los demás, Gaara a su lado solo sonrió levemente.

-¡le gustas al gordito!- exclamo Kiba a carcajada limpia- esto es demasiado bueno- el chico se lanzo al pasto, rodando con lagrimas en los ojos.

-oigan todos- Sakura hizo gestos con las manos para que todos se callaran- se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea- por alguna razón, el tono de voz que tenia la chica, no le gusto para nada a Hinata.

º-º-º-º-º

Naruto iba caminando hacia su casa, le gustaba caminar y pensar en cosas alegres, casi siempre se imaginaba como pudo haber sido su día en el instituto si fuera alguien popular. Suspiro mirando el horizonte, el sol teñía las nubes de un bello rojizo, no sabía porque, pero esa imagen natural tan hermosa le traía sentimientos de añoranza y melancolía. Tal vez fuera porque aquello era tan bello, siempre admirado por todos, que le hacía pensar que por qué no podía ser aunque fuera tan solo un pequeño trozo de ese horizonte.

Paso por una panadería y el olor de los dulces lo hizo detenerse. Se acercó a la vitrina a ver los distintos dulces, tortas y pasteles que ofrecía la tienda, siempre le habían llamado la atención los dulces, tan coloridas y algunos con formas muy entretenidas, pero antes de que terminara por decidir si comprarse una tartaleta o un cup cake, quedo hipnotizado con su propio reflejo en el vidrio. Un chico rubio, un tanto gordito, con frenillos, lentes y granos en la cara le devolvió la mirada. Llevo su mano a su cabeza y se sacudió su cabello, la textura grasa del mismo lo hizo desanimarse más.

No importa cuántas veces le dijera su padre, el que solo era una etapa, que después todo esto cambiaria, que solo eran las hormonas de la adolescencia haciendo de las suyas, pero que todo en un par de años pasaría. Él no le creía, tal vez pasaran, pero las hormonas no hacían milagros ni tampoco el crecimiento, estaba seguro que sería feo de por vida.

Con esas ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza emprendió su camino a casa. Tal vez nunca se casaría, ni tendría hijos, dudaba que algún día siquiera consiguiera un novio ¿Quién podría estar con alguien así? Feo. Estaba condenado a vivir solo el resto de su vida.

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando choco con algo, no se detuvo a mirar que era con lo que se había golpeado, siguió con la vista fija en el suelo. Cuando estiro la mano para recoger la mochila que se había caído, otra mano, más pálida a la suya, se le adelanto tomando el bolso por una de las correas y ofreciéndosela. Confundido, alzo la mirada para ver quién era la persona que le había ayudado, pero no estaba preparada para ver un rostro blanco y unos ojos negros mirándolo serio, pero de forma amable.

-creo que se te cayo esto- Naruto, como si estuviera en un sueño, acepto la mochila y se la coloco torpemente al hombro- creo que vivimos en la misma cuadra ¿no?- sintió rápidamente. Sentía sus manos sudar y su rostro, estaba seguro, estaba tomando unos tonos rojos- entonces por qué no caminamos juntos hacia nuestros hogares, bueno si quieres- le propuso dejando que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera en su cara.

-hee.. ¡he! Si- se sonrojo un poco por su respuesta un tanto trabada. De seguro ahora el chico no querría caminar junto a él, bajo su mirada al suelo, esperando que el pelinegro dijera que lo había pensado mejor y se retractaba de su proposición.

-entonces vamos, antes de que anochezca- alzo la mirada sorprendido y con nerviosismo se puso a caminar junto al otro chico- sé que nos conocemos, y tal vez tengas una mala impresión de mi, pero nunca nos hemos presentado correctamente- los ojos negros se posaron en el- soy Uchiha Sasuke.

- Namikaze Naruto- respondió con una sonrisa tímida y jubilosa formándose en el rostro.

º-º-º-º-º

Trato de no cruzarse con ellos, pero al parecer, era imposible. Camino con el rostro mirando al piso y deseo pasar inadvertido, fusionarse con las paredes y que no se dieran cuenta que él estaba ahí. Sonrió desganado, era obvio que aquello era imposible, él era el único a parte de ellos que transitaba por ese pasillo.

Tomo aire para darse valor y aguantar las burlas e insultos a los que ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Cerró los ojos cuando ya el toparse con ellos era inminente. Los pasos estuvieron a la misma altura que los suyos, y se alejaron.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, confundido, no, no se había equivocado, Sakura con Hinata iban al comienzo del grupo, mientras que los demás conversaban entre ellos, solo había uno que no lo hacía.

Sintió mariposas subir por su estomago cuando Sasuke se dio vuelta y le regalo una sonrisa ladeada. Su rostro se sonrojo levemente y una boba sonrisa se instauro en su rostro. No lo habían molestado, y si lo pensaba, hace días que no lo perseguían y acosaban. "Sasuke" pensó con ternura, él debía tener algo con ver.

Con una sonrisa de total felicidad, se encamino a su siguiente clase.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ino miro suspicaz a su primo como se alejaba junto a Uchiha, poso su mano en la cadera en un gesto un tanto brusco y no despegó la mirada hasta que desaparecieron. Bufo frustrada y se volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-algo no me gusta de esto- murmuró- no creo que Uchiha de un día para otro le hablara a Naruto así como así, siendo que su grupito de amigos siempre lo andan molestando.

-tal vez cambio- sugirió Chouji- ¿ya cuanto llevan así?, yendo a casa juntos

-casi tres meses- murmuro la Yamanaka- tal vez estoy imaginando cosas, quizás estoy siendo demasiado sobreprotectora.

-no lo creo- la rubia miro a Shikamaru, que se apoyaba en la muralla del colegio mientras fumaba un cigarrillo- mira al frente- ambos chicos voltearon su vista hacia donde miraba su amigo, el grupo de amigos de Sasuke estaba ahí conversando, pero no les pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que daban por donde se habían ido su primo junto al Uchiha- están planeando algo.

-pero que será- se pregunto Ino, mordiéndose el labio preocupada.

º-º-º-º-º

-hasta mañana Sasuke- se despidió Naruto una vez llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, se giro para seguir hasta su casa cuando la voz del chico lo detuvo.

-Naruto, ¿no quieres pasar?- el corazón del rubio dio un vuelco, Sasuke lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta abierta y con su mano le invitaba a entrar.

-he.. claro- respondió sonriendo. Entro a la casa y Sasuke la facilito unas pantuflas para que se cambiara de calzado. Miraba fascinado la casa, estaba tan bien decorada, era una mezcla de la usanza antigua mezclado con lo moderno, se veía todo tan bello y sofisticado. "igual que Sasuke" su pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-ven, subamos a mi cuarto- le invito el Uchiha. Naruto sentía que estaba en una nube, primero el chico que le gustaba le comenzaba a hablar, habían entablado en estos últimos meses una amistad y ahora estaba en su casa, y aun mas importante, en su cuarto.

-tienes un cuarto muy bonito- lo alago, mientras tanto inspeccionaba todo lo que haba con genuina curiosidad. Su amigo leía mucho, eso lo sabía por todas las conversaciones que habían tenido, pero nunca imagino que tuviera todo un mueble repleto de ellos- wuau, ni siquiera se dé que tratan ni la mitad de ellos- comento admirado.

-si quieres te enseño- un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda cuando el aliento del azabache golpeo contra su nuca y el calor su cuerpo se mezclo con el propio- me gustaría enseñarte mis favoritos- murmuro cerca de su oído- ¿puedo?

Naruto trago secamente, sentía su garganta seca y no lograba que su cuerpo reaccionara: s-ss-si – logro decir.

-te enseñare el que más me gusta- era su idea o la voz de Sasuke se había vuelto más ronca. Sintió unas manos en su cintura que lo giraron lentamente, la profunda mirada del pelinegro lo conmociono y no pudo evitar que su cara se tiñera de rojo, trato de agachar su cabeza para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de ello, pero una mano en su barbilla lo detuvo y le alzo la cabeza, dejando sus ojos conectados con los ónix- este es el que más me gusta, tu.

Unos labios se sellaron a los suyos y Naruto sintió como sus piernas temblaban, Sasuke lo hizo apoyarse contra el mueble y con su propio cuerpo lo afirmo mientras lo seguía besando. El rubio cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer, sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora en su pecho, este sin duda era el día mas feliz de su vida.

º-º-º-º-º

Hinata bebía su raspado con desgana, mantenía su mente en otros asuntos que no fueran los temas que hablaban sus amigos en la mesa, sexo. La sola palabra hacia que se desmayara, así que mientras no cambiaran de tema ella viviría en el mundo dentro de su mente.

-hablando de eso, hoy es el día- dijo Kiba, sosteniendo de forma chula su gaseosa. Hinata presto atención.

-pues se ha demorado mucho Sasuke con Naruto- sentencio Gaara- solo tenía que robarle un beso.

-neee – canturreo Sakura- esa era la apuesta anterior, ahora lo que debe hacer Sasuke es robarle la virginidad al gordito- Hinata se atoro con su raspado y Gaara levanto una ceja.

-lo acordamos hace un par de semanas- explico Neji- fue el día en que tenias tu evento familiar, y tú estabas en el médico- dijo mirando a Hinata, que se acordó al instante de aquel día.

-pero.. No ¿creen que eso es demasiado?- pregunto escandalizada. Kiba chasqueo la lengua.

-no lo creo, es más, a mi parecer le estamos haciendo un favor- Sakura enrollo un mechón de cabello en sus dedos y comenzó a juguetear con el- por que ¿quien en su sano juicio se acostaría con alguien así?, no tiene nada de atractivo.

Hinata se mordió el labio, hace mucho que ya se habían ido, seguramente ya era tarde. Cerró los ojos con pena.

º-º-º-º-º

Sintió esas manos recorrer todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar suspirar de placer. Había sido todo tan maravilloso, aun persistían en si las sensaciones que hace poco lo estaban atormentando, esas exquisitas sensaciones que nunca pensó sentir en su vida y menos con quien estaba a su lado recostado.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y los fijo en el moreno que recorría suavemente y sin pudor su cuerpo desnudo mientras besaba suavemente su hombro. Todo esto era un sueño, si alguien le hubiera dicho que hoy no solo daría su primer beso, sino que además sería su primera vez con el chico que le gustaba por año y medio de seguro hubiera pensado que le estaban jugando una broma, como siempre, pero no era así. Hace dos hora era virgen y nunca había besado, y ahora mírenlo, acostado desnudo junto a Sasuke.

Rio suavemente cuando una de las manos de Sasuke lo acaricio por su costado haciéndole cosquillas, el moreno levanto su cabeza y se acercó hasta besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien- respondió sonrojándose- me siento muy relajado.

-que bien- murmuro, volviendo a besarlo.

-emm Sasuke…- el moreno se alejo un poco para poder mirarlo- es que.. ess…. Ttuu…- tomo aire dándose valor- es que tú me gustas mucho- soltó de carril y colorándose las mejillas de rojo. Sasuke sonrió.

-tu igual me gustas Naruto- lo tomo por las caderas y lo arrastro hasta colocarlo bajo el. Parece que venía el segundo round.

º-º-º

Cuando llego a su casa más tarde entro siendo un huracán de felicidad. Arrojo los zapatos en la entrada y se detuvo frente al cuadro de su madre para entregarle una gran sonrisa a la imagen de la pelirroja.

Su padre desde la cocina lo vio y sonrió viendo como su único hijo parecía estar danzando sobre nubes. Naruto dando saltitos entro a la cocina y beso la mejilla de su padre antes de sentarse en la mesa y soltar un gran suspiro.

Minato puso un plato de ramen frente a su hijo, y cuando el joven no ataco al instante el plato supo que le había pasado algo al parecer muy bueno.

-dime hijo- hablo trayendo la atención del menor- ¿Qué ha sido eso tan bueno que te tiene así?- Naruto solo amplio su sonrisa.

-ya te contare papá, y cuando lo haga te caerás de espalda por la impresión- respondió comiendo de su ramen. Minato solo le sonrió de vuelta, le iluminaba el alma ver a su pequeño tan contento, solo esperaba que la causa de lo que tenía a su hijo así durara.

º-º-º-º

Naruto despertó emocionado el lunes, después de todo el fin de semana sin tener noticias del moreno lo único que quería era verlo hoy en la escuela. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y saludo el retrato de su madre, su padre estaba en la cocina arreglando su maletín para ir al trabajo.

-buenos días hijo

-buenos días papa

-te prepare el desayuno- dijo apuntando a los plato sobre la mesa- también te prepare meriendas por si te da hambre.

-no gracias, solo me llevare un yogurt hoy- contesto tomando el envase del refrigerador y saliendo ante la cara de un sorprendido Minato.

Camino a la escuela, solo podía pensar en la tarde que había pasado con Sasuke, se sentía en la gloria, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, se sentía vivo, con energía, con las posibilidades de hacer todo. Se miro en el reflejo de una vitrina, a pesar de que llevaba su típico aspecto se sintió positivo, Sasuke lo quería así, así que algo de bueno debía de tener.

Al llegar a la escuela no alcanzo a hablar con el moreno, llego justo antes de que el profesor entrara por lo que solo pudo ir directamente a su asiento al final del salón. Se sentía inquieto, el moreno no le había mirado en ningún momento, en cambio sus amigos parecían mirarlo mucho a él, y con sonrisas que no le gustaron mucho.

Cuando sonó el timbre se levanto rápido para hablar con Sasuke, pero este desapareció rápidamente por el pasillo, al tratar de seguirlo, sus amigos le bloquearon el paso.

-¿Dónde vas Namikaze?- le pregunto Haruno, mirándolo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios- ¿buscas a Sasuke?

-y yo…

-oye Naruto- le llamo Kiba cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- no deberías seguir a Sasuke como perrito faldero, lo que paso ya paso- dijo levanto los brazos, Naruto sintió una puntada en su pecho ¿les habrá contado?

-si Naruto no te hagas falsas ilusiones- Sakura le hablo en un tono conciliador, pero terrorífico que le provoco escalofríos- Sasuke no quiere nada, solo fuiste una apuesta.

Sintió su pecho congelarse y como cada respiración era dificultosa y dolorosa, como si pequeñas agujas de hielo se enterraran por todo su pecho directo hacia el corazón. Su cara quedo en un rictus de incredulidad y al parecer aquello causo mucha gracia. Trató de controlar sus reacciones, se estaba comenzando a juntar gente alrededor de ellos.

-¿no lo sabías, Namikaze?- pregunto Neji con una media sonrisa, a su lado Gaara lo miraba inescrutable, no supo si también el pelirrojo se reía de el- solo hace falta verte, tú crees en serio que alguien se metería por las buenas contigo- la leve sonrisa del pelirrojo solo confirmo que él también se reía de él- y debo agregar, que eres muy fácil.

Un estallido de risas vino tras esa oración y se sintió peor. Vagamente pudo ver como Hinata le zamarreaba el brazo a su primo. Esto era vergonzoso.

-oye hombre, tranquilo- el castaño se acerco a él posando una de sus manos en sus hombros- no es para tanto, ahora puedes lanzarte al mundo sin miedo- sintió como algo tibio comenzó a caer por sus mejillas- era solo una bromita. Tómalo como un empujón de nuestra parte.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Miro de reojo alrededor suyo, no solo estaban sus compañeros de curso, si no que podía ver a los otros paralelos y de cursos superiores, y solo bastaban un par de minutos para que todos supieran que se había acostado con Sasuke Uchiha, y sólo por una apuesta. Mas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos y miro a quienes lo estaban humillando, su corazón se apretó dolorosamente cuando Sasuke apareció entre la multitud y lo miro con desdén, con desprecio, con asco.

-que molestia- murmuro dándole la espalda, alejándose junto a su grupo.

-¡Naruto!- sonrió sin ganas. Ahora venia su prima al rescate ¿es que acaso no podía ser más humillante? ¿Patético?

Las risas y murmullos a su alrededor no cesaban, las miradas burlonas y de asco caían sobre su persona. Ahora no solo era el gordo feo de la escuela, sino que ahora cargaba con el título del gordo feo, fácil y patético. Ya estaba arto de esto, no quería seguir ahí viendo como se burlaban de él, ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Antes de que Ino tuviera la oportunidad de llegar a su lado dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Choco con varias personas, pero no le importo, con la cabeza mirando al suelo dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas, abandono la escuela rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar azoto la puerta de entrada y dejo salir su llanto que había contenido durante todo el camino. Un grito ensordecedor salió de su boca, mientras arrojaba sus gafas lejos, se dejo caer al piso y allí lloro, lloro todo lo que quiso sin detenerse y sin contenerse.

¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que había sido especial para Sasuke? Fue ridículo, infantil. Como pudo entregarse a la primera sin haber colocado ningún pero, solo porque llevaba años enamorado de Sasuke. Como pudo olvidar que él era el gordo feo de la escuela, y que en sus casi 16 años de vida nunca, pero nunca nadie se había fijado en él, ¿Por qué iba a comenzar ahora?

¿Con que cara se iba a presentar mañana en la escuela?

Se levanto y miro el retrato de su madre, Kushina, a penas si recordaba cosas de ella, había muerto cuando él era solo un niño, pero lo que siempre admiraba de ella en sus fotografías era la hermosura de su rostro, su sonrisa radiante y ese sedoso cabello rojo. Su madre era perfecta, nada en ella se podía considerar feo. ¿Entonces por qué él era así? Su padre también era buen mozo, nunca faltaban las mujeres que trataban de coquetear con el. ¿Entonces por qué él era así?

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí deberías estar en la escuela?- la voz de su padre hizo que quitaras sus acuosos ojos del retrato de su madre y tratara de enfocarlos en su progenitor- ¿hijo que te pasa?

Los brazos fuertes rodeándolo le provocaron que las lagrimas se aglutinaran en sus ojos y cayeran sin control alguno, se sentía protegido con su padre, y necesitaba sentirse amado, que alguien se preocupaba y lo amaba. Llorando sobre el traje de Minato fue que su cerebro hizo click, y tomo una decisión.

-me voy- dijo entrecortado, hipando un poco por el llanto- me quiero ir, no quiero estar más aquí ¡quiero irme!- grito volviendo a llorar. Su padre lo miro desconcertado y solo lo abrazo mas fuerte contra su pecho- por favor papa me quiero ir, me quiero ir lejos, no quiero volver a ver a nadie de aquí nunca más, por favor….- no pudo seguir rogando por que el llanto se apodero una vez mas de su garganta.

Su padre le acaricio suavemente la cabeza- está bien- murmuro sombrío- te mandare con tus abuelos- beso suavemente su cabellera rubia- ¿no me quieres contar lo que paso?- negó fervientemente, restregando su cara contra el pecho del mayor. Su padre suspiro- hijo sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, no puedes escapar para siempre ¿lo sabes?

-lo sé- hipo- pero ahora me quiero ir lejos- sorbió sonoramente su nariz y se limpio los mocos con la manga de su camisa- papa por favor….- Minato solo suspiro mirándolo preocupado.

-has tus maletas, mañana te mando donde tus abuelos.

* * *

Hola buenas! aqui les traigo una historia nueva, espero que sea de su agrado y se entretengan leyendola. Nos vemos en el proximo cap!


	2. Hora de volver

**Una Apuesta**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo 2 "hora de volver"**

-¡Narutooo!- el rubio alzo la mirada y tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar un gran bolso que cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el césped- mira lo que traje.

El chico abrió el bolso y de ella saco dos latas de cerveza. El rubio sonrió de lado.

-eres un tarado Sai- dijo echándose en la hierba- son las 3 de la tarde y tu ya quieres beber

-no es eso- dijo el moreno sentándose a su lado- es que esta es mi última semana en Konoha antes de irme a la ciudad- abrió una lata de cerveza y la alzo un poco como brindando- por fin logre reunir el dinero suficiente para ir a la universidad.

-no entiendo por qué vas a ir a la Universidad si ya pintas de puta madre- se enderezó y acepto la lata que le ofrecía su amigo.

-aunque me halagas con tu comentario, debe tener un titulo si quiero conseguir un trabajo bien pagado- le dio un sorbo a su lata- además, son solo 3 años, no es mucho.

-si lo sé, solo es que siento que todos me están abandonando, primero Deidara, ahora tú...

-¿han mencionado mi nombre?- ambos chicos vieron como otro un poco mayor se acercaba a ellos, con su larga coleta rubia meciéndose por el viento- están bebiendo y no me invitan, pero que grandes amigos son- se dejo caer frente a los otros dos y sin decir nada tomo una lata de cerveza abriéndola- ¿de qué hablan?

-de Naruto diciendo que lo estamos abandonando- el rubio mayor alzo una ceja y miro al menor quien torció su boca en un gesto.

-valla, palabras muy fuertes para alguien que se queda en la aldea todo el año y se las da de vago

-¿a quién le dices vago?- pregunto indignado inflando los cachetes.

-que adorable te ves cuando haces eso- Deidara con una mano le apretó los cachetes dejando sus labios en forma de patito- ahora di "pio"

-suéltame- de un manotazo alejo la mano y se acerco la lata a la boca- y no me las doy de vago.

-no, solo arrancas de tu pasado- sentencio Sai sonriendo cínicamente. Naruto agacho la mirada- deberías volver, aprovecha que ahora Deidara y yo estaremos allá.

-si pero..

-Naruto- se corrió uno de sus largos mechones rubios para observar mejor al menor- ya no eres el de antes, ya no eres ese chico gordito con lentes y granos que llego hace cinco años.

-sigo utilizando lentes- mascullo

-sí, pero ahora se te ven sexy- Sai le sonrió de medio lado y le guiño. Naruto sonrió

-vamos amigo date una oportunidad, has cambiado mucho, estoy seguro que ya nadie te reconocería si volvieras a la ciudad- abrió su segunda lata de cerveza y le dio un sorbo- vamos, estaré yo para protegerte y también Sai, no te puedes quedar aquí para siempre y ocultarte.

-si vamos Naruto, ¿no quieres ir a la universidad?

Miro el césped en el que estaban sentados y no pudo evitar recordar con dolor su antigua vida en la ciudad, los malos tratos y las burlas por su apariencia física. Pero ahora era distinto, se había esforzado mucho ayudando a sus abuelos cuidando el fundo, sabía que había adelgazado ya que su ropa le quedaba grande y ya no utilizaba frenos, el ejercicio de cosechar y cuidar los animales de su abuelo le habían proporcionado fuerza, pero aun así aun persistía un atisbo de la inseguridad que le acompañó toda la vida. Tal vez era hora de afrontar su pasado.

-pero ¿Qué estudiare? Tú estudias para ser escultor y tu pintor, ambos estarán en la facultad de artes y yo no soy nada artístico

-¿Cómo que no? He visto tus fotografías, son muy buenas- le halago Deidara.

-bueno me gusta fotografiar, pero no me veo haciendo eso en mi vida- les confesó

-tu padre tiene dinero, es médico, tus abuelos también, estoy seguro que no les molestara que tomes una carrera como hobby, son pocos años- Sai lo tomo por los hombros- imagínate, son solo tres, así que te titulas a las 24, entras a tu carrera definitiva, son 4 años más, te gradúas a las 28, a los 30 ya tienes tu propia casa y auto y serás todo un partidazo.

-no digas estupideces- tomo dos latas del morral y le paso una a Sai- no creo que nadie se interese por mi- dijo abatido.

-déjate de estupideces tú- el rubio lo miro intensamente con sus ojos azules- ya no eres el patito feo de antes, ahora eres un cisne, y si no me crees- se levanto y tomo una piedra que arrojo a unos matorrales- ¡SALGAN DE AHÍ PERVERTIDOS Y DEJEN DE SEGUIR A NARUTO!- tres jóvenes salieron asustados de los matorrales y arrancaron colina abajo.

-¿necesitas otra prueba?- dijo Sai- aunque debo decir que el castaño claro que arranco no te miraba a ti, si no a mi- Naruto se carcajeo feliz, alzo su cerveza por sobre su cabeza y miro a sus amigos.

-muy bien, entonces que así sea, volveré a la ciudad y estudiare con ustedes, es hora de volver.

-¡salud por eso!- grito Deidara. Las latas chocaron derramando un poco de su espumoso líquido.

-solo una condición- Sai miro serio a los rubios- hoy debemos quedar verdaderamente ebrios.

-eso ni se dice- sonrió Naruto bebiendo de su lata.

º-º-º-º-º

Al decirles su plan a sus abuelos, al despertarse de su borrachera con Sai y Deidara, lo aceptaron con mucho agrado. Tanto Jiraicha como Tsunade se veían contentos de que su nieto quisiera volver a la ciudad y estudiar algo, aunque fuera como hobby, total, como dijo su abuelo "el heredaría el fundo que siempre le entregaría ingresos".

Así que tras almorzar llamo a su padre para avisarle que volvería, Minato estaba más que contento y en tanto supo que carrera quería estudiar corrió a matricularlo para que todo estuviera listo. No sabía realmente si volver a vivir con su padre, sus amigos vivirían juntos en un departamento en el centro, tal vez el próximo año se animaría a vivir con ellos, por ahora quería volver a su antiguo hogar y pasar tiempo con su padre. Sai le dijo que no importaba aquello, que ellos tendrían una habitación reservada para él para que fuera a quedarse cuando quisiera con ellos.

Así que la mañana del domingo se despidió de sus abuelos, con sus maletas hechas, y tomo rumbo a la ciudad en el auto de Deidara. El trayecto duraba unas 3 horas, no se hicieron largas, la charla fue amena entre broma y broma y uno que otro silencio cómodo. Finalmente a eso de las 12 llegaron a la ciudad.

Se detuvieron primero en su casa, su padre estaba feliz de recibirlo y se lo demostró con un gran abrazo de oso. Ya conocía a Sai y a Deidara por sus visitas a Konoha y los recibió con la misma alegría. Aprovecho de mostrarles su antigua casa a sus amigos antes de seguir su rumbo al departamento.

Este estaba en el centro de la ciudad, en el piso quinto, por lo que se obtenía una vista buena, era pequeño pero suficiente para ellos, lo que se ocupaba como living estaba repleto de objetos que necesitaba Deidara para realizar sus trabajos.

-Cuando tenga dinero me comprare un departamento en el cual pueda tener mi propio estudio de arte- sentencio el artista.

La pieza de Deidara era la más grande y con baño privado, mientras que la de Sai era casi del mismo tamaño pero sin uno, había una tercera habitación que era más pequeña que las otras y solo constaba de una cama y una mesita de noche.

Desempacaron un poco pero ya cerca de las dos de la tarde el hambre les gano, por lo que Deidara los invito a comer a un local a una cuadra que según él, "vendían los mejores shawarmas del universo".

-se los aseguro, ni en la india venderán unos tan ricos.

-¿los shawarma son de la india?- cuestionó. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-no sé, pero son deliciosos

-¿y pizza?- pregunto Sai

-después comeremos eso, cuando estemos atareados con la universidad que ni tendremos tiempo para salir a comer.

El local era pequeño y tenía algunas mesas que daban a la calle, aprovechando el lindo que hacia se sentaron en una de ellas y pidieron la comida. Mientras esperaban comenzaron a hablar.

-¿sabes de alguien de tu antigua escuela?- le pregunto Deidara.

-bueno solo de mi prima- respondió- y de sus amigos, ella está estudiando enfermería y creo que Chouji gastronomía y Shikamaru… no recuerdo bien pero era algo con ingeniería o algo así

-¿y alguien que este bueno?- le pregunto Sai mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-emm no… creo que no- de repente se acordó de algo y miro sonriente a su rubio amigo- nee Deidara, ¿tú no tenias algo con un tipo?

-ooh! Si, si me acuerdo, era algo con "itoku" "itachu" ¿pikachu?- divago Sai. Deidara lo miro molesto.

-Itachi, idiota- le corrigió- bueno no estamos "estamos", pero si nos vemos salimos

-se acuestan- Deidara le pego en la cabeza a Sai, el chico solo sonrió a pesar del golpe.

-¿pero tienen algo serio?- le preguntó

-bueno se podría decir que si, solo estoy esperando a que me lo pida oficial- se arreglo su cabello y prosiguió- después de todo yo soy el doncel.

-¿y te haces de rogar como una tierna y dulce virgencita?

-¡que te calles!- Sai no quito su sonrisa al recibir el segundo golpe- como te decía, si me lo pide es porque en realidad quiere algo serio conmigo, entonces estoy esperando para ver si proyectarme o no.

-y como no te lo ha pedido eso quiere decir que no quiere nada contigo pero debes ser muy bueno en la cama- solo la llegada de la comida salvo a Sai de su tercer golpe.

Siguieron la conversación mientras comían sin más altercados. Cuando pagaron y se disponían a irse una voz los detuvo.

-¿Naruto-kun?- al darse vuelta vio a una mujer de largos cabellos negros y de mirada perla que lo observaba sorprendida- ¿eres tú?

-Hinata-chan – la saludo, feliz de encontrarse con la antigua chica que siempre trataba de defenderlo ante su primo y su pandilla- pero que bueno verte, estas muy grande- atino a decir al ver como se había desarrollado la chica, en especial su busto.

-gracias Naruto-kun – respondió cortes – tú has cambiado mucho, y te ves muy bien – Naruto se rasco la cabeza apenado - ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-a decir verdad hoy ¡oh! Ellos son mis amigos Sai y Deidara- la chica los saludo con una respetuosa reverencia- voy a asistir a la universidad local.

-yo también asisto a ella- la chica le regalo una sonrisa- todos vamos a esa universidad- ese "todos" no le gusto nada a Naruto, pero lo dejo pasar- estudio administración de empresa, y tú que estudiaras Naruto-kun

-por ahora estudiare fotografía, aun no me decante por una profesión real- dos golpes recibió en su espalda, al girar su cabeza sus amigos lo miraban con ojos asesinos.

-que bueno Naruto-kun- la chica al parecer no se percato del aura asesina de los otros dos- entonces espero verte mañana en el campus, mi edificio es el D, no está muy lejos del tuyo, ojala nos topemos.

-la mismo digo, Hinata- la chica hizo una leve reverencia y se marcho.

-es guapa- dijo Sai viendo a la chica alejarse- y tiene las tetas tan grandes como tu abuela- Naruto sintió como una venita saltaba en su frente pero trato de refrenarse.

-no te metas con las tetas de mi abuela, Sai- el pelinegro solo le sonrió. Deidara suspiro mirando a ningún lugar de la calle.

-mejor vámonos, hay que desempacar y mañana tenemos que estar temprano en la Universidad.

Ya en la noche mientras se acostaba, no pudo dejar de acordarse del "todos" que dijo Hinata, no sabía exactamente a quienes se refería, lo único que esperaba era que entre esos no estuviera incluido Sasuke, a los demás los podía ver e ignorar, pero al Uchiha no, no confiaba en su propia reacción ante el moreno. Muchas noches en el campo practico frente al espejo las miradas frías y las frases que le diría a Sasuke si se lo llegaba a encontrar en la calle, pero no estaba seguro si ello le serviría de algo.

Había cambiado, estaba claro, pero no sabía si había sido lo suficiente como para poder superar el trauma que significo aquella humillación pública.

Suspiro un tanto frustrado, solo debía confiar en que los años le habían entregado la valentía suficiente para enfrentar su pasado, pues cinco años no son pocos, y ya no quería huir más.

* * *

**Francamente estoy gratamente sorprendida, nunca espere que mi historia cosechara tantos reviews y tuviera tamaña aceptacion por parte de ustedes, no saben los felices y dichosa que estoy por ello.**

**Como no pense que les gustara tanto, no pensaba actualizar tan pronto, pero ya que la comunidad lo pide aqui esta el segundo capitulo, mas corto que el primero, pero ya se vienen otros mas largos ;)  
**

**Para algunas de ustedes que me lo comentaron, sí, esta es una historia cliché, ya se ha escrito bastante sobre este tópico. Hace varias semanas atras lei varias de este tipo y sin quererlo comence a crear mi propia historia sobre ello, y como resultado aqui me tienen publicando. Espero que ninguna ni niguno sienta que estoy robando ideas o algo asi, por que no lo es y tampoco es mi intencion.  
**

**Y para las entusiastas, no les dire nada de lo que viene mas adelante, asi que tendran que esperar y leer, aunque puede pasar de todo.  
**

**Sin nada mas que decir, solo gracias por sus alentadores comentarios, me despido hasta el proximo capitulo!  
**


	3. Bienvenido a la Universidad

**Una Apuesta**

**By: Askarsha**

**"bienvenido a la Universidad"**

Esa mañana se fue temprano a la Universidad, la Universidad Konoha era grande y en si era una mini ciudad. Se encontró con Sai en la entrada del aula Magna para el recibimiento de todos los nuevos estudiantes, la cual en su opinión fue sumamente latosa. Al cabo de una hora por fin pudieron salir y conocer el campus, sus clases comenzarían después de almuerzo así que tenían varias horas para recorrerlo.

-esto está bien bonito, creo que vale el dinero que estoy pagando- Sai se detuvo a admirar el paisaje del parque central que existía en el centro de los terrenos de la Universidad- ¿tú qué dices Naruto?

-ya casi son las 10, debe de comenzar el receso ¿no?

-eso creo- le respondió- ¿quieres ir a buscar a Deidara?

-ve tu, yo iré a ver a Hinata- Sai asintió, pero antes de que se alejara lo tomo del brazo acercándolo y lo despeino- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-te ves más sexy despeinado- respondió simplemente. Con un gesto de mano se despidió y se fue antes de que Naruto pudiera reclamar algo. Dando un profundo suspiro prefirió encaminase al edificio D a buscar a una antigua amiga.

Al entrar al edificio las salas recién se estaban vaciando por lo que tuvo que luchar contra el mar de gente que quería salir a los jardines para no ser arrastrado, finalmente cuando la masa paso, pudo ver como Hinata bajaba lentamente las escaleras con varios libros en las manos.

-¿te ayudo?- Hinata se sobresalto pero al verlo le sonrió con ternura.

-gracias, Naruto-kun- estiro sus brazos libre del peso de los pesados volúmenes y ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana- ¿has tenido alguna clase?

-no aun no, recién después de almuerzo- poso los libros sobre la mesa y acepto el café que le ofrecía la chica- nunca pensé que esto fuera tan grande.

-te acostumbraras pronto- respondió suavemente revolviendo su café- es fácil cuando captas el orden de los edificios.

-puuff! digamos que mi memoria no es de la mejor- la chica rio suavemente, pero de un momento a otro se puso seria, cuando le iba a preguntar que qué le sucedía, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Hinata aquí estas, te he estado buscando- no pensó toparse tan pronto con uno de sus matones pero ahí estaba, Hyuuja Neji frente a él- ¿he? ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto fijando su vista en el.

-Neji-niisan – le llamo Hinata- el es…

-Namikaze Naruto – le interrumpió, no necesitaba ya más que nadie hablara por él. Neji abrió los ojos sorprendidos y pareció no creerlo en un principio.

-valla, no te reconocí- murmuro sin quitarle la vista- has cambiado- puede que no le estuviera haciendo nada, pero sentía que comenzaba a sudar a mares. Por lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente el castaño quito su mirada de él- Hinata, yo me iré a las cinco tengo un taller que hacer, ¿te irás conmigo o …?

-te esperare, así aprovecho de leer un poco en la biblioteca- el chico asintió y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de su prima, al enderezarse lo volvió a mirar y solo un musito un "gusto en verte" antes de retirarse.

Valla, no había resultado tan mal como lo había imaginado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿y no le pegaste un buen combo en la cara?

-¿o una patada en las bolas?

Naruto observo a sus amigos que parecían un tanto contrariados por el apacible encuentro con uno de sus antiguos. En verdad el no tenia ánimos de venganza ni nada parecido, solo quería rehacer su vida y demostrar que todo el daño causado en el pasado no lo afectaron como para que su vida haya sido un desastre, no. Él quería mostrarse como alguien exitoso, seguro de si mismo y digno.

Pero al parecer sus amigos tenían una idea distinta.

-yo le hubiera golpeado fuerte en la cara, mmh!

-yo le hubiera cortado las bolas y ahorcado con ellas- sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, la cínica sonrisa de Sai le hacía pensar que dicha frase no la había dicho solo por decir algo. "Pobre del tipo que se meta con Sai" pensó mirando al moreno comer jovialmente.

-bueno, por lo menos fue amable, eso quiere decir que ha madurado y ya no es el bastardo que fue en el instituto- razonó, recordando la despedida amable que le dio el castaño.

-puede ser- le concedió Deidara- o tal vez no dijo nada ya que estaba solo- también era un argumento razonable. Suspiro un tanto desanimado, quizás en verdad había sido solo eso y cuando se topara a la pandilla entera lo harían pedazos como en el pasado- el fin de semana esta la bienvenida de la universidad.

-genial, ¿supongo que habrá alcohol gratis?- Naruto rodo los ojos por el comentario de Sai, ese hombre tenía un grave problema con el alcohol.

-¡nosotros no vamos a ir a eso!- exclamo Deidara- ¿estás loco, sabes cuantas personas asisten a esta universidad?

-no, ni me interesa- el moreno centro sus ojos en el rubio mayor- pero no me has respondido, ¿hay o no hay alcohol gratis?- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-sí, si hay- respondió de mala gana- pero se acaba rápido.

-¿pero porque no vamos ir?- le pregunto curioso al contrariado rubio.

-porque imagínate a cincuenta mil personas festejando en el patio central- mordió con fuerza un trozo de comida- es una locura. Nosotros vamos a asistir a la fiesta privada de la universidad.

-¿y cómo haremos eso?

- bueno la única forma de asistir es con invitación, pero resulta que el lugar donde se realiza es de propiedad de un contacto mío- relato orgulloso

-¿es de ese tal Itachi con el que te acuestas verdad?- Sai le apunto justo al clavo, el rubio se puso rojo en cosa de segundos y no encontró nada mejor que lanzarle pedazos de arcilla a Sai que reía divertido- ¡acerté!

-¡cállate imbécil o te destripo!- se rio junto a Sai, divertido por el berrinche que armaba Deidara.

-wuau Deidara, de verdad que te estás luciendo con esto- su comentario calmo los ánimos del artista quien se sentó en el césped a seguir comiendo- ¿no hay problema que vallamos?

-por supuesto que no, además asistir a ese evento es regodearte con los populares de la universidad, la creme de la creme- dijo orgulloso, pronunciando la última frase con un extraño acento francés.

-¿y conoceremos al tipo con el que te acuestas?- esta vez Deidara opto por ignorar el comentario.

-sí, se los presentare- miro hacia ambos lados con suspicacia e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercaran- hace un rato me llamo y me dijo que el día de la fiesta tenía que decirme algo importante.

-¿crees que te pedirá ser su novio?- le pregunto emocionado por su amigo. El rubio solo sonrió emocionado y se encogió de hombro.

-tal vez te va a pedir que seas su puta oficial.

-¡ahora sí que te mato hijo de la gran puta!- solo tuvo un segundo para poner a salvo su almuerzo antes de que Deidara se levantara, pisando las bandejas con comida en el camino, dispuesto a golpear a un divertido moreno que corrió por el campus alejándose de ese torbellino rubio.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a los rayos de sol que acariciaban su rostro, tenía su codo apoyado en la baranda del balcón y su barbilla apoyada en su mano perezosamente. Desde el segundo piso podía ver como se hacían los preparativos para la fiesta de la noche. Fuentes de agua, adornos en la piscina, mesas decoradas y por supuesto una barra instalada a mitad del enorme jardín.

-¿Cómo estas para la noche?- no se movió cuando su interlocutor se posicionó al lado suyo, apoyándose también en la baranda- tu hermano si que es un genio con estas cosas, no sé que hara la universidad cuando ustedes dos se vallan.

-pues habrá otro que la seguirá haciendo- contesto- ¿llegaste solo?

-si- respondió el castaño estirando los brazos al aire- Sakura está en el centro, Hinata y Neji tenían que hacer no se qué, y Gaara dijo que quería adelantar lecturas- chasqueo la lengua en desacuerdo- no sé porque se esfuerza tanto si igual es el primero en su año- Sasuke no respondió, solo volteo a ver a Kiba que parecía pensativo.

-¿qué sucede?

-es que…- lo miro unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar- cuando llame a Neji me conto algo… interesante- arqueo una ceja dándole el pie para que siguiera- me comento que el lunes se había topado con una persona que nunca pensó volver a ver- siguió sin decir nada, esperando que su amigo terminara con los segundos de suspenso- se encontró con Namikaze- esta vez si hablo.

-¿con Naruto?- pregunto para reafirmar. El castaño cabeceo afirmando.

-al parecer entro este año a estudiar, según lo que le comentó Hinata- se rasco la cabeza como si pensara algo que le costara entender- dijo que no lo reconoció. Que está muy cambiado, ya no es el gordito de antes.

-ver para creer- murmuro. Dando por cerrado el tema. Se impulso con los brazos y se dirigió hacia el interior de la vivienda con Kiba pisándole los talones. "Así que has vuelto" pensó, cerró sus ojos y los recuerdos de una tarde asaltaron su mente sin nada que pudiera hacer.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Minato veía desde la puerta como su hijo con sus amigos se arreglaban para salir, bueno, mas bien, los amigos de su hijo lo estaban arreglando.

-vamos Naruto hazme caso a mi- le decía Deidara- la onda Hipster te viene.

-por supuesto que no- contraatacaba Sai por el otro lado del rubio- te viene la onda putazo

-estás loco, mírale la cara es de niño bueno- le reclama el artista agitando por los aires unas camisas.

-por eso mismo, si se pone esto quedara mejor- meció unos pantalones de cuero frente a los ojos del mayor.

-¿no puedo decidir yo?

-¡NO!- Minato rio suavemente al ver como su hijo se encogía ante el grito de los otros dos, que estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, corrección, Deidara estaba a punto de agarrar a golpes a Sai.

-si me permiten hacer una intervención- dijo entrando al cuarto, los tres jóvenes lo miraron en silencio, mientras tomaba alguna de las prendas desparramadas por el piso y la cama y las colocaba en orden sobre el escritorio. Los dos mayores se acercaron y asintieron convencidos.

-tu padre tiene buen gusto pene chico- tanto a Minato como a Naruto les resbalo una gotita ante lo dicho por el moreno- Minato-san, nos ha salvado de horas de discusión- expreso haciendo una reverencia. Namikaze sonrió ante lo dicho y camino tranquilo hacia la salida de la habitación.

-pásenlo bien- dijo cuando ya estaba en el marco de la puerta- y cuídense, saben que si quieren pueden quedarse aquí.

-si lo sabemos, gracias Minato-san – Deidara le regalo una sonrisa y Sai un asentimiento de cabeza.

Una agradable sensación le inundó el pecho, le agradaba que su hijo tuviera tan buenos amigos. Aunque un poco zafados, pensó recordando los continuos comentarios de Sai. Suspiro contento, solo esperaba que ellos le ayudaran para que su hijo no se fuera nunca más.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El lugar de la fiesta era cerca de su casa, a solo unos cinco minutos en autos. Tuvieron que aparcar dos cuadras más abajo por qué la calle estaba repleta de vehículos. Deidara los dirigió hasta la entrada de una casa grande, una casa muy grande.

-valla Dei, el tipo que te estás tirando caga plata- comentó Sai observando los cuatro pisos de la Casa. El rubio solo lo miró mal- ¿el vive aquí?

-no, esta casa es de sus padre, la utilizan para eventos grande- apunto con un dedo la expansión de la casa- no es grande, es solo que es larga, tiene la función de albergar a mucho invitado, pero el jardín es enorme, perfecto para una fiesta.

Llegaron al hall de entrada, done había una fila de gente tratando de entrar, siendo impedidos por guardias que exigían la invitación. Deidara del bolsillo saco tres invitaciones y pasaron al hall, donde había unas mesas con canasta llenas de pulseras fluorescentes, gorros de fiestas y muchos otros accesorios. Se tuvo que ajustar los lentes, porque de la impresión estuvieron a punto de caérseles, al parecer la familia de Itachi, o tenía mucha plata o gustaba de tener lujo a su alrededor.

-¡Deidara!- los tres se dieron vuelta para tratar de distinguir entre la masa de gente quien había llamado al rubio.

-aquí Itachi- grito de vuelta su amigo.

De entre la multitud, salió un hombre alto y delgado, con la piel blanca y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta, vestido con un jeans y una camisa que a la distancia se notaba que eran carísimas. Pero solo pudo fijarse en su rostro, él lo conocía, ese rostro era igual a… pero era imposible, Deidara se lo habría advertido. De pronto, como si una corriente helada le atravesara el cuerpo se dio cuenta, en estos cinco años, nunca les había dicho a sus amigos el apellido del bastardo que le provocó su sufrimiento.

El pelinegro llego a la altura de ellos, y beso a Deidara suavemente en los labios haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y él le sonriera. Su corazón se apretó "tiene la misma sonrisa".

-chicos les presento a…..- dejo la frase en el aire, mirando juguetonamente a su acompañante, este sonrió de medio lado e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Uchiha Itachi, es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Deidara- hablo con voz ronca y suave. Y Naruto sintió que los pies no le aguantaban, estaba en la casa de Sasuke.

-Ishikawa Sai, un gusto el conocerte al fin Itachi-san – los dos morenos se sonrieron con amabilidad. Él no reaccionó, se quedo estático observando la figura del hermano mayor de su pesadilla, sólo reacciono cuando Sai le propino un suave codazo en las costillas.

-ah! Eh.. Namikaze Naruto- puso su mejor sonrisa para tratar de cubrir su lapsus y el nerviosismo que corría por su cuerpo. Vio un extraño brillo formarse en los ojos del mayor, pero quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

-un gusto, Naruto-Kun- le sonrió de vuelta y se acomodo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Deidara- si necesitas cualquier no dudes en avisarme- no sabía por qué, pero había sonado más seria de lo que debía ser para una frase amable- disfruten la fiesta.

-nos vemos en un rato chico. Se despidió el rubio, dejándose guiar por entre la multitud por el brazo de Itachi.

-sí que tiene suerte este… ¿Qué te pasa?- sintió la mirada de Sai sobre si, pero no le podía responder, ni siquiera voltear la cabeza para mirarlo, estaba paralizada. El sudor frio comenzó a caer por su sien y su pulso se acelero tanto que pensó que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco, o se desmayaría por la hiperventilación.

-Sai, llévame al baño- alcanzo a murmuro. Lo tomo fuerte por uno de sus brazos y se dejo guiar por su amigo. Sintió que lo sentaba en algo blando y una toalla mojada se le estampo sobre la cara. Se limpio como pudo el sudor de la frente, se saco los lentes y se dejo la mojada toalla sobre su rostro. Para cuando sintió que ya estaba mejor y su pulso había retornado a la normalidad, se quito la toalla.

-creí haberte dicho que me trajeras al baño

-este es el baño- alzo una ceja, se puso los lentes y si, ahí estaban en el baño, podía ver que estaba el retrete tras una pared a media construir con adornos sobre ellas, un par de diván se apoyaban en la pared y un lavamanos enorme, con muchas velas estaba en la otra pared. Mas que baño parecía una sala de estar- ¿Qué te paso?

-pues, creo que no les dije algo importante- murmullo decaído, se apoyo sobre el respaldo del diván y miro los azulejos del techo, de un momento a otro se sentía cansado- pues Sasuke, creo que siempre lo llame así, su apellido, es Uchiha- Sai entorno los ojos- creo que debí haberles dicho, así… así no…

-entonces ¿el tipo con el que está Deidara?

-es el hermano mayor- no se dijo nada más. El baño quedo en silencio, solo se oía la música que provenía de afuera y hacia retumbar las paredes- creo que yo mejor me voy.

-¿estás loco?- Sai lo miro con el cejo fruncido- él debe estar aquí, ¿no habías dicho que lo que querías era demostrar que estabas bien y con la frente en alto? Y todas esas estupideces, en serio amigo, aun hay tiempo para golpearlo y tirarlo por un barco- sonrió un poco, Sai tenía razón, no podía salir huyendo, se había prometido no huir mas, debía enfrentar los fantasma del pasado.

-tienes razón- se levanto y se posiciono junto a Sai, mirándose al gran espejo que había.

-¿lo tiraremos al mar?- lo miro a través del espejo

-no- miro su reflejo, unos grandes ojos azules enmarcados por unas gafas naranjas, el cabello rubio y sedoso, más largo de lo que lo llevaba cuando asistía al instituto, encuadraba su rostro tostado por el trabajo en el campo, y tres suaves líneas en cada mejilla que parecían bigotes le daban un toque tierno e inocente. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y se toco los huesos, los sentía sin ningún problema y marcados, se subió un poco la polera y vio su abdomen plano, sin marcas, pero firme. Ya no era el Naruto de hace cinco años, había cambiado, y el cambio no debía ser solo en físico- vamos a salir.

-espera- puso su mano sobre la cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos rubios- te ves más sexy así- Sai le sonreía, le sonrió de vuelta. Mientras su amigo le quitaba el seguro a la puerta, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía muy buenos amigos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Itachi… si- sonrió feliz y abrió los brazos para recibir al efusivo rubio, ahora su rubio. Después de mucho tiempo por fin se había decidido a hacer la relación formal, después de todo se comportaban como novios y ya llevaban mucho tiempo así. Lo beso suavemente en los labios y observo lo hermoso que se veía el collar de plata sobre el cuello de su amado, símbolo del comienzo de su relación- tengo que…. Tengo que contárselo…. Si- rio bajito, Deidara estaba nervioso y lo miraba con los ojos acuosos por la felicidad.

-ve a contarle a tus amigos, si es lo que quieres, amor- el rubio le sonrió de vuelta cabeceando feliz- después te busco, yo tengo que ir a buscar a mis amigos. Deidara chillo algo parecido a un "si" y desapareció entre la multitud después de despedirse con una beso muy entusiasta. Itachi lo miro alejarse feliz, se sentía completo con ese rubio gritón y temperamental, estaba seguro que era su alma gemela.

-nunca pensé verte así- giro su mirada para ver a su hermano menor- y mucho menos con alguien así.

-el amor llega en el momento y la forma más inesperada ototo- respondió. La imagen de un rubio con lentes llego a su cabeza, frunció levemente el ceño observando a su hermano, el pasado es pasado, pero Sasuke había hecho algo muy cruel, y toda acción tiene consecuencia. Siempre se había considerado alguien más perceptible que el resto, y el ver a su hermano le había dado una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

-pues yo encontrare a alguien que sea de mi altura- dictamino serio. Itachi le tomo por unos de los hombros.

-espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras- se dio media vuelta, debía ir en busca de Sasori y kisame- Sasuke, no hagas nada estúpido esta noche- con ello dio terminada la conversación dejando a su hermano un tanto confundido por sus palabras.

-estúpido aniki- murmuró, vio el brazo de Sakura agitarse cerca del jardín, a veces su hermano hablaba sin ningún sentido.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad que me alegra mucho que les guste y se entretengan con mi historia. Ya bueno, tratare de que las actualizaciones sean todas las semanas con un margen de pocos dias de retraso, asi que estoy full escribiendo para ustedes.**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado este capitulo y sigan entreteniendose con ellos, asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	4. La fiesta

**Una apuesta**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo cuatro "la fiesta"**

-estoy feliz por ti, Dei- le sonrió a su rubio amigo, quien brillaba de felicidad y les mostraba el collar que le había regalado su nuevo novio.

-¿plata? Si tiene esta casa, mínimo que debería haber sido de oro y con diamantes- ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de responderle a Sai, siguió observando con los ojos brillosos el delicado collar.

-ahora somos novios- alzo la mirada al cielo, su sonrisa ensoñadora se agrandó mas- novios… suena tan genial…. ¡Soy novio de Ita!- chillo feliz. Naruto río, su amigo en verdad se encontraba feliz y derrochaba felicidad por los poros.

Giro la cabeza y observo la fiesta, ellos estaban sentados en una de las mesas cerca de la barra, al otro lado del jardín se encontraba el dj y la gente bailando a su alrededor, la piscina, que corría a lo largo de donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, estaba decorada con unas flores de loto artificiales, que traían luces en su interior y que cada tanto cambiaban a distintos tonos. En verdad era una fiesta grandiosa.

-entonces celebremos- Sai deposito en la mesa tres vasos grandes con licor. Alzaron los vasos y los hicieron chocar gritando "por Deidara"

-¿ahora me van a contar que paso cuando yo me fui?- pregunto el de coleta pasando la mirada de uno al otro.

-al parecer el hermano de tu novio es el "innombrable"- respondió Sai antes de que él pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron desmesuradamente y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, la giro para enfocar sus ojos en él.

-es.. es ¿en serio?- pregunto incrédulo, asintió con la cabeza y su amigo formo una "O" con la boca, mirando el horizonte como shockeado- pero….. si yo.. nunca.

-está bien, Dei- le consoló- no es tu culpa, sé que no sabías que me estabas trayendo a su casa, yo nunca les dije su apellido. Tampoco te debes sentir triste, este es tu día, por fin el hombre de tus sueños te pidió noviazgo- le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas para quitarle la mirada culpable a su amigo. Este le sonrió de vuelta, pero aun seguía con una mirada preocupada.

-¿y qué sucede si te lo topas?

-pues haré lo que siempre debí hacer- alzo la barbilla sonriendo de lado- mostrarle que estoy bien como estoy, sin la necesidad de tener a ningún bastardo a mi lado.

Volvieron a chocar los vasos, acabándolos de un solo sorbo. Esta noche venia a divertirse, a embriagarse, a pasarla bien con sus amigos, no a pensar en antiguos dolores y marcas. Esta noche seria memorable, y se aseguraría de ello.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-me encanto tu vestido, Hinata, ¡te ves preciosa!- la chica se sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga y le sonrió agradeciéndole. A su lado, Neji le corría una silla para que tomara asiento.

Como dueño de casa tenía una mesa privilegiada, con mayor decoración y botellas de buenos licores solo para ellos, era obviamente más grande que el resto, para que así cupieran todos, solo había una igual de grande que la suya, y era la de su hermano que estaba un poco más allá, y que aun estaba vacía.

-¿ron o vodka?

-vodka- respondió, Kiba le sirvió un vaso y se lo paso, haciendo lo mismo con el de todos los demás. Paseo su vista por los integrantes de la mesa, todos amigos de la infancia, los que habían estado juntos durante el instituto y ahora la universidad. Tal vez no lo demostraba, pero gustaba mucho de estar con sus amigos.

-Sakura-san, hoy te ves con un resplandor dorado en la más profunda oscuridad de un abismo- la chico rio encantada por el cumplido y recibió la rosa que el chico le ofrecía, dándole enseguida un beso rápido en los labios. Aunque Sasuke tenía sus pero, Lee, el novio de Sakura, era un buen tipo y le agradaba para ello. Si tan solo tuviera un corte de pelo decente.

-¿en serio, Naruto?- alzo la vista para mirar a su amiga. La chica sentada en las piernas de Lee, miraba estupefacta a Neji- pero…. Yo pensé que él nunca iba a volver.

-pues está estudiando en la universidad- respondió simplemente el castaño, miro a su prima a su lado- Hinata hablo con él.

-es cierto, Hinata, tu siempre te llevaste bien con él, ¿Cómo esta?- tanto para Sakura como para todos en el grupo, después de la broma que le hicieron hace cinco años atrás, les entro un sentimiento de culpa, la más afectada de todo fue Sakura, ya que ella había sido la instigadora de la apuesta. No eran malos, solo fueron adolescentes inmaduros que no midieron las consecuencia, ni supieron cuando detenerse.

-está en realidad muy bien- contestó- vino con unos amigos, e ingreso para estudiar fotografía

-sería bueno poder verle- Kiba le dio un sorbo a su vaso. Varios asintieron dándole la razón.

-ya ya, ¡alegría!- la chica se levanto de las piernas de Lee y alzo su vaso- hay que celebrar, ya que para algunos este es nuestro último año.

-¡salud por eso!- le acompaño el Inozuka. Todos alzaron sus vasos y brindaron. Sasuke tomo un pequeño sorbo y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordaba perfectamente al chico rubio y gordito de hace años, que sonreía dejando relucir sus frenillos, hablando con voz tímida y a veces chillona. El chico que por años acosaron y se burlaron por su apariencia. Inhalo profundamente, tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos.

-¿recordando lo que hiciste?- fijo su mirada en el pelirrojo a su lado, Gaara lo analizaba con la mirada. Bufo quedamente desviando la vista- no eres el único- arrugo el entrecejo, no necesitaba que su amigo le hablara de ello por ahora.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Debía admitir que estaba ebrio, bueno tal vez no, tal vez la palabra justa era muy ebrio. Trato de enfocar su mirada en Sai, ¡vaya!, habían dos Sai, y los dos se veían igual de borrachos que él. Empino el vaso y bebió bastante para tratar de dar solo un sorbo. Unos brazos se colgaron de su cuello y su prima le sonrió, soltando risitas de vez en cuanto. Hace un rato se habían topado con su prima y una amiga suya, Tenten, ambas chicas traían una botella de tequila, y los invitaron a tomar cortitos con ellas. Cuando se acabo la botella se dieron cuenta que habían bebido demasiado rápido y ahora estaban riéndose por alguna estupidez no muy clara de Deidara.

-Itachi no me puede ver así- murmuro el rubio, agarrándose la cabeza- voy… voy al baño-Torpemente su amigo se levanto y se dirigió a la casa, zigzagueando de vez en cuando.

-primo estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto, cuando el tío me lo conto no lo podía creer, llame a los abuelos y no sabes lo feliz que estaban- se rio, Ino estaba modulando de una forma muy chistosa- y y ¡yo! Estoy tan orgullosa.

-nee, Naruto- le llamo la castaña- nos sacarías fotos a nosotras ¿verdad? Como estudias "fototologia""frigafia" ¡eso!- grito carcajeándose, todos en la mesa la acompañaron- ¡eres muy chistoso! Estoy segura que serás muy conocido en la Universidad.

-¡verdad!- grito su prima, casi rompiéndole el tímpano, se desembarazo de él y se puso en pie- debemos irnos, los chicos nos tienen que estar esperando.

-¿van a la fiesta de la universidad?

-si- le respondió a Sai-nuestros amigos no tenían invitación, así que venimos por un rato.

-ahora nos tenemos que juntar con ellos- la castaña se apoyo en la mesa para levantarse- fue un gusto conocerlos, debemos salir algún día.

-encantados, ahora nosotros llevaremos el tequila- Tenten se rio y le dio un fuerte abrazo al moreno, que fue respondido de manera igualmente efusiva.

-nos vemos primo, te quiero- le beso la mejilla a él y a Sai- cuida a mi primo pintor.

-como lo he hecho todos estos años, pero ahora creo que no estoy en muy buenas condiciones- se carcajearon nuevamente y entre risas, las chicas se fueron tomadas del brazo- que simpática tu prima, Naru, ¿Por qué no la invitabas a Konoha?

-no se- respondió, observo su vaso vacio, tal vez debía dejar de beber- ¿no hay más?- pero su voluntad no era muy fuerte en estos momentos.

-ahí viene Deidara con su nuevo novio, digámosle a ellos.

-¿Cómo la están pasando?- Itachi les sonrió, observando la cantidad de botellas que habían sobre la mesa- al parecer bien.

-¿son los amigos de tu novio?- un pelirrojo se puso a la altura del moreno, junto a otro alto y fornido.

-así es, ellos son Naruto y Sai- les presento- y ellos son mi amigos, Sasori y Kisame- Después de las debidas presentaciones, Itachi los invito a su mesa personal.

Se sentaron en la gran mesa redonda, en medio habían más botellas de licor, jugos y bebidas, además de un recipiente con hielo. Naruto se sirvió y entablo una amena conversación con el pelirrojo, coincidían en varios aspectos sobre el arte, le contó que era ayudante de la carrera, y que estaba haciendo especializaciones, su sueño al parecer, era crear su propia academia de arte.

-¡esa piscina es genial! ¿Me podría bañar en ella?- Itachi asintió ante el emocionado Sai.

-si gustas, claro que si ¿tienes traje de baño?

-¿Quién necesita traje de baño?- dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa arrojándola a la silla, los zapatos quedaron bajo la mesa y rápidamente los pantalones cayeron al piso- Naruto, tú eres my Broh, tienes que acompañarme- con una patada se deshizo de los pantalones y lo zarandeo.

-está bien allá voy- rio, rápidamente se deshizo también de su ropa, dejándola en la silla, quedando solo en bóxer, podía escuchar las risitas de los demás.

-a la cuenta de tres- le dijo Sai, ambos se pusieron en posición de carrera- uno… dos… ¡tres!

Corrieron el corto trayecto, él hizo de su cuerpo una bolita y se hundió en el agua con un ruido ensordecedor. Al salir a la superficie se dieron cuenta que eran el centro de atención de la fiesta, con lo frío del agua, se le había pasado un poco los efectos del alcohol, ahora se daba cuenta que quizás hacerle caso a Sai, no era tan buena idea.

-¡yo también quiero!- Deidara se levanto rápido y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, a su lado Itachi también se levanto y se la quito, tomo en brazos al rubio y saltaron juntos a la piscina, tras de ellos cayeron Sasori y Kisame. Y como si aquello hubiera desatado una reacción en cadena, varias personas comenzaron a arrojarse a la piscina.

-miren lo que han provocado- le dijo Kisame, pasándoles unas botellas de cerveza- salud por ustedes, chicos- brindaron y siguieron la fiesta en el agua, de algún lado salieron unas pelotas de playa que se lanzaban por el aire.

-¿quieres unas?- se dio vuelta y no pudo aguantarse la risa, Sai llevaba puesta unas orejas de conejo y flores hawaianas enrolladas en su cuello, tras de él, vio que Deidara e Itachi llevaba puestos cachos luminosos.

-¿Qué tienes?

-collares y pulseras fluorescentes y unas gafas de hoja de marihuana

-me quedo con los pulseras y los collares.

-como quieras-le dijo colocándose las gafas- no veo absolutamente nada con esto- se saco las gafas y ladeo la cabeza- y tu pareces un árbol de navidad, o un stripper- Naruto se carcajeo, miro a su alrededor, la piscina se había llenado en cosa de minutos, ya casi nadie estaba festejando en el jardín, a excepción de unos pocos- pelirrojo guapo a las no se cuantas horas ¿lo ves?, el que está detrás del cabeza de musculo.

-en realidad no, pero ve a divertirte, yo voy al baño- le dijo dándole una palmada de aliento. Sai le guiño un ojo y se recoló las orejas de conejo, antes de ir nadando a cazar a su víctima. Lo vio alejarse entre la multitud, a lo lejos pudo ver como Deidara se besaba felizmente con Itachi, sintió un poco de envidia sana por su amigo, ojala el pudiera encontrar algún día a alguien que le hiciera tan feliz como lo hace Itachi con su amigo. "algún día Naruto, algún día".

Alguien a su lado le salpico a la cara, sería mejor alejarse rápido, al parecer, habían comenzado a hacer luchas en caballito. Se acercó caminando hasta el borde de la piscina, al tratar de subir se enterró el granito en la palma de las manos.

-ouch, esto duele- busco alrededor la escalera, pero antes de que lograra localizarla una voz lo llamo.

-¿te ayudo?- no vio el rostro de la persona, simplemente acepto la mano que le estaban ofreciendo, y si como fuera una pluma, el chico lo subió de un solo tirón. Alzo la cabeza para agradecerle y fue cuando el mundo se le cayó a los pies, su corazón dejo de latir y la sangre abandono su rostro. Solo una palabra se le vino a la cabeza

-Sasuke

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había perdido en el pozo negro y profundo de los ojos con los que soñaba todas las noches.

* * *

**Disculpen el atraso horrible que tuve, pero no tenia planeado enfermarme el como lo hice, pero ya me mejore a lista para continuar actualizando.**

**Espero que perdonen la demora y sigan leyendo mi historia, la tengo todo en la cabeza lista para escribir.**

**Esperando de que les haya gustado este capitulo y quieran seguir leyendo, pues nos vemos en el siguiente, y gracias por sus reviews, algunos son muy lindos =)**


	5. Fantasmas del pasado

**Una Apuesta**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo cinco "fantasma del pasado"**

* * *

La noche estaba pasando tranquila. Conversaban, se reían, recordaban anécdotas chistosas. Se rio de una anécdota de Kiba, como el resto de la mesa, podía ver que ya algunos estaban siendo afectados por el alcohol.

De pronto, escucharon un griterío en la mesa de Itachi, podía ver que estaba con su nuevo novio, y con algunos amigos, dos de ellos estaban en calzoncillos y parecía que se iban a lanzar a la piscina. Si, ahí fueron. Sus amigos también miraron la piscina, a decir verdad, para ser dos chicos delgados habían generado mucho ruido al lanzarse, y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, su hermano también se había lanzado y casi la mitad de la gente de la fiesta le seguía detrás.

-Lee, vamos

-pero, Sakura-san, su vestido

-no te preocupes, yo vine preparada- la chica se saco el vestido, dejando lucir un pequeño bikini rosa- vamos Lee- el chico tartamudeo un sí, y se saco la ropa, dejándose en calzoncillos. La pareja se tomo de la mano y corrió a la piscina, tras ellos un Kiba a medio desvestir los seguía.

-Sasuke ¿no piensas ir?- su amigo pelirrojo giro lentamente su vista hacia la piscina- tu hermano parece estar disfrutando el agua- los cuatro en la mesa fijaron su mirada en el Uchiha mayor, este tenía entre sus brazos a un rubio de largos cabellos, ambos sonreían contentos y de vez en cuando se daban cortos besos mezcladas con risas y frases susurradas al oído.

-Itachi-kun se ve muy feliz- comento la chica. Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo, no podía estar en mas desacuerdo.

-si mi padre lo viera así lo reprobaría.

-Sasuke ¿estás celoso?- los dos Hyuga rieron de forma cómplice.

-cállense malditos incestuosos- Gaara se rio discretamente, por otra parte Hinata se coloró y Neji le saco la lengua de forma infantil.

-di todo lo que quieres, igual estas celoso.

-neji-niisan no lo hagas enojar.

-Hinata, solo estoy señalando lo evidente- Neji lo miró con ojos maliciosos- esta celoso de ver parejas felices, ya que la relación mas larga que has tenido…. ¿de cuánto es? ¿Unas dos semanas?- le cuestiono. Gaara apoyo su mentón en su mano, preparándose para el espectáculo.

-eso no es verdad…

-¿no? ¿Entonces por qué en clases siempre dibujas corazones y luego los tachas?- sintió que sus mejillas ardían, nunca pensó que Neji se diera cuenta de ello, y la sonrisita de Gaara no ayudaba en nada- pareces una nena quinceañera.

-dime- dijo tratando de controlar el tono de voz- ¿Hinata te dice "neji-niisan" mientras lo hacen?- la cara de Neji no tenia precio, tampoco el desmayo que tuvo Hinata sobre la mesa. Sonrió satisfecho por su victoria que era ensalzada por las carcajadas de Gaara, que estalló ya sin poder contenerse- son unos malditos pervertidos- les dijo levantándose.

Le había levantado un poco el ánimo el haberse peleado con Neji, pero aun así el incestuoso de su amigo tenía razón. Le daba vergüenza el que a veces en clases comenzara a dibujar pequeños corazones en las esquinas de los cuadernos, para luego tacharlos sin dejar rastro del cursi dibujo. Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué lo hacía, no le gustaba nadie, ni soñaba con encontrar a su alguien especial, pero él sabía la respuesta, hace muchos años un chico rubio hacia lo mismo en sus cuadernos, y ahora él hacía lo mismo por alguna razón.

-ouch, esto duele- cerca suyo, a la orilla de la piscina, un chico estaba tratando de subirse, pero al parecer el granito que bordeaba la orilla le hacía daño en las manos al tratar de subirse. No se caracterizaba por ser alguien amable, solo con su círculo más cercano, pero ver a ese chico, tan menudo, con un cuerpo que se podría decir infantil y de cabello rubio, removió recuerdos en su cabeza y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que hacía, se había acercado y estirado su mano.

-¿te ayudo?- el chico acepto rápidamente su mano, tiro de él y lo subió sin mucho esfuerzo. El rubio con una mano agito sus cabellos, sacudiéndose el agua de él, y levanto su mirada con una gran sonrisa impregnada en su cara. A penas el rostro del joven quedo totalmente a su vista, abrió sus ojos sorprendido "no puede ser" recompuso la máscara de su cara justo en el momento en que unos ojos azules se abrían lentamente enfocando su vista en su persona.

Pudo apreciar paso a paso como la sonrisa decaía del rostro bronceado, los ojos azules se abrían incrédulos y los músculos del cuello se tensaban. Al parecer no se había equivocado, frente a él, casi irreconocible, se encontraba Naruto Namikaze.

-Sasuke

Hace cinco años que no oía su nombre ser pronunciado de aquella forma, no había variado en nada, es como si tan solo ayer lo hubiera escuchado llamarlo. Nunca lo admitió en el pasado, pero siempre tuvo un pequeño interés por los ojos azules del rubio, fijo su mirada en ellos, esperando ver los mismo ojos de antaño, seguían siendo de un azul profundo, hipnotizantes como el mar, pero algo en ellos había cambiado, se veían mas maduros, menos iluminados. De algún modo se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo quietos uno frente a el otro, era algo bastante raro e incomodo.

-Naruto- le saludo inclinando levemente la cabeza. El otro no hizo nada, le siguió mirando como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado, no le gustaba no recibir respuesta- oye, Naruto - toco el hombro desnudo del rubio y la reacción no fue la que espero. En menos de un segundo los ojos del chico se agrandaron, como un conejo asustado frente a un zorro, y sin que pudiera hacer nada para prevenirlo, una rodilla se incrusto violentamente con su entrepierna. Entre sus ojos acuosos por las lágrimas que querían escapar, y el quejido de dolor que le acompaño hasta caer al suelo, vio como un par de piernas bronceadas corrían rápidamente hacia la mansión, perdiéndose la cabellera rubia en la entrada de esta.

Que alguien por favor le explicara que mierda había pasado. Escuchó la carcajada de Gaara pasar al lado suyo, y la rabia e indignación acompaño su dolor testicular.

-creo que me quede sin hijos- se quejo apoyando la mejilla sobre el césped.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Azotó la puerta del baño, provocando que los ridículos y exagerados adornos de este se tambalearan y chocaran unos con otros. Apoyo las manos en el lavamanos y soltó un suspiro tiritón, sentía como sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente, y un sudor frio recorría su espalda hasta perderse en el elástico del calzoncillo.

Se había topado con Sasuke, se había encontrado frente a frente con Uchiha Sasuke, y no solo eso sino que le había ayudado a salir de la piscina dándole la mano. Paso una mano nervioso por sus cabellos húmedos, mordió su labio nervioso, no había sido su intención, en verdad no sabía que había cruzado por su mente, pero en cuanto la mano de Sasuke había tocado su hombro, fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el interruptor de su pierna, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, veía caer al moreno al piso, con su cara contraída por el dolor y sus mano sujetando su hombría. Solo había atinado a correr.

-debí haberle pedido disculpas- murmuro acongojado. No le gustaba provocarles dolor a las demás personas.

-pues yo creo que no- respingo violentamente, pegando un bote asustado y giro su cuello hacia donde provenía la voz. Quedo paralizado al ver quien estaba apoyado en la puerta- es natural que hayas actuado así, a nivel inconsciente querías hacerlo, ¿o no?

Sobaku no Gaara, le miraba tranquilamente con sus ojos aguamarina, apoyando su espalda y el pie derecho sobre la puerta del baño. Era increíble que el pelirrojo hubiera crecido pero aun asi no hubiera cambiado prácticamente nada, la mirada, la pose, el cabello, la piel, todo seguía siendo el mismo Gaara que conoció en secundaria.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto cortante. Fugazmente paso por su mente que tal vez venia a vengar a Sasuke. Sobaku no le sonrió con esa típica sonrisa sarcástica e irónica de la cual recordaba, era una mas sincera.

-nada, solo pensé que tal vez te querías vestir- se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo, entre sus brazos cruzados, llevaba varias prendes de ropa, su ropa. Se acercó levemente al lavamanos en donde él se encontraba, y dejo en una esquina la ropa para retroceder y tomar nuevamente su posición inicial- disculpa que sea tan frio y distante, pero no quiero recibir una patada, esta zona es muy preciada para mí- el tono en que lo dijo le saco una sonrisa.

En silencio tomo la ropa y se vistió, cuando se puso la camisa saco de ellas sus gafas y se las acomodo. Parece ser, que Gaara solo le había traído su ropa, pero no sus zapatos.

-no pude encontrar tus zapatillas- le dijo, como si leyera su mente. Se giro para agradecerle el gesto que había tenido para con él, pero el pelirrojo ya había abierto la puerta del baño.

-ya cumplí mi cometido- le dijo, comenzando a salir del cuarto. Le miro fijamente, recorriendo la vista por su cuerpo- se te ve bien, Naruto- unas cosquillas aparecieron por sobre su nuca, expandiéndose en suaves cosquillas por su cabeza y espalda, era una sensación muy grata y placentera.

-gracias- le murmuro bajito, sonriéndole levemente.

-Naruto – sus miradas conectaron por unos segundos, y de alguna forma, pudo sentir como si el otro le tratara de decir varias cosas con la mirada- lo siento – Gaara agacho la mirada, y cabizbajo, cerró la puerta del baño, dejándolo solo, sumido en silencio y escuchando solo la música lejana de los jardines.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo, por alguna extraña razón, el gesto y la simple frase de Gaara le habían dejado una agradable sensación de calor en el pecho. Una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro, era raro, pero ahora sentía las fuerzas necesarias para salir y enfrentar lo que viniera. Se sentía positivo.

-vamos, nada puede contra Namikaze Naruto- se dijo mirándose en el espejo.

º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿estás bien, Sasuke?

-dime Kiba, ¿Cómo crees que pueda estar bien si acaban de reventarme las pelotas? – le mascullo aguantándose las ganas de agarrar a patadas a su amigo, que en ese momento estaba pasando a su lista negra.

-entonces, ¿te pateo y arranco?- pregunto consternada Sakura, a su lado Lee le secaba el largo cabello rosa con una toalla.

Tomo la almohada de su costado y se la puso en la cara, se sentía humillado, ya el hecho de que el rubio sin previo aviso le pateara a sus tres amiguitos de ahí abajo, se le suma el que quedara tendido en el piso por el dolor y que entre Neji, Kiba y Lee le tuvieron que tomar en brazos para traerlo a una de las habitaciones de la mansión a descansar.

-¿quieres que te traiga algo, Sasuke-kun?

-no Hinata, gracias- le respondió, su voz amortiguada por la almohada. El dolor ya estaba mitigando, por suerte, pero le quedaba el dolor de su orgullo- estúpido Namikaze.

-no deberías hablar así de él- saco parcialmente la almohada de su cara para ver como Gaara entraba a la habitación- si lo piensas bien, después de lo que le hiciste esto es lo menos que puedes recibir- arrugo el entrecejo, le molestaba cuando el pelirrojo le hacia notar la verdad en el momento que no quería verla, quería quedarse un rato mas revolcándose en su dolor y echarle toda la culpa a ese rubio histérico- no tuviste el mejor reencuentro, pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto cauteloso. No le gustaba para nada el tono que estaba utilizando Gaara.

-estuve con él en el baño, después que te pateo, y tuvimos una amena charla- se sentó en la cama y miró molesto al pelirrojo, no le gustaba donde estaba llegando, estaba sacando cosas del pasado a relucir- ha cambiado mucho, y para mejor.

-Gaara- musito Sakura en un tono de advertencia, el ambiente en el cuarto se había puesto tenso.

-tú eres igual de culpable que todos nosotros- le recordó, el pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

-pero yo ya me disculpe, y él las acepto- tuvo la misma sensación de cómo si una roca golpeara contra su pecho y le sacara el aire ¿tan fácil le había resultado a Gaara conseguir el perdón del rubio?. Cerró los ojos para serenarse, lo que había quedado en el pasado ahí debía quedarse.

-como quieras- le escupió, recostándose nuevamente. El silencio sobrellevo al cuarto, con un aire tenso e incomodo que solo lo rompió Hinata al rato para animarlos a salir a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Lentamente abandonaron el cuarto, pero cuando su miraba se topo con la aguamarina sintió que su estomago ardía en llamas, no sabía porque le molesta tanto la actitud de Gaara y lo que había dicho, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y lo más importante, Naruto ya no era problema suyo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿de verdad le pegaste ahí? ¿En sus partecitas? ¿En su renacuajo? ¿A sus manicitos?

-si – le corto sus preguntas suspirando. Sus tímpanos casi explotan por la carcajada de Sai, obviamente a causa de todo el alcohol que había injerido, sumándole los golpes que le daba a la mesa con las manos. Se abrocho su zapatilla y le arrojo la camisa a su amigo para que terminara de vestirse- ¿quieres controlarte? Estas llamando la atención- le reclamo, varias personas de su alrededor y la piscina giraban su cabeza hacia donde estaban sentados.

-es que me parece, hic, muy gracioso- le dio un sorbo directamente a la botella de vodka, derramando un poco del líquido sobre su ropa- ¡y yo me lo perdí! Hic… esto es imperdonable ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo?

-comiéndote a un pelirrojo- le respondió observando los restos de vodka en la barbilla del chico- ¿qué paso con él?

-tenía el pene chico- sintió un gotita resbalar por su sien ante la respuesta desvergonzada del pervertido de su amigo, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse- hablando de, hic… penes chicos, Deidara se fue con Itachi, de seguro tienen que estar revolcándose por ahí ¿le viste el tamaño que tenía el de Itachi? ¡era de este porte!- desvió la mirada tratando de no ver el gesto obsceno de su amigo al tratar de mostrar de que tamaño era el pene de Itachi, cosa que no le interesa, pero no pudo evitar reírse por la bajo. Por eso adoraba a Sai, podía ser mucha cosas, pero siempre le sacaba una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba- así que esta noche seremos tu y yo nene, en tu cama- le hizo un gesto coqueto con las cejas que le hizo reírse abiertamente.

-vamos Casanova, a casa a dormir – se levanto de la silla y ayudo a Sai a incorporarse de la suya, al parecer, su amigo estaba más ebrio de lo que él había pensado, porque en cuanto se puso de pie el moreno apoyo todo su cuerpo en el de él. Paso un brazo por la cintura y uno de los brazos de Sai le hizo pasar por detrás de su cuello, lo afirmo bien- ¿puedes caminar?- Sai cabeceo afirmativamente. Emprendieron la marcha hacia la salida, para alegría de Naruto, Sai era bastante liviano.

Al llegar al Hall, observo como de una de las escaleras venia bajando Sasuke junto a todo su sequito. Un horrible dolor en la boca del estomago, acompañado de la sequedad de garganta se hizo presente en el, conocía bien esos síntomas, eran miedo, pavor a que pudiera hacerle ese grupo que durante años le atormentaron.

Trato de ignorarlos y salir lo más rápido posible del lugar, podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellos, mas bien sobre él. De reojo vio que Hinata iba tomada de la mano de Neji, y Sakura de la de un chico con un corte raro de pelo. No podía quedarse observando mas, le entro el pánico por tenerlos tan cerca, ya casi habían bajado todas las escaleras. Afirmo el agarre que tenía sobre su amigo y se dispuso a salir lo más rápido que pudiera por la puerta. Pero no conto con el factor Sai.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Sai rotó su posición, colocándose frente a él y pasando ambos brazos tras su cuello. Pensó que tal vez Sai se encontraba muy mareado producto del alcohol, pero quedo descartada cuando Sai apoyo sus labios sobre su cuello y en un tono muy meloso le dijo:

-Naru, llegemos rápido a tu habitación- a pesar de que lo dijo en un tono suave y sensual, fue lo suficientemente alto como para el grupo lo escuchara, y estaba seguro de ello porque sus pasos se detuvieron y de reojo pudo ver las caras curiosas y sorprendidas.

-yaa….. Tranquilo, ya vamos a llegar- le contesto nervioso, tenía una leve idea de porque su amigo se comportaba así.

-vamos rápido- le dijo en un tono gutural, besando su cuello y desplomándose sobre él en un abrazo muy intimo. Tras de sí escucho un bufido hastiado, Sai sonrió contra su cuello. Ambos apuraron el paso, aun abrazados, hacia la salida. Ya afuera Sai se reacomodó a su costado- me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas.

-eres un estúpido, Sai

-pero me amas así, my love- ambos rieron, y rápidamente la mansión Uchiha quedo atrás mientras avanzaban por la oscura calle.

Mientras tanto en la mansión un grupo de jóvenes quedo sorprendido por la muestra afectiva que acababan de ver, entre ellos un pelirrojo que observo cómo la noche se tragaba a la pareja que se alejaba, y un moreno que por alguna razón sin sentido, se encontraba un poco contrariado.

* * *

**Hola a todas! muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y esten preparadas para el de la proxima semana. Ahora bien, si es que me demorara un par de dia en actualizar quisiera queme tuvieran un poco de paciencia ya que me encuentro en los examenes finales de mi Universidad, pero para que sepan, la historia ya tiene su final, asi que si o si la continuare y terminare.**

**Sin nada mas que reportar, nos vemos el proximo capitulo!.**


	6. ¿Un mundo al revéz?

**Una apuesta**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo 6**

**"¿un mundo al revés?"**

La resaca del otro día pasó tranquilamente, su padre antes de irse a trabajar le había dejado a él y a Sai, que roncaba desnudo en su cama, jugo natural de naranja exprimido y un paquete de pan integral al lado del tostador para tener un desayuno reparador.

Con el tiempo que había estado afuera, se le había olvidado lo atento que era su padre con él, siempre preocupándose de que no le faltara nada, comprándole lo que él quisiera aunque fuera un capricho, aun se sorprendía el no haber resultado uno de esos niños ricos mimados.

Despertó a Sai y tuvieron un rico desayuno en la cama, ambos acostados con la bandeja entre las piernas viendo televisión. Eran momentos como esos los que le indicaban que él y Sai, y también Deidara, poseían una verdadera amistad, tan intima y cálida. Si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó en la preparatoria quizás nunca los hubiera conocido y ahora no tendría a sus secuaces de la vida. "_todo lo malo acarrea algo bueno_" es lo que siempre le decía su abuelo cada vez que lo encontraba llorando en su habitación en Konoha. Suspiro ante tantos recuerdos, quien sabe lo que le traería el destino.

-oye Naru, mira, abrieron una nueva sección en el centro comercial- Sai, con una tostada colgando de su boca le hablo apuntando la televisión- ¿vamos?

-¿ahora?- cuestiono, no creía que sus ojos pudieran aguantar la luz del sol. Su amigo pareció pensárselo mientras se terminaba la tostada.

-no, en verdad no quiero hacer nada- tomo la bandeja y la deposito en el suelo, sacudió las migas de pan de la cama y se dio vuelta hacia él, abrazándolo e invitándolo a meterse bajo las tapas- mejor nos quedamos el día acostados, ¿no? Así planeamos que hacer con el Uchiha ese.

Rio divertido por el tono conspirador, en verdad le agradaba la idea, acostados los dos todo el día, flojeando sin nada que hacer mirando televisión. No había mejor panorama que un sábado completo haciendo nada con Sai.

-está bien- paso un brazo por debajo de la almohada, quedando cara a cara con el moreno- pero tengo una condición.

-¿cuál?

-que te pongas calzoncillos

-déjalo ser libre Naru, si lo amas déjalo volar- ambos rieron y se acomodaron en la cama para pasar todo un día acostados.

º-º-º-º-º-º

Sakura era un persona que le gustaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien, que nunca hubieran peleas dentro del grupo y que si las había se arreglaran lo más rápido posible, lo sentía casi un deber de ella asegurarse de ello.

Observo la mesa, todos estaban desayunando, Lee a su lado disfrutaba del desayuno americano, Neji y Hinata se daban de comer de forma melosa y Kiba por debajo de la mesa le daba comida a Akamaru, todo parecía normal, un desayuno de grupo cualquiera después de cualquier fiesta de cualquier año. Pero ella notaba la tensión que había en el aire.

Sasuke y Gaara comían en silencio, como siempre, en ello no había nada nuevo, sus dos amigos eran ceremoniosos en cuanto a las comidas, en silencio, comer porciones racionales y masticarlas con parsimonia. Pero hoy había algo diferente.

Gaara estaba comiendo un poco mas rápido de lo normal, y Sasuke por su lado mantenía una tensión en los palillos que sentía que en cualquier momento se iban a romper. Y todo por lo que paso anoche.

Varias veces había pensado en qué pasaría si algún día volvía Naruto, ese niño inocente y tierno que pago el precio de un grupo frustrado de estudiantes que volcaron sus rencores y odios en una persona que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Francamente, ella creyó que el día que volviera podría explicar el porqué de las cosas que pasaron, y tratar de enmendarlas, de alguna forma tal vez conseguir su perdón e intentar ser amigos, y por fin cerrar dicho capitulo. Pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta que, tal vez, había pecado de infantil.

No se rendiría, trataría de conseguir el perdón de Naruto y enmendar todo el daño que le había causado, "_dañaste a muchos más que a dos, viejo de mierda_" pensó con rencor, la imagen de su padre se le vino a la cabeza y tembló de furia, eso ya estaba en el pasado, debía calmarse.

Volviendo a su pensamiento original, quizás las cosas no resultarían como ella esperaba, había tenido la esperanza de que el conflicto entre Sasuke y Gaara hubiera quedado en el pasado, zanjado de por vida, habían jurado nunca volver a mencionarlo y seguir como siempre, pero ayer Gaara lo había insinuado, no fue necesario que dijera mucho, su pose y el tono de voz lo habían dejado muy claro. Cerró los ojos abatida.

_-¡eres un asqueroso hijo de puta!_

_-¡y tu un fenómeno psicópata! – el ruido de unos golpes le siguió al ruido de un jarrón destruyéndose contra el piso y el grito angustiado y asustado de Hinata._

-Sakura-san ¿te encuentras bien?- abrió los ojos y los enfocó en la cara preocupada de su novio. Su dulce novio de ojos grandes.

-sí, Lee, me encuentro bien, solo un poco cansada- le sonrió calmándolo. Se sintió agradecida cuando Lee le lleno su vaso con jugo natural y su plato de algunas frutas para que "_su cuerpo recuperara la energía perdida en la noche_", era tan atento. Comenzó a comer, bajo la atenta mirada de su novio la fruta fresca, eso sí, sin dejar de observar de reojo a sus dos amigos silenciosos.

º-º-º-º-º-º

-ya, levántate.

-no quiero

-te dije que te levantaras, ahora.

-oblígame

Naruto miraba entretenido, desde su puesto en el escritorio, como un muy enfurecido Deidara trataba de que Sai saliera de debajo de las sabanas de su cama. Era graciosos ver la como el rubio apoyaba sus manos en su cadera y golpeteaba el piso con la punta del pie izquierdo, mientras Sai gritaba que no saldría de la cama, cubierto completamente por las sabanas y su voz siendo amortiguadas por ellas.

-no seas vago, tenemos que limpiar el departamento.

-tu tendrías que ordenarlo, fuiste tú quien folló con Itachi toda la noche- Deidara se sonrojo y su ceño se frunció un poco mas de lo que estaba- por lo menos tuviste la decencia de no follar en mi cama.

-¡déjate de hablar estupideces y sal ahora mismo!

-¡oblígame!

Observo el forcejeo de sus amigos sobre su cama, desarmándola completamente, de pronto entre las sabanas, cayó al piso Sai, desnudo, con las piernas enredadas en las sabanas aun apoyadas en la cama con todo su culo blanco levantado. Deidara se enrojeció.

-¡mira lo que provocas!

-¡libertad a los traseros!

Se carcajeo a tal punto que llego a caerse de la silla, sujetándose el estomago. No fue el único, a los pocos segundos se le unieron Sai y Deidara que aun continuaba rojo por el forcejeo con el moreno.

-ya tranquilos, que les pareces si hoy se quedan aquí y mañana vamos todos a limpiar el departamento, ¿sí?- sus amigos parecieron pensárselo hasta que Deidara cabeceo suspirando, dando su consentimiento, Sai sonrió deslumbrantemente por haberse salido con la suya.

-entonces ¿les ordeno pizza?- los tres miraron hacia la puerta, y la figura de Minato, aun vestido con la bata del hospital, los miraba sonriendo desde el marco. Todos se sonrojaron por la situación, pero su padre parecía inmutable, se podría decir que estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-no es necesario, Minato-san – hablo Deidara, levantándose de la cama y arreglándose la ropa, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-no es molestia, Deidara, me gusta que Naruto pase tiempo con sus amigos, en especial ustedes- ambos chicos le sonrieron agradecidos, mientras él miraba agradecido a su padre- bueno, ya que no me contradijeron, les encargare pizza para esta noche.

-gracias, papá- Su padre le sonrió antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Sai, por fin, tuvo la decencia de colocarse su calzoncillo. Al parecer, hoy seria noche de pizza.

-bueno- comenzó el rubio, acariciando sus largos cabellos rubios- ¿qué paso anoche con el hermano de Itachi? Quiero saberlo todo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El lunes por la mañana llego a la Universidad contento por seguir sus clases, no lo había esperado, pero en verdad lo que había visto hasta ahora de la carrera le estaba gustando mucho. Fue a sus clases sin ningún contratiempo. Se había hecho amigo de un chico llamado Haku, que parecía mujer, se había sorprendido mucho cuando le vio entrar al baño de hombres, fue él quien le dijo sobre el programa de deportes en la universidad, el hacia arquería, pero le había comentado que había una gran gama de deportes en los cuales, si salía seleccionado, podía participar en las competencias universitarias a nivel nacional a fin de año. Así que ahora ahí estaba, en el complejo deportivo de la universidad para ver si había algo en que le interesaba.

-¿ya elegiste alguno?- levanto la vista hacia la recepcionista, una linda chica de pelo corto castaño que tenía varios adornos de cerditos en su escritorio.

-aun no- le respondió un poco acomplejado.

-tal vez te pueda ayudar- la chica agarro la lista y comenzó a ver, tacho algunos y después de un par movimientos de lápiz le apuntó dos cuadritos- el equipo de soccer necesita jugadores, tienen un buen entrenador, muy comprometido, no te sería difícil poder integrarte. Este otro es el grupo de taijutsu, enseñan varias formas de artes marciales, es muy popular entre los estudiantes, ayuda a desestresarse en las temporadas de exámenes.

-¡tomare los dos! – le dijo emocionado. Seria por ahora, no tenía muchos ramos y le encantaría hacer deporte, se había acostumbrado al ejercicio en el campo- muchas gracias…

-Shizune- le sonrió la chica.

-muchas gracias, Shizune-nechan.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿vas a hacer deporte en vez de pasar el tiempo con tus amigos? Eres muy egoísta.

Sonrió un poco, Sai a su lado cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miraba enfurruñado, por otra parte Deidara parecía a gusto con su decisión.

-aprovecha, Naruto- le dijo el rubio- cuando estaba en primero también hacia deporte, estaba en el grupo de atletismo, pero después la universidad te absorbe mucho

-¿no será Itachi?- Deidara ignoro olímpicamente a Sai.

-quizás el próximo no puedas. Generalmente los que están en los clubes son porque pertenecen a las carreras deportivas o son de esos cerebritos que les sobra tiempo.

-bueno, será una instancia para hacer amigos- respondió jugando con la tapa de su jugo, observo el parque central, repleto de gente que disfrutaba el agradable día, todos con buenos cuerpos- además, quiero cuidarme, en Konoha no pensaba mucho en eso por que ayudaba a mi abuelo en el campo, pero aquí…. Pareciera que todos cuidan mucho su cuerpo.

-eso es obvio, la universidad es el segundo lugar que marcara tu vida después de la escuela- se levanto y se subió la camisa, dejando ver su muy trabajado abdomen- miren estos nenes, los llevo trabajando años.

-exhibicionista- murmuro Deidara.

-ahora será, porque anoche con Itachi ….

-¡cállate y deja de ventilar mi vida intima!

A Naruto le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza, sus amigos nunca cambiarían. Tomo la bandeja con las sobras del almuerzo y lo fue a botar a un basurero, se acomodo la mochila al hombro y se despidió de sus amigos que se estaban golpeando con las bandejas.

Se dirigió a la zona del complejo deportivo, hoy tenía práctica de soccer. Se coló en los vestidores y un chico allí le pidió su nombre y después de verificar que era uno de los nuevos miembros, le entrego una llave de un locker y un uniforme deportivo de su talla.

En los vestidores no había mucha gente, la mayoría ya estaba en el campo haciendo precalentamiento, así que se cambio tranquilamente en un rincón, junto a su casillero. Fue cuando estaba sentado abrochándose las deportivas que sintió bulla a su costado, de reojo pudo ver a un chico que había abierto el casillero que estaba justo al lado de él, no podía verle la cara ya que la puerta le tapaba la cara. Pensó que este era una instancia para comenzar a socializar, así que respirando hondo para quitarse el nerviosismo que le daba al hablar con alguien nuevo, se levanto y puso su mejor sonrisa para saludar a su compañero de equipo.

-¿Naruto?- la voz junto al ruido del casillero cerrándose hicieron que casi como un interruptor su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Frente a él con el uniforme del equipo estaba Kiba Inozuka, uno de sus matones.

-ho..hola- saludo torpemente, el otro chico lo miro de arriba a abajo, se sintió nervioso por el escrutinio.

-hola- le respondió el saludo- ¿entraste al equipo de soccer?

- hee… si, si- cabeceo afirmativo, con una mano se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, nervioso. Kiba torció una sonrisa y en un movimiento que le sorprendió, palmeo su hombro.

-pues entonces bienvenido al equipo, Naruto- una gran sonrisa le dedico el chico, y él se sintió entre descolocado y aliviado- espero que te guste y que logremos calificar a las nacionales.

-si, ¡sí! – respondió, mostrándole también una sonrisa al Inozuka, se sentía hasta cierto punto agradecido que el chico se estuviera comportando tan normal con él.

-ven vamos, nuestro capitán es un tanto… efusivo, al igual que nuestro entrenador. Acompáñame te contare mientras vamos a la cancha- con un movimiento de mano le invito a unirse en su camino hacia afuera.

Fue agradable escuchar al castaño hablándole en un tono tan relajado y amistoso, totalmente distinto al burlón y malicioso que recordaba. Le explico, y pudo comprobar de forma inmediata, que su entrenador al igual que su capitán eran unos pirados de primera.

Ambos lucían unas mallas verdes de rameras y unos short negros holgados, por suerte, y unos calentadores de un naranja aun más chillón del que a él le gustaba. Recordó a Lee de la fiesta, y Kiba le relató que era el novio de Sakura. En verdad se había sorprendido de ello, ya que recordaba que la chica era muy superficial y siempre se preocupaba de las apariencia y el qué dirán, y pues, al ver a Lee se podía dar cuenta que no era ningún galán y menos alguien que destacara en la calle, por lo menos no en atractivo.

Las dos horas de entrenamiento volaron en el tiempo, antes que se diera cuenta Gai-sensei tocaba el silbato dando termino al partido amistoso que estaban jugando. Lee le abrazo, junto a Kiba, para felicitarle los dos goles que había logrado meter al arco, al parecer se le daba este deporte.

-Naruto-kun, me alegra tenerte en mi equipo este año, espero que con el tiempo te perfecciones y así logremos ganar el campeonato nacional este año. ¡Que la flor de la juventud palpite en nuestros corazones….!

Se le resbalo una gotita, no pudo seguir el ritmo de la loca oración que salía casi en forma de prosa de la boca de Lee. Le sonrió, creyendo así que tal vez el chico se daría por contento, pero solo le dio pie para que siguiera y que el entrenador también se metiera en esas alocadas frases sobre juventud y vitalidad.

Al salir de los vestuarios, a lo lejos vio a Kiba y Lee conversando, vio el momento en el que llego Sakura y beso tiernamente en los labios a su novio, se tomaron de la mano y junto al Inozuka se alejaron conversando.

La imagen fue rara para él, aun en su mente perduraba la imagen de aquellos niños mimados, groseros, crueles y superficiales que le jodieron la vida en la secundaria. Pero ahora, al verlos a ambos, y no solo a ellos, sentía que se encontraba en otro mundo. Kiba había sido muy amable, y podía notarlo, ya no poseía esa mirada maliciosa que le hacía temblar años atrás, y Sakura parecía mas humilde, y hasta podía decir que más feliz, su sonrisa y mirada parecían sinceras, y se notaba que se encontraba muy a gusto con el excéntrico Lee.

Se cruzo el bolso por el pecho y suspiro mirando el atardecer. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía como en otro mundo, no, mas bien, como en un mundo al revés.

* * *

**Si lo sé me demore un poco, pido disculpas, pero como ya les dije estoy en las ultimas semanas de la U y nos estan matando con las pruebas, hace dias que no duermo muy bien, asi que si ven algun error ortográfico porfavor dejenlo pasar y perdonen a mi cansada mente.**

**Como dato ya les digo que la proxima actualización sera entr semanas, 14 dias es el tope maximo, asi que como ven, me demorare un poco.**

**Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, es un placer sublime cada vez que leo sus reviews diciendo que les gusta, es casi como la realizacion de cada autora, una mitad es la propia satisfaccion y la otra es el saber que a otras personas les gusta lo que escribes.**

**!Muchos saludos a todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	7. Una salida inesperada

**Una apuesta**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo siete **

**"Una salida inesperada"**

Naruto observo la habitación en penumbras, en al ambiente persistía un olor extraño, mezcla de quizás qué cosas que no quería imaginarse. Dejo su bolso en la entrada y el ruido al caer al suelo se escucho con un golpe sordo, un quejido se escucho de alguna parte, avanzo a ciegas, iluminado solo por la luz que entraba por entre las cortinas, varias veces golpeo con sus pies objetos regados por el suelo, en varias ocasiones el ruido de vidrio chocando contra algo le acompaño en su lento avance.

-al fin- murmuro para así. Con un rápido movimiento, abrió las cortinas de par en par, dejando entrar los rayos del sol sin contemplación, y corrió la ventana, respiro aliviado cuando la primera brisa de aire fresco entro a la estancia.

-cierra la ventana- se volteo para ver a Sai con la cara hundida en la almohada del sillón- es muy temprano.

-son las 12- le corrigió- los vine a buscar para almorzar.

-almuérzate esta- hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano sin levantar la cara de la almohada.

-¿pero que bebieron anoche?- pregunto viendo los vasos y los restos de botellas por el piso- ¿y cuanta gente estaba aquí?

-no se- Sai levanto por fin la cara y trato de enfocar la mirada en el. Tenía unas ojeras y bolsas adornando sus ojos, que tenían un leve tono rojo, y su cara parecía estar mas pálida de lo normal- yo solo sé que había gente…. Bebiendo…. –su vista se quedo pegada en un lugar indefinido de la pared, sin decir nada más se desplomo nuevamente sobre la almohada.

-eso le pasa por retar a Itachi, Jum- se dio vuelta, y vio aparecer por el pasillo a Deidara, que venia un tanto despeinado y vestia solo una camiseta de manga corta holgada y unos calzoncillos. Se tapo la boca dando un gran bostezo- el muy idiota se bebió casi una botella en media hora, es sorprendente que no tenga un coma etílico.

-creo que no vine en buena hora- murmuro viendo el estado de sus amigos.

-Naruto-kun – escucho su nombre, tras del rubio venia caminando Itachi, impecablemente vestido, solo que con su cabello negro suelto- un gusto verte – le saludo.

-el gusto es mío, Itachi-san

-no me hagas sentir tan viejo, dime Itachi a secas- le sonrió de medio- somos casi familia- comento justo antes de darle un corto pero fogoso beso a Deidara, el rubio se sonrojo pero la sonrisa boba no pudo quitarla de la cara.

-sí, creo que tienes razón- se sentía un poco incomodo por las muestras de afectos tan abiertas, era hermoso verlo, en especial de sus amigos, pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba sobrando en esas situaciones.

-bueno yo me voy, adiós Naruto-kun, Sai – el moreno se incorporo levemente del sillón e hizo una reverencia extremadamente pronunciada.

-hasta luego Uchiha-sama, deidad de los juegos etílicos- Itachi se rio suavemente, y con un último beso a Deidara, salió por la puerta del departamento.

-cuanto lo amo- murmuro el rubio con los ojos convertidos en dos grandes corazones.

-yo también lo amo- dijo en un quejido Sai, Deidara bufo y se giro hacia él.

-¿te quieres duchar? Vienes del entrenamiento- asevero mirando su bolso.

-no, gracias, me duche en los camarines.

-bueno, ayúdame a meter al idiota a la tina para ir a almorzar- apunto hacia el moreno, desplomado en el sillón, este les miro con ojos suplicantes negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-por favor noo ¡hic!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sasuke revolvió su café por enésima vez a pesar de que él lo bebía solo, sin endulzantes, ya casi el vapor había dejado de emanar de la tasa y el vasito con agua gasificada ya estaba perdiendo sus últimas burbujas. Arrugó el entrecejo, cerró su libro al darse cuenta que en los últimos quince minutos no había avanzado ni una sola línea, observo nuevamente el reloj.

Un café se coloco en su mesa, acompañado del sonido de la silla al ser corrida. Observo con molestia a la figura sentada frente a él, que bebía su café humeante tranquilamente.

-llegas veinte minutos tarde- le sermoneó, el pelirrojo le miro fijamente.

-había trafico- respondió a secas.

-vives a cinco cuadras- le dijo molesto. El pelirrojo seguía sin inmutarse.

-vine en el auto

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, aprovecho de pedir otro café, el que estaba en la mesa ya se había enfriado por completo. Cuando llego la mesera con su pedido se dispuso a hablar.

-creo que sabes porque te cite- comenzó a hablar, Gaara se reclino sobre la mesa jugando con la pajilla de su café.

-tengo una idea- murmuro- lo que no entiendo es por qué

-te lo diré de la manera mas simple- se apoyo en la mesa, dejando el café de lado y fijando su mirada en los contrarios aguamarina- aléjate de Namikaze- murmuro en tono siniestro y frio, Gaara sonrió irónico.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso? Tu nunca estuviste interesado en él, lo utilizaste- le recordó con desprecio.

-puede ser, pero tú eres un maniático psicópata- sonrió de forma cruel- ¿o es que no te acuerdas de cuando desflore al patito feo?- Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron, sus ojos centelleaban ira, Sasuke sonrió satisfecho- dime, si es que te atreves, que lo que pensabas en esa época no era de locos.

-ese es mi pasado- sentencio en un tono gélido- pero a diferencia de ti, yo he cambiado, he dejado mi pasado atrás y ahora soy otra persona- Sasuke frunció el ceño- en cambio tú, sigues siendo el mismo desgraciado egoísta de siempre.

-no seas ridículo…

-¿entonces por qué estamos aquí?- le cortó- eres un egoísta, no te interesa Naruto, pero no quieres que nadie lo tenga, quieres que esté solo.

-¿por qué habría yo de comportarme así con ese dobe?- le cuestiono molesto, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-porque tú fuiste la razón por la que nadie se acercaba a él en la secundaria- entrelazo sus manos y apoyo su mentón en ellos- tú te aseguraste que nadie se le acercara bajo la excusa de que era demasiado feo para tener amigos, ¿tú te creías eso?- no recibió respuesta del moreno- ninguno de nosotros nos lo creímos, puede que tal vez Kiba, pero hasta él encontraba que tu obsesión por Naruto era desmedida.

-el era nuestro conejillo, nuestro saco de boxeo. Era de todos, no solo mío.

-eso es verdad, pero tu tenias una obsesión particular- Gaara cerró los ojos un momento, como recordando- ya no importa que fue eso de hace cinco años, tu tiempo ya paso, ahora es mi turno, te guste o no.

-te he dicho que te lo prohibió- dijo furioso entre dientes.

-¿y qué harás? ¿Amenazar a toda la universidad para que no se junten con él? No seas ridículo Sasuke, tu poderío del instituto quedó allí, aquí tendrás influencias, pero ya no eres el rey.

-te lo impediré- exclamo, sonando casi desesperado.

-inténtalo, a ver si Naruto deja que te acerques a él- tomo el vaso con los restos de café, se levanto de la silla y se colgó su bolso al hombro- nos vemos, amigo mío.

Sasuke se quedo ahí, sentado con su café enfriándose sobre la mesa al contrario de su cuerpo, que hervía de rabia, sentía el acido de la ira recorrer su cuerpo a la vez que sus ojos fulminaban la figura del pelirrojo alejándose por la calle. Le molestaba, odiaba a Gaara, ese imbécil estudiaba psicología solo para joderle la vida.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse, bebió de un golpe el contenido helado de la taza y guardo su libro en su morral. No le importaba todo lo que dijera Gaara, o Sakura, o cualquiera de sus amigos, no estaba obsesionado, era solo que odiaba a Namikaze con todo su ser, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía estar cerca de él.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Naruto sonreía feliz, estaban en la pizzería de la plaza con Sai y Dei, cuando se toparon con su prima y Tenten, fue una grata sorpresa cuando de pronto tras ellas aparecieron Shikamaru y Chouji, esos sí que no cambiaban nada, seguían exactamente igual a como los recordaba del instituto, solo que más maduros, y en el caso de Chouji, mas macizo que redondo.

Se sentaron todos en una mesa grande en la parte de afuera de la pizzería para poder disfrutar del agradable día bajo la sombra de los quitasoles, y también por el bien de Sai, que estaba utilizando unas gafas de sol oscuras y llevaba ya su segunda botella de gatorade.

-primito, iremos a un pub hoy día ¿quieren venir?- les pregunto la rubia, meciendo su coleta alta emocionada.

-por supuesto, pero no creo que Sai…- comenzó mirando a su amigo

-también voy, en un par de horas estaré como nuevo- las chicas sonrieron felices.

-mas te vale que si Picasso, nos quedo unos tragos pendientes la otra noche- le dijo Ten Ten guiñándole un ojo.

-te adoro, podría casarme contigo- le respondió mandándole un beso con la mano al cual la chica respondió con lo mismo. Todos rieron en la mesa, en verdad era una tarde muy agradable, ni en sus sueños de hace varios años se imagino estar así, con sus amigos, riéndose un sábado por la tarde comiendo en el parque, era casi un sueño idílico.

-¿esa no es Hinata?- la voz de Dei le hizo levantar la vista de su comida y fijarla en una chica de pelo largo que venia bajando unas escaleras mas allá, con un hermoso vestido blanco meciéndose al viento.

-sí, si es- se levanto emocionado y comenzó a agitar sus brazos para llamar su atención- ¡Hinata-chaaaaan!- la chica un tanto confundida comenzó a mirar a todas partes hasta que logro verlo y se acerco rápido a donde estaban- hola, Hinata-chan

-hola Naruto-kun, hola a todos- saludo sonriéndoles y haciendo una leve reverencia- que alegría verte, no te vi en toda esta semana en la Universidad.

-sí, es que me inscribí al equipo de soccer y no he tenido tiempo

-si, así me comentaron, me alegra que estés tan bien- le dijo la chica con la sinceridad saliendo por cada poro.

-sí, pero eso no es todo, también me inscribí en el taller de taijutsu, pero aun no he tenido clases, el sensei parece que esta indispuesto- estaba tan alegre contándole lo nuevo que estaba haciendo a su amiga que no noto el pequeño cambio de gesto que hubo en su rostro.

-emm.. Naruto-kun..

-¿Por qué no te sientas Hinata?- le ofreció una silla Shikamaru, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-no puedo, debo llegar a la casa pronto- se disculpo.

-nee porque no vienes con nosotros a la noche- le pidió Naruto colocando un pucherito, la chica rio bajito y asintió.

-está bien, no me podría negar a esa cara- volvió a reír por los pucheros que hacia- ¿Dónde irán?

-al Tabaneko – le respondió Ino- estaremos como a las 11 por allá, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, haremos una previa

-no puedo, tengo un compromiso antes.

-entonces no vemos en el pub- exclamo el rubio alegre, la chica le sonrió de vuelta. Con una reverencia se despidió de todos volviendo a prometer que la verían en la noche.

-¿a qué hora en tu casa, Ino?- le pregunto Deidara a la rubia. La conversación se dirigió a que harían en la noche, que qué comprarían y que se pondrían para salir. Sentía su cara destellar de felicidad, miro su reflejo en el vidrio del mostrador, ya no era el antiguo Naruto, cada día se convencía mas de ello, ahora era una luz de felicidad rodeado de amigos. Sonrió ampliamente, dejando relucir sus perfectos dientes blancos y parejos, quizás hasta podía besar a alguien hoy en la noche, pensó riendo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

No sabía porque, pero sentía que el ambiente estaba muy tenso, estaba segura que podría cortarlo con un cuchillo si quisiera. Pincho un trozo de queso de la tabla y lo comió lentamente mientras observaba a sus amigos.

Estaban en la terraza de su casa, tenían vista a un jardín pequeño y a una piscina pequeña con un jacuzzi, no pedía mas, vivía sola con Neji en esa casa. Kiba estaba sentado en el pasto con Akamaru echado a su lado, Sakura con Lee estaban en la otra banca y Gaara apoyada en ella fumando mientras bebía de su copa. Disimuladamente giro su vista hasta Sasuke, el moreno igualmente estaba fumando, cosa muy rara, las únicas veces que lo veía fumar era cuando se encontraba muy ebrio, y ahora hasta parecía hacerlo con rabia.

Suspiro abatida, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Gaara y Sasuke habían discutido, y podía tener la idea por qué. Miro de reojo un poco entristecida a su amigo pelinegro.

-¿en serio?- la exclamación de Sakura llamo su atención.

-así es, Naruto-kun tiene un potencial increíble- le afirmaba Lee

-nunca lo hubiera pensado, por como antes era gordo y todo eso- Kiba hizo un gesto con la mano- pero es bueno, muy bueno. En solo esta semana ya se hizo un lugar en el equipo.

-Gai-sensei piensa colocarlo de puntero, tiene muy buena puntería y es preciso en cuanto meter goles al arco.

-eso sería un desperdicio, deberían dejarlo como medio campista, el chico corre arto y muy rápido- observo Kiba. Comenzó una discusión de la cual no entendía mucho, pero se alegro por su amigo rubio, al parecer era muy bien valorado en el equipo.

Las luces de la terraza se encendieron automáticamente cuando ya la luz del sol era muy opaca, siguieron conversando en una amena charla sobre los ramos, planes a futuros, como iban sus relaciones y que harían el próximo fin de semana. Sin que se diera cuenta, de pronto su reloj marco las 22:30.

-que tarde es- murmuro. Sakura la miro extrañada.

-no es tanto Hinata, aun nos queda un rato.

-si, pero, es que tengo un compromiso- le dijo, Neji ya sabía, pero fue Kiba quien pregunto- Naruto-kun me invito a salir con él, y quede de encontrarnos en media hora más- sintió, casi instantáneamente como dos pares de ojos, unos negros y otros aguamarina se incrustaban en su cuerpo.

-¿iras sola?- le pregunto Sasuke, la chica asintió.

-eso está muy mal, ¿no la acompañaras Neji-san?- pregunto Lee, mirándola preocupado.

-no puedo, tengo mucho que estudiar.

-entonces yo te acompañare- Gaara apago su cigarrillo y le extendió la mano- seria un pésimo amigo si te dejo ir sola.

-gracias- acepto la mano dudosa. No sabía por qué pero sentía que haber aceptado la oferta del pelirrojo desataría muchos problemas.

-ve a arreglarte, yo te espero aquí- mientras subía la escalera, giro levemente la cabeza, la imagen de Gaara sonriendo disimuladamente de forma triunfal, y Sasuke que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada le dio a entender que estaba a punto de desatarse el infierno.

º-º-º-º-º-º

El sonido de la música hacia retumbar las calles dos cuadras antes de que llegaran al local. Iban todos juntos conversando y riendo a carcajadas, la casa de su prima quedaba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, y por ende, del barrio nocturno. Tabaneko era un pub que llevaba ya un tiempo en funcionamiento, recordaba que en el instituto fue furor cuando abrió, él nunca fue, pero la conocía por pasar a veces en el día por afuera del local que tenía un gran letrero con dos gatos negros con copas de Martini. Cuando llegaron se dio cuenta que seguía igual a como lo recordaba, bueno, por lo menos el letrero, por que el pequeño local que recordaba ahora era un concurrido pub de tres pisos.

Junto a la entrada vio a Hinata apoyada en la pared, esperándolos, ella alzo una mano para saludarlos. La abrazo suavemente como saludo, haciendo reir un poco a la chica.

-Hina-chan, me alegra que estes acá- le dijo sinceramente- ¿has estado esperando mucho?

-no, acabo de llegar.

-¿viniste sola?- le pregunto, mirando preocupado alrededor, no le hubiera gustado nada que a su amiga le pasara algo por su culpa. La chica negó lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera responder otra voz lo hizo.

-hola, Naruto- el rubio se dio vuelta viendo sorprendido la figura del pelirrojo tras él- espero que no te moleste que haya venido.

-no….no, para nada- respondió torpemente. Miro a sus amigos y ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos, vio a Sai mirar al pelirrojo de una forma que le dio a entender que iba a estar al pendiente de él.

-¡lets go!- grito Tenten empujándolos hacia la entrada del edificio, miró de reojo al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado en la entrada y que parecía estar más que relajado entre tantas personas que lo miraban extrañado. Ino los guio dentro del local, los llevo al segundo piso donde había mesas y sillones para que se sentaran a beber. Él junto a Sai y Deidara se ofrecieron a traer las bebidas.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto Dei mientras esperaban los tragos en la barra, asintió lentamente- no te preocupes nosotros estamos aquí, no hará nada, está solo.

-a mi no me gusta- declaro Sai mirando por sobre su hombro al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la mesa- él quiere algo, por eso está aquí- Dei también giro el rostro para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿crees que quiera hacerle algo a Naruto?- preguntó. Sai negó con la cabeza.

-no, yo creo que quiere tirárselo.

-¡QUEE!- su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo que aumento al doble por la mirada que le mando la chica de la barra ante el grito que soltó- ¿Qué … qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto un tanto acelerado, Sai lo miro serio.

-eso mismo mi amigo ingenuo- lo miró son pestañear, aun tratando de procesar las palabras dichas – la mirada que tiene al observarte, su postura, su tono de voz ¡todo! Indica que quiere algo contigo- arrugo el ceño

-quizás hicieron otra apuesta- murmuro amargado, Sai negó.

-no lo creo, pero….. solo no me gusta- Sai mirada enojado al pelirrojo, con los ojos achinados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-pareces una novia celosa- se rio Deidara, Sai hizo un morrito.

-Naru es mi Naru y de nadie más- soltó, abrazándolo por el cuello y apegándolo a él- solo mío- volvió a decir apegándolo aun mas a su cuerpo. Sintió el aliento del moreno sobre su oreja- ya sabes, haz la señal y yo salto- asintió contra el hombro de su amigo, cuando se despegaron, a lo lejos vio a Gaara mirándolos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sabía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero él era un genio así que no se estaba volviendo loco, solo actuaba como un genio comportándose como un loco pero sin ser loco solo un genio que se comporta como loco. Golpeo su frente contra el manubrio, el sueño le estaba afectando.

Después de salir de la casa de Neji, había conducido hasta el barrio nocturno, se demoro unos cinco minutos hasta localizar el auto de Gaara, y casi enseguida lo vio junto a Hinata y Namikaze entrando a Tabaneko. Aparco frente al pub y se quedo ahí, esperando.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que entraron, tres horas que llevaba aparcado en la calle, tres horas preguntándose qué mierda estaba haciendo ahí. Había llegado a un sinfín de conclusiones, la primera es que estaba ahí asegurándose de que su amigo le fuera leal, la segunda es que Hinata después quizás no tendría como volverse a casa, otra es que odiaba con toda su alma a Namikaze y quería ver como terminaba mal su salida.

Suspiro hastiado, en verdad estaba mal. Primero que nada Gaara le había dejado en claro cuáles eran sus intenciones, Hinata se volvería con Gaara y en el caso de que no fuera así la chica podía contratar un taxi. Suspiro enojado, esto era porque odiaba a Namikaze, nada más, nada más que eso, solo eso, porque lo odiaba, o si….

-me estoy volviendo loco- murmuro contra el manubrio. Tal vez Itachi tenía razón y debía tener una pareja estable- no puedo seguir acá – hizo contacto con las llaves y el motor rugió, coloco marcha, el auto apenas avanzo unos centímetro cuando apago el motor y se volvió a reclinar con tra el asiento.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo desganado y se sorprendió al ver el numero de Hinata. Contesto y trato de responder con una voz de recién despertado.

-sé que estas afuera Sasuke-kun – fue lo primero que le dijo la chica- te veo desde la ventana- Se asomo por la ventana y claro, en una de las ventanas del segundo piso estaba la figura de la chica mirándolo con el celular en su oreja- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no tengo idea- respondió malhumorado, volviendo a reclinarse contra el asiento- creo que mejor me voy ¿no?

- o puedes entrar- le dijo la chica guardaron silencio, podía escuchar la música provenir del celular, se frotó la cara con su mano.

-no lo se…

-les digo que yo te invite- insistió.

-no creo que sea buena idea- respondió, ya imaginándose las miradas que recibiría- mejor no Hinata, solo te quiero pedir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-no dejes que Gaara haga nada con Namikaze- la chica guardó silencio unos momento antes de oírla suspirar.

-no puedo hacer eso, Sasuke-kun- antes de que pudiera reclamar Hinata siguió hablando- si Gaara quiere estar con Naruto-kun no los puedo detener, y tu tampoco.

-¿por qué no?- pregunto irritado, dispuesto a soltar algunos improperios, no le gustaba cuando cuestionaban su autoridad ni de lo que puede o no puede hacer.

-porque a Gaara le gusta Naruto-Kun, y tu también sabes eso, si él quiere conquistar a Naru yo no se lo puedo impedir, a menos que Naruto-kun lo rechace. Si es que es el caso- frunció el ceño, no le gusto nada, absolutamente nada la última frase que utilizo Hinata.

-¿me contaras si pasa algo?

-solo si me preguntas- respondió Hinata con un tono de voz más relajado. Sasuke suspiro, rendido.

-hablaremos mañana, me iré a mi casa.

-Maneja con cuidado Sasuke-kun – se despidió Hinata. Arranco el auto y pudo sentir como la figura de la chica no se movió de la ventana, y su mirada lo siguió hasta que doblo en la esquina. Se sentía molesto, muy molesto, y se sentía aun más molesto de lo que ya estaba porque no entendía el porqué estaba molesto, y eso lo hacía molestarse más…

-aagghh!- gruño enojado. Definitivamente necesitaba dormir para dejar de pensar como si tuviera problemas de cognición.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Salió del local, con su chaqueta colgando de su mano y el sudor corriendo por su frente. Sonrió algo soso a Sai, ni siquiera lo notó, estaba mas interesado en un moreno que lo miraba coqueto desde la calle de enfrente. Miro a su lado, Hinata salió con los ojos cansados, ayudando a llevar a su prima que había caído rendida.

-creo que llevare a tu prima a la casa- le dijo sonriendo- me necesitan- murmuro apuntando con la mirada a Ino y Ten Ten. Rio un poco las ayudaron a detener un taxi y subirse a él.

Shikamaru con Chouji hicieron los mismo, Deidara se fue con ellos ya que vivían hacia la misma dirección. Sai hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que se iba con el moreno con el que había estado coqueteando toda la noche.

Miró a su lado y vio que se quedaba solo con Gaara, no se sintió incomodo, durante la noche se había dado cuenta de lo simpático que podía ser el pelirrojo, a pesar de la callado que era, inclusive habían bailado un poco juntos durante la noche.

-bueno, creo que me voy- le dijo levantando la mano.

-¿quieres que te lleve?- le preguntó el pelirrojo levanto las llaves.

-eehh… claro, ¿puedes?- pregunto un tanto cohibido.

-claro que sí, no bebo mucho y me sentiría mal el dejarte ir solo- lo tomo del brazo y lo guio hacia un auto rojo aparcado a unos pasos de la entrada del Tabaneko. Se subió y se coloco el cinturón, Gaara hizo lo mismo y pronto ambos iban en dirección a su casa.

-supe que estas en el equipo de soccer- se volvió a mirar al pelirrojo- y que eres muy bueno.

-¿eeh? No es para tanto- respondió ruborizado.

-no seas tan humilde, cuando uno es bueno en algo hay que reconocerlo- giraron en una esquina llegando a la avenida principal- ¿te gusta jugar?

-sí, me siento como libre cuando juego- volvió a ruborizarse por la frase tan cursi que había dicho- quiero decir… que me encanta…. Que…

-te apasiona- Gaara sonrió amable- te entiendo perfectamente. A mí me apasiona el arte- comenzó contando- siempre me ha gustado, mi madre era una excelente pintora, nuestra casa está decorada solo con cuadros que ella pinto- sonrió de forma triste por unos momentos, más bien algo melancólica. Entendió perfectamente la sonrisa con el "era" con el que se había referido Gaara a su madre- lamentablemente ni yo ni ninguno de mis hermanos salimos tan artísticos como ella, yo pinto horrible- ambos rieron un poco- pero no me canso de intentarlo, algún día espero pintar algo decente.

-¿no has tomado clases de pintura?

-si lo he hecho, pero de nada sirvió- respondió con una sonrisa burlona de sí mismo- pero bueno, aunque no tenga ese don siempre puedo ver los cuadros de mi madre o ir a exposiciones- el silencio cayó en el auto, Naruto un tanto sorprendido por la revelación que le había hecho Gaara, nunca pensó que fuera tan….. tan humano, tan parecido a él. Quizás los años de acoso los hizo ver menos humanos a sus ojos, o que no actuaban igual a él.- ¿doblo por aquí?

-si- respondió mirando como ya estaban llegando a su casa- en la siguiente esquina dobla a la izquierda- le guio- aquí, en la casa amarilla.

-no sé porque me imagine que tu casa seria naranja- ambos rieron, Naruto un poco avergonzado _¿tanto se notaba que le gustaba el naranjo?_ Se despidió de Gaara y le dio las gracias por traerlo a casa. El pelirrojo no arranco hasta que el ya había abierto la puerta y tenía un pie dentro de la casa.

Ingreso a la casa y cerro con cuidado la puerta. Subió las escaleras en silencio y se metió en su habitación. Mientras se colocaba el pijama pensaba en la noche que había tenido, en verdad que lo había pasado bien, y aunque en un principio se sorprendió con la llegada de Gaara, termino siendo una inesperada buena compañía. Se tapo con la sabanas y se abrazo la almohada, al cerrar los ojos unos ojos aguamarina se le vinieron a la mente y la última cara que se le vino a la mente antes de caer en el sueño fue una cara pálida enmarcada por cabellos rojos.

* * *

**Y se cumplio mi profecio, lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que estaba en los examenes en mi Universidad, ya me queda una semana y quedo libre, asi que espero actualizar pronto. **

**Como siempre espero que hayan disfruto del capitulo y nos vemos en el proximos capitulo =)**


	8. ¿Kakashi?

**Una apuesta**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo 8 **

**"¿Kakashi?**"

* * *

Depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa, repartiendo los objetos sobre la mesa antes de quitarla y devolverla a la cocina. Sirvió el té en silencio, sin mirar a su acompañante, cuando dejó la tetera humeante sobre el posador de fibra se digno a levantar la vista. Hinata miraba los adornos de la habitación sin molestarle el silencio de él.

-¿amaneciste bien?- le preguntó cordialmente, la chica se volvió hacia él y le sonrió dulcemente.

-si, sabes que no bebo mucho- respondió, asintió en silencio dando un sorbo a su té, Hinata hizo lo mismo- ¿y tu como estas Sasuke-kun?

-bien – respondió escueto. Ella lo miró escéptica.

-¿quieres hablar sobre lo de anoche?- le preguntó suavemente, se quedo mirando el piso, indeciso de si hablar o no, ni siquiera él estaba claro aún de lo que estaba pasando- sé que tienes más confianza con Sakura, desde pequeños han sido así, pero me gustaría poder ayudarte.

Suspiro un tanto estresado, tenía razón, su confidente de toda la vida había sido Sakura, a quien había recurrido ante cualquier duda femenina, o sobre problemas cotidianos, trivialidades. Ambos habían sido el soporte del otro, inclusive hace muchos años él se había convertido en el "seguro" de Sakura, cuando a su amiga le entro el pánico de que tal vez nunca se casara por el carácter que poseía, él sería algo así como el salvavidas si a los 30 ella no estaba casada. Sonrió ante el ridículo recuerdo, por supuesto que sí, Sakura era un soporte para él, pero así como lo era también se comportaba como una madre con él, y lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era alguien que le frunciera el ceño y le regañara, por ello había citado a Hinata.

-lo odio- Hinata alzo las cejas, esperando a que continuara- odio a Namikaze, eso es todo

-pero no crees que tu odio es un tanto obsesivo- dejo la tasa sobre el platillo y cruzo sus manos sobre su falda- han pasado años, y Naruto-kun nunca te ha hecho nada.

-no es cierto- gruño molesto, Hinata torció la boca.

-por favor, es increíble que aun te acuerdes de eso, no, lo increíble es que lo utilices de excusa- Hinata lo miro fijo, esperando alguna reacción por parte de él- nadie se acuerda de eso, es ridículo.

-da lo mismo- apoyo su mentón en la palma de su mano- ¿qué paso anoche?

-oh bueno, lo pasamos bien- la respuesta escueta le picó, alzo una ceja esperando mas información- la prima de Naru, Ino-chan, bebió mucho junto a su amiga y yo las acompañe hasta su casa, me quedé haya y en la mañana volví a la casa. Neji me estaba esperando….

-sabes a que me refiero- le corto, Hinata le miro serio.

-¿de verdad me vas a preguntar sobre ello?

-solo contesta Hinata- la chica suspiró derrotada.

-Naruto-kun se fue a su casa, hable con Gaara en la mañana, me dijo que él lo fue a dejar- apretó con su mano la taza, con mucha fuerza.

-¿dijo si paso algo?- Hinata negó.

-solo me dijo que conversaron, nada mas- ambos se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, bebieron de sus tasas y Hinata se dedico a mirar el paisaje a través del ventanal- ¿por qué vuelves a hacer lo mismo?

-¿a qué te refieres?- cuestiono confuso, Hinata le miro fijo, con tristeza mesclada en la profundo de sus ojos.

-todos estos años, desde que Naruto-kun se fue, todos comenzaron a cambiar, se dieron cuenta de las cosas que habían hecho- comenzó contando- creo que todos sintieron culpa, unos más que otros, y fue un pensamiento generalizado que surgió que, si volvían a ver a Naruto-kun, se disculparían con él. Lo que no entiendo, es porque tú, que habías cambiado durante estos años, que de verdad demostrabas sufrir por lo que le habías hecho, ahora te estás volviendo a comportar como cuando estábamos en el instituto, de verdad que no lo entiendo ¿por qué de pronto vuelve a surgir ese odio? Tu de verdad sentías lo que habías hecho ¿por qué dices que lo odias?- termino preguntando con angustia en su voz, sus ojos acuosos lo miraban, cuestionándolo lo que el mismo se cuestionó anoche al llegar a su casa.

-solo lo odio

-¿pero por qué?

-no lo sé- termino respondiendo, con apenas la voz escapando de su boca. Se sumió en un silencio y trato de evitar la cara compungida de Hinata, no necesitaba un sermón, pero ella no le sermoneo, solo le dijo claramente lo que él, en algún sitio de su inconsciente, pensaba.

-creo que necesitas aclararte Sasuke-kun – levanto la vista hacia Hinata, ella se arreglaba los pliegues de la falda nerviosa- solo creo que no deberías acercarte a Naruto-kun, hasta que vuelvas a ser como eras y dejes esa faceta inmadura tuya. No quiero que le vuelvas a hacer daño- sintió como esas últimas palabras le quemaban por dentro, Hinata tenía razón, y la verdad le quemaba.

Pronto Hinata se fue y él se quedo solo, meditando. Recordó a esa cara morocha y ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azul cielo y la sonrisa boba. El odio volvió a surgir en él y a su cabeza llego un recuerdo de hace casi veinte años.

_Su aniki lo había dejado en el parque para que jugara con los demás niños, le dijo que estaría solo un poco mas allá vigilándolo. Se dedico a jugar con una niña pelirrosa y mandona que siempre le seguía en todo, Sakura, se entretenía mucho con ella. Ambos jugaban a veces con otro niño, Gaara, que solo le gustaba columpiarse junto a su osito de peluche. Otras veces jugaba con Neji y Kiba, y Hinata se sentaba en el pasto a verlos jugar, era muy tímida._

_Pero ese día algo le llamo la atención, un nuevo niño jugaba en el parque, era rubio y tenía el pelo más bien largo para ser varón._

_-es un doncel- le había dicho Sakura emocionada._

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kiba mirando raro al rubio._

_-son niños que pueden tener bebes_

_-¡¿qué?! Pero si solo las niñas pueden- dijo Kiba sorprendido, mirando al niño rubio con otros ojos._

_-sí, pero ellos son especiales- Sakura sacó sus lentes de juguete y se los puso, colocándose en pose intelectual- mi mama me dijo que los niños donceles pueden tener bebes, no sé porque no me quiso explicar, pero lo importante es que nacen pocos niños así y solo le gustan los niños no las niñas._

_-iuugg, a mi no me podría gustar otro niño- dijo asqueado Kiba_

_-a mi tampoco- le siguió Neji_

_En cambio a él si le llamo la atención. Un niño que le gustaban los niños, eso era raro, él no era doncel, eso quería decir que solo le gustaban las niñas ¿o no? Se acercó a escondidas al rubio, estaba sentado en el pasto jugando con un gatito de color naranjo, lo mecía entre sus brazos y después lo alzaba y le besaba la cabecita, y al parecer al gato le gustaba._

_No sabía por qué, pero ese niño le llamaba mucho la atención. Las siguientes semanas, cada vez que el rubio aparecía, se escondía a verlo jugar con su gato. Un día su hermano le pilló espiando al niño, pensó que lo retaría, pero solo le sonrió y le entrego una flor, "entrégasela" le había dicho. Y así lo hizo. El rubio se había quedado sorprendido pero la acepto._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Uchiha Sasuke- respondió avergonzado- ¿y tu?_

_-Namikaze Naruto, y este es Kyubi- le presento al felino que maulló saludándolo. _

_Esa tarde jugaron sin cansancio, en los columpio, en el resbalín, después a las escondidas. Cuando al anocher se depidieron, Naruto le beso la mejilla y con una sonrisa le dijo:_

_-estoy enamorado de ti Sasu-chan – no le dio tiempo a responder cuando el rubio se alejaba junto a su papa. En su casa le contó emocionado a su aniki que Naru-chan estaba enamorado de él._

_-¿y tu estas enamorado de él también?- le había preguntado cuando le ayudaba a colocarle la pijama._

_-si, Naruto es un doncel, así que tendremos niños cuando nos casemos y jugara solo conmigo- no supo que era lo gracioso que había dicho para que su hermano se riera, pero luego de eso le dijo que le llevara un regalo a Naruto._

_Al día siguiente llevaba un pequeño paquete entre sus manos, emocionado lo busco por todas partes del parque, hasta que lo encontró, y su pequeño corazón se apretujo ante lo que vio._

_-te quiero mucho Iru-chan ¡cásate conmigo!_

_Naruto abrazaba a un niño que era más grande que él, y este lo abrazaba con cariño y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. El paquete cayó al suelo y sintió su vista nublarse. Sin querer ver más, salió corriendo hacia ningún lado, una lágrima resbaló por su pálida mejilla. _

Abrió los ojos, la taza de té había caído al suelo. Se levanto lentamente y la recogió, miró el reloj de pared avisando que ya era casi la hora del almuerzo. Se había quedado dormido por algunas horas. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina recordó el sueño, más bien recuerdo. Hinata tenía razón, era solo una excusa. ¿Entonces por qué le dolía recordar aquello?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-y entonces se saco los pantalones, ¡y la tenia de este porte!- todos se rieron, Sai y sus historias de fin de semanas eran algo que alegraban los lunes- ¿no me creen? Era asi un pedazo de…

-¡si, si entendimos!- le corto Dei

-pero es que no me creen- le dijo haciendo morritos- ¿les muestro una foto?

-¿le sacaste una foto?- pregunto incrédula Ten Ten

-es que era todo un monumento- la castaña se acerco y vio la foto del celular de Sai. Por su parte el prefirió ignorar los comentarios de Sai y dedicarse a disfrutar del descanso, era un lindo día, y había que aprovecharlos, el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y sin que se dieran cuenta estarían en invierno.

La campana anuncio el fin del almuerzo y todos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos edificios. Hoy le tocaba una clase al aire libre, así que debía dirigirse al parque que tenia la universidad.

-buenas tarde, Naruto- sorprendido se dio vuelta, para ver a un pelirrojo tras el.

-hola Gaara- el chico le sonrió y se unió en su marcha- ¿vas hacia el parque?

-en realidad voy al edificio de ciencias, esta justo al frente

-oh, claro- se sentía nervioso, no había hablado nada mas con el pelirrojo desde el sábado que salieron, pero al parecer el otro no se sentía incomodo.

-me gusto mucho hablar contigo, Naruto, quisiera poder hacerlo más seguido- lo miró sin entender, el chico le sonrió con ternura- me refiero a que me gustaría, si es que tu quieres, poder salir algún día, a pasear, al cine, a comer. Lo que se te ocurra.

-emm claro, digo, tendría que ver mi horario con los talleres, pero si- respondió confundido, Gaara sonrió complacido.

-bien, entonces me avisas cuando tengas tiempo para salir- cabeceo afirmando, Gaara se detuvo y le volvió a sonreír- estaré esperando tu llamada, aquí está mi numero- le extendió un papel que saco del bolsillo- cuídate, Naruto.

-tu igual Gaara- mientras veía al pelirrojo alejarse volvió a ver el papel con los números. Lo guardo en el bolsillo aun sin creerlo, se estaba haciendo amigo de Gaara. El pensamiento de un amigo nuevo le alegro la tarde y sonriendo se fue a su clase. Solo a las horas después se le ocurrió pensar el por qué Gaara tendría un papel con su numero de teléfono en el bolsillo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-vaya, ese Gaara si que es rápido con las cosas que se propone- comentó Kiba rascándose la cabeza, viendo como el pelirrojo se alejaba de Namikaze- le debe de gustar de verdad Naruto

-kiba….- le llamo Neji

-pero es que es en serio- le dijo gesticulando con las manos- siempre que puede va a hablar con él.

-Kiba….

-no me sorprendería que cualquier día los viéramos paseando por el mall o el parque

-Kiba….

-le debe de gustar de verdad, yo creo que lo conquistará

-Kiba…..- al fin atendió al llamado de Neji, quien apuntó suspirando a un Sasuke furibundo, con un aura asesina y los ojos, podría jurar, de un tono rojizo.

-¿su- sucede algo… Sasuke?- pregunto nervioso. Su amigo le miro y sintió el aire frio recorrer su cuerpo junto a la sensación de que si movia un musculo moriría al instante.

-Kiba…..- murmuro en tono gutural- cierra la puta boca- asintió rápidamente, sudando frio y con el cuerpo tiritando del miedo. Cuando Sasuke avanzo, aun con el aura oscura, se pudo mover un poco relajado.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- pregunto con el corazón acelerado a mil.

-mejor no involucrarse hasta que él mismo sepa que le pasa- le respondió Neji, observado como su amigo pateaba la puerta para ingresar a su edificio- por lo pronto, aprende a mantener la boca cerrada, Kiba.

-si ya aprendí la lección- unas lagrimitas cayeron por sus ojos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El día avanzo sorprendentemente rápido, sin que se diera cuenta se despedía de Sai y Deidara para dirigirse al complejo deportivo de la Universidad, hoy, al fin, tendría su primera clase de Taijitsu. En el colegio había comenzado a practicarlo mas que nada por el insentivo y persistencia de su profesor de deporte en Konoha, inclusive luego de haber salido practico aun un tiempo con él hasta que se fue del poblado.

El dojo era grande y por lo menos habían unos treinta estudiantes mas cuando ingreso. Se posisiono en una de las ultimas filas y se sento esperando al igua que los demás, que el maesto apareciera.

Fue en ese momento, mientras se dedicaba a observar a sus compañeros, cuando vio que en la primera fila, justo en el centro había una cabellera negra que el conocía perfectamente. Su dueño giro lentamente la cabeza y unos ojos negros y duros le penetraron hasta el alma.

Esto debía ser un chiste, ¡¿iba a ser compañero de Sasuke!? Sintió que comenzaba a hiperventilar, por su cabeza cruzo la idea de levantarse y arrancar lo mas rápido y dignamente posible, pero antes siquiera que mandara las ordenes a sus músculos, la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando la figura de un anciano formarse en el marco. El hombre avanzó por la habitación lentamente, todos guardando un respetuoso silencio, cuando hubo llegado aproximadamente a la mitad de la habitación carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.

-estudiantes, como supieron estuve indispuesto unas semanas, por ello no había podido asistir a los entrenamientos- la voz del anciano denotaba mucha edad, era ronca y firme, y a Naruto le recordó a esos viejos sabias que se sentaban y cuentan historias, se imagino al maestro con una túnica antigua y con una larga barba blanca, apretó los labios tratando de no reírse- … por todo esto he decidido- _"¿eh? Aun seguía hablando"- _que ya no seré su maestro.

Muchos murmullos comenzaron a surgir tras las palabras del hombre, Naruto se dedico a observar los rostros preocupados de todos, había escuchado que el maestro Hiroki-san era uno de los mejores, y que gracias a él varios de sus estudiantes alcanzaban buenas posiciones en las competencias nacionales.

-Pero maestro ¿qué haremos mostros sin usted?- pregunto un chico cerca suyo, varios asistieron a su pregunta.

- ya lo tengo pensado, he traído a un antiguo alumno mio, que estoy seguro, llenara el vacío que dejaré yo, y estoy seguro que lo superara- el maestro giro la cabeza hacia la puerta corrediza que aun estaba abierta- les presento a Hatake Kakashi.

Se escucharon unos pasos y por el marco apareció la figura de un hombre joven, alto y de un excéntrico cabello blanco que además cubría su rostro una mascara negra y uno de sus ojos quedaba oculto bajo su flequillo. Varios murmullos se hicieron presentes mientras éste caminaba hasta colocarse junto al maestro.

-desde hoy él será su maestro, trátenlo con respeto como si fuera yo- el maestro se despidió, todos los alumnos le hicieron una prolongada reverencia hasta que el anciano se hubo ido del dojo, dejando al nuevo maestro solo frente a la clase y a un rubio demasiado sorprendido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-el mundo es pequeño – Naruto se dio vuelta y observo al peliblanco tras él- ¿no, Naruto?

-si, es muy pequeño- se levanto sonriendo y le dio un gran abrazo al mayor, el cual fue respondido con el mismo cariño- no tenia idea que estabas aquí, pensé que te encontrabas en Kyoto.

-bueno estaba, hasta que Hiroki-sensei me llamo hace unas semanas para que fuera su remplazo. La paga es buena- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

-Iruka debe estar muy feliz de volver a vivir aquí- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara

-si, está muy feliz- se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, recordando viejos tiempos- te veo muy bien para estar en esta ciudad

-si…- respondió vagamente- tengo buenos amigos

-me alegro por ello- Naruto bajo la mirada, podía sentir la mirada de Kakashi escanear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no le gustaba que hiciera eso, se sentía intimidado.

Trato de mantenerse relajado mientras lo escrudiñaban, era increíble su habilidad para descubrir lo que ocurría en el fondo de su mente. Fue Kakashi quien descubrió lo débil que era mentalmente cuando llego al instituto de Konoha luego de abandonar la ciudad, fue su profesor de deportes, y a pesar de que fue mal visto, lograron hacer una muy estrecha amistad, Kakashi estuvo para todo lo que él necesitara, y por ello sentía que siempre tendría una deuda con él por todo lo que le ayudo.

Cuando Kakashi le confeso que buscaba a una pareja estable para consolidar su vida, no dudo en presentarle a su primo Iruka, bueno, en realidad no eran primos, pero Iruka había vivido con ellos cuando pequeños tras la muerte de sus padres, que eran muy amigos de su papa, por lo que lo adopto como primo. A pesar de que Kakashi nunca pareció estar interesado en ningún doncel, solo mujeres, cambio cuando le presento a Iruka, parecía que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, y no pudo estar mas feliz por dos de las personas que mas le importaban.

-Uchiha estaba en esta clase- dio un respingo por la declaración- ¿estas bien con ello?

-si, no puedo huir toda la vida, debo enfrentar los problemas- respondió sonriendo con seguridad ante sus palabras. Los ojos de Kakashi lo miraron fijo.

-has madurado mucho, Naru-chan- se puso rojo ante el apelativo, trato de reclamar pero Kakashi lo envolvió en un gigantesco abrazo, presionándolo fuertemente contra su pecho- nos está espiando- le murmuro en su oído

Se quedo quieto, analizando las palabras recién dichas. ¿Quién los espiaba? ¿Sasuke? Giro levemente su cuerpo, y por entre la curvatura del cuello del mayor pudo ver que se asomaba por la puerta una cabellera negra. Frunció el seño, ¿por qué los espiaba?

-bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte Naru-chan- de nuevo se coloró por el sobrenombre- cuando quieras ven a visitarme a mi casa, siempre eres bienvenido- con una ultima caricia en el pelo, Kakashi salió por una puerta que daba directo hacia su camarín privado. Se rasco nervioso el cuello, ahora estaba solo con Sasuke.

Cruzo la puerta con la frente en el alto, y sin mirar al moreno se dirigió a su casillero para sacar su bolso, miro de reojo a Uchiha, éste no le quitaba la vista de encima y no se movía ni un musculo, apoyado en la pared, ya cambiado y con su bolso colgando despreocupadamente del hombro como si no pesara nada.

Le dio la espalda y desato el cinturón del traje, se saco la parte de arriba y rápidamente se puso una camisa manga corta, volvió a correr la vista para ver que aun el moreno lo miraba. Con la cara un tanto sonrojada se apuró en cambiarse el pantalón y colocarse las zapatillas. Se miro al espejo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y alborotaba un tanto su cabello, aprovecho de mirarse si tenia algo en la cara que le pareciera tan interesante a Sasuke, pero no, todo seguía igual.

Termino de guardar sus cosas en el bolso y cuando giro para marcharse su corazón dio un salto y el bolso cayó al suelo, Sasuke estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que podría matar.

-¿s..si?- pudo preguntar en un murmullo un tanto nervioso, Sasuke no respondió- ¿necesitas algo?- le volvió a interrogar.

-¿lo conoces?- la pregunta lo descoloco que solo pudo mirarlo con sus grandes ojos y pronunciar un "¿ah?"- no te hagas el dobe, al sensei, lo conoces- el tono con que le hablaba comenzó a irritarlo, ¿quien se creía el Uchiha-bastardo para hablarle así a él?

-si, si lo conozco- afirmo desafiante. El moreno frunció aun mas el ceño.

-¿de donde lo conoces?

-y a ti que te importa

-responde dobe- le dijo amenazante acercándose un paso a él imponiéndose por los centímetros de mas que poseía.

-no lo haré, teme- se quedaron mirando desafiándose con la mirada. Por su parte, Naruto sentía que el corazón le palpitaba a mil, sentía las descargas de adrenalina intoxicar todo su cuerpo y una nueva sensación se daba paso a través de su piel, la liberación- no sé qué derecho crees tener, pero mi vida privada no te incumbe- tomo su bolso del suelo y paso por el lado del moreno, sin embargo no llego muy lejos ya que una mano lo tomo por el brazo y lo empujo para apoyarlo violentamente contra los casilleros.

-no te pases de listo, Namikaze

-entonces no te metas en mis asuntos, Uchiha

Se miraron fríamente por un largo un largo rato, luchando con sus miradas para imponerse mutuamente. Naruto con un movimiento brusco se zafó del agarre de Sasuke y rápidamente tomo su bolso saliendo del lugar.

Kakashi, escondido tras la puerta del dojo dio una última mirada a lo sucedido antes de alejarse en silencio, meditando lo que acababa de ver.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Saliendo de la ducha se echo desnudo sobre la cama, sin importarle el mojarla con las gotas que resbalaban de su cuerpo. Coloco un brazo sobre su frente, observando el techo de su habitación y las manchas que habían quedado en él por el enamoramiento que había tenido en su época escolar.

No sabía lo que pasaba, pero ese enfrentamiento tan violento con Sasuke, aun mas sin haber cruzado mas que una palabra con él lo había dejado nervioso y lleno de adrenalina en su cuerpo. No había tomado el autobús, prefirió caminar a casa y despejar su mente.

Cerró los ojos recordando el rostro enojado y los ojos inundados por la ira ¿por qué se comportaba así? No lo sabia, y tampoco tenia interés en saberlo, Uchiha había quedado en el pasado, no debía importarle lo que él hiciera ya no poseían ninguna relación.

Abrió los ojos agotado y vio el papel que descansaba en el velador junto a su cama, lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo desplegó mostrando una serie de números. Se le quedo mirando un buen rato, meditando.

Tal vez llamar a Gaara suena una buena idea.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora, sé que fue mucha y fue de pura floja, ya saben, las vacaciones, no mas universidad, la fiesta de año nuevo, el novio, etc. u.u**

**Trataré de no desaparecerme tanto, pero me está siendo difícil escribir ya que mis sobrinas apenas ven que tomo el computador se sientan en mis piernas para que juguemos.**

**De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y ojala sigan leyendo a pesar de que últimamente me he demorado en escribir. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! =)**


	9. La disculpa de Sakura

**"Una apuesta"**

**By: Askarsha**

**Capitulo 9 **

**"la disculpa de Sakura"**

* * *

El refresco de lata le tapo su campo de visión y agradecido le dio una sonrisa a quien se la ofrecía. La abrió y le dio un gran sorbo, a su lado, su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

-es una gran vista- asintió dándole la razón, desde ese mirador se podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad- ¿te encuentras bien?

-si

-no suena muy convencido ese si- se giro a ver al pelirrojo que le miraba fijo.

-no es nada, solo pensaba sobre los talleres

-¿algún problema en alguno de ellos?

-no, sólo que las practicas de soccer van a aumentar y me toparía con los entrenamientos del dojo- no era excusa, esa misma semana Gai-sensei les había dicho que para tener mas oportunidades de clasificar se iban a aumentar paulatinamente los entrenamientos.

Suspiro y se recostó en la banca, el ocaso del sábado era hermoso y sentía que la salida con Gaara le había ayudado a despegarse de todo lo ocurrido en la semana, las clases, los entrenamientos, el encuentro con Sasuke, del cual no había querido mencionárselo a nadie. Era una grata compañía el pelirrojo, ojala hubiesen sido amigos en el instituto.

-en dos semanas es Halloween- Gaara bebió de su refresco observando el atardecer- se hace una gran fiesta en la Universidad, no sé si has visto los carteles.

-creo que si- menciono tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿te gustaría que fuéramos juntos?- miro los ojos agua marina- dan un premio por los disfraces en pareja.

-si por qué no, suena divertido- ambos sonrieron guardando un cómodo silencio. Pasaron los minutos y la noche comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, y a su vez el frio de la brisa de otoño- creo que es hora de volver a casa, se hace tarde.

-te dejo en tu casa- ambos se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia el auto de Gaara. Antes de subir al auto miro la espalda del pelirrojo y sonrió con agrado, sin duda le gustaba este nuevo Gaara, o mas bien, le gustaba haber conocido al verdadero Gaara, apreciaba mucho la amistad que estaba forjando con él.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa se dirigió directo a la cocina, por el olor que había su padre debía estar terminando la cena, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio sentado cómodamente en la mesa de la cocina a Deidara y Sai.

-hola hijo—le saludo Minato removiendo algo en la sartén- mira quienes vinieron a comer con nosotros.

-hola chicos- les saludo sentándose frente a ellos, ambos lo saludaron, pero la mirada que recibió de ellos le hizo entender que algo había pasado y que se enteraría después. Cenaron amenamente y al terminar ayudaron a colocar los platos sobre el fregadero y subieron a su habitación.

Apenas entraron todos, Sai cerró la puerta con pestillo y hombro con hombro con Deidara se cruzaron de brazos frente a él y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- cuestiono sentándose en la cama.

-pues tú dinos- dijo su amigo rubio.

-te vimos- miro de Deidara a Sai viceversa tratando de entender a qué se referían sus amigos- con Gaara.

-¿por qué sales con el pelirrojo? Y mas importante aún ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-yo no salgo con él- aclaro- bueno si, pero en ningún sentido que puedan haber interpretado, solo somos amigos, me gusta su compañía, nada mas

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Dei entornando los ojos.

-completamente, creo que Gaara podría ser un buen amigo. Además le gusta el arte.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Sai prestándole atención, cabeceo afirmando y el moreno pareció quedarse un momento ensimismado- mmm… si le gusta el buen arte no puede ser tan malo.

-que comparación más estúpida- le reto Deidara, sin embargo Sai no le prestó atención- bueno y ya que al parecer eres tan amigo de él ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco?

-¿qué quieren saber?

-cualquier cosa, si tú crees que es un buen chico entonces nosotros como tus mejores amigos debemos saber sobre él ¿no?

-sí, creo que tienes razón- les sonrió contento por los buenos amigos que poseía..

-antes que nada- murmuro Deidara abrazándolo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!

-¡apio verde naru!- Sai se unió al abrazo, quedando él entremedio de sus dos mejores amigos.

-gracias chicos- su voz enternecida se rompió por la emoción, en su escritorio el reloj marcaba las 00:00

-nada de gracias, empieza con buen pie tu cumpleaños- Dei le alargo un paquete de regalo, Sai a su lado hizo lo mismo- y después nos cuentas que tal tu salida con el pelirrojo.

-¡Minato-san! ¿Puede pedir pizza?- gritaba Sai desde el marco de la puerta. Naruto solo rió dispuesto a abrir sus regalos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-aun no sé de qué disfrazarme, quiero algo que se me vea bien a mí y a Lee, pero mi pequeño cejudo tiene problemas para encontrar algo que le sienta bien…

Giro los ojos por décima vez de lo que llevaba la tarde, desde su posición junto a la ventana y con la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano observaba a su amiga revolotear por su habitación moviendo ropa de aquí para allá.

-neee ¿tú qué opinas Sasuke?

-que vayas disfrazada de pinza, combinarías perfectamente con las cejas de Lee- no pudo evitar que su labio se curvara en una sonrisa ante la indignada mirada de Sakura.

-tan dulce y amable como siempre mi querido Sasu-chan

-no me llames así- la chica se giró ignorándolo y siguió rebuscando en su armario, mientras tanto él se entretenía mirando por la ventana, Sakura vivía en un departamento en el piso 22, por lo que la vista que tenia del centro de la ciudad era magnifica- ¿a qué hora llega tu madre?

-no lo sé, debería estar aquí para cenar si es que la charla con el abogado no se alarga

-¿aun da problemas tu padre?

-si- respondió la chica con amargura- debería morirse pronto el bastardo

-no te enojes, te pondrás fea con las arrugas- le dijo colocando los dedos en la frente de ella y masajeandole las arrugas hasta que volvió a relajarse y la piel retorno a ser lisa. Sakura le sonrió agradecida.

-bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué te trajo a verme?- de una patada nada sutil botó el montículo de ropa que había sobre su cama y lo empujo para que se sentara- ¿y bien?

-primero que nada, necesito un consejo, no que me reten

-es sobre Namikaze, ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica entornando los ojos, él no respondió y ella suspiro- Sasuke, creí que ya era un tema pasado

-y lo es

-¿entonces por qué estas aquí?

-¿me vas a ayudar o no?- le pregunto mosqueado. Sakura lo tomo de las mejillas y acerco su cara con la de él hasta el punto de rozar las narices, los segundos pasaban y los ojos negros se enfrentaban con los verdes sin pestañear hasta que la chica bajo la cabeza deslizándose a su cara los mechones de cabello rosa.

-mi respuesta será la misma que la de esa vez- murmuro alejándose y sentándose en la silla del tocador.

-eso sería ridículo, yo no…

-Sasuke, puedes tratar de engañarme a mí, de mentirme y hacerme creer una cosa, pero no le puedes mentir a lo que pasa acá- le dijo apuntando con uno de sus dedos su pecho izquierdo, justo en el punto donde debería estar el corazón.

-allí solo hay odio

-o es algo más disfrazado de odio- le respondió ágilmente. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Sakura se dedicaba a verse las uñas mientras que él fijo su visto en la alfombra de la habitación, su pecho latía rápido y fuerte ante los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza, en todos ellos estaba metida una cabeza rubia. Cerro los ojos y un solo pensamiento cruzó y se afirmó en su mente

_"maldita y sabionda Sakura"_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se quitó el traje lo más rápido que pudo y lo metió en el bolso, se terminó de vestir justo para salir con el último grupo que salía de los vestidores, antes de que la puerta se cerrara se giró levemente y de reojo pudo observar a una cabellera negra sentada en las bancas.

Se giró al frente y suspiro aliviado, estas últimas dos semanas habían resultado así con los entrenamientos en el dojo, sabía que no era una conducta muy valiente del "nuevo Naruto", pero es que de verdad deseaba no enfrentarse con Sasuke, más aun cuando podía sentir sobre su nuca la mirada de odio que le dedicaba. No era una huida cobarde, era una retirada inteligente, sí.

-Naruto- se dio vuelta y unos pasos más atrás estaba Kakashi, vestido ya normal pero con una bufanda cubriendo la máscara de su rostro- ¿quieres venir a mi casa?- le pregunto mostrándole las llaves del vehículo colgando de sus dedos.

-claro, me encantaría- ambos se fueron caminando hacia los estacionamientos y pronto estaban en rumbo a la casa del peliplateado- ¿Iruka está en la casa?

-así es, en el colegio que trabaja les dieron unos días libres por Halloween, así que no tiene mucho trabajo que hacer- doblo violentamente en una esquina y se escuchó algo caer en el asiento trasero, se giró para ver que había sido y descubrió a un pequeño perro tirado en el piso del auto.

-hay un perro- murmuro sorprendido.

-¡oh! Es Pakkun, se me había olvidado que estaba en el auto jeje- rio rascándose la cabeza, lo miró incrédulo, ¿a quién se le olvidaba su perro? Tomo al pequeño perro entre sus brazos que se dejó acariciar, y ese fue el segundo en el que le reconoció.

-¿este es el perro que te regalo Iruka en su primer aniversario?

-así es, ha crecido arto ¿no?- por supuesto que había crecido, él había acompañado a Iruka a escoger al cachorrito, uno tan pequeño que cabía cómodamente en la palma de su mano, bueno no era para sorprenderse, eso había pasado hace tres años.

-es bastante regalón- comentó acariciando las orejas del perrito que se echó de espalda sobre sus piernas y abrió las patas de par en par totalmente entregado al placer.

-yo más bien diría pervertido- rio Kakashi al ver a Pakkun en aquella posición- pero si es bastante regalón, Iruka lo ha malcriado todos estos años, es como nuestro hijo- murmuro un poco abatido.

Miro con una sonrisa triste a Pakkun, por supuesto que sabía el porqué del tono de Kakashi, ni él ni Iruka eran donceles, eran simples hombres que se habían enamorado y que decidieron estar juntos , pero que nunca iban a poder formar una familia. Inclusive una vez tuvo que escuchar el desatino de una mujer que les pregunto que para qué estaban juntos si nunca iban a tener bebes, o el de ese hombre que se rio en sus caras y en tono jocoso les dijo que solo eran un par de desviados. Miro a su antiguo sensei y deseo poder ayudarlos de alguna forma, podía entender perfectamente la necesidad de ellos, a su edad, del querer formar familia.

-ya llegamos- le dijo dejando atrás la voz triste, tomo su maletín y salió del auto, el salió con Pakkun entre sus brazos y miro la casa a la que habían llegado, no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, tenía el tamaño justo, de un color azul suave por afuera, de dos pisos y con algunas flores en la entrada. Era una bella casa familiar- Naruto no te quedes ahí, pasa- con unos gestos de mano le invito a entrar, la casa era igual de bella y bien cuidada que como lo era por afuera.

-¿he Pakkun, quieres que te baje?- le pregunto al perro que había comenzado a ladrar suavemente. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar solo pudo observar como en un segundo aparecía una manada de perros por una de las puertas y se le lanzaban a sus brazos, aplastándolo contra el suelo- ¿Qué… pasoo….?

-oigan muchachos salgan, no molesten a Naruto- decía Kakashi tomando a los perros del collar y jalándolos para dejarlo libre del peso- lo siento, son muy entusiastas con las visitas, pero no son malos- le decía mientras sacaba al último y tomaba a Pakkun en brazos.

-Kakashi, ¿llegaste?- de una de las puertas apareció su antiguo amigo de la infancia, Iruka, vestido con un delantal y una cebolla en la mano- ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto eres tú!

-pobre Naruto- comento Kakashi al ver como su pareja se arrojaba sobre el aturdido chico.

La cena fue amena, la conversación fluía sin esfuerzo al igual que las risas y los trozos de comida que se iban bajo la mesa para los ocho perros escondidos allí. Se podía decir que Iruka con Kakashi ya se encontraban consolidados como una verdadera pareja, ambos se movían al mismo tiempo, estaban pendientes el uno del otro, a lo que dijeran, a las necesidades, compartían miradas cómplices al pronunciarse ciertas palabras.

-y todo se debe gracias a ti, Naruto- dijo Iruka sonriente alzando su copa para brindar, chocaron el cristal ante un abochornado rubio que no sabía por qué tantos halagos- gracias a ti conocí a Kakashi- le entrego una mirada de profundo amor y el Hatake se la respondió con una sonrisa brillante- y también se debe a ti que tengamos a nuestros bebes- sonrió apuntando a la manada de perros que agitaban sus colas.

-¿por mí?- se rasco la cabeza y miro a la manada que tenía la vista atenta a los comensales. Iruka le tomo una mano y se la acaricio con cariño, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos y gratitud en una toque tan íntimo que le hizo sacudir su corazón.

-así es, por cada día especial que hemos tenido estos años juntos nos compramos un perro nuevo- explico Kakashi comiendo tranquilamente arroz.

-¡¿eehhh!?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?- pregunto Kiba viendo a un pelinegro a las puertas de la Universidad con un aura siniestra y fría. Neji resoplo y con un movimiento se quitó el pelo que le caía sobre el hombro.

-es que Naruto se acaba de ir con Kakashi-sensei en su auto- le contesto Lee bajito en el oído. Se echó a reír de forma similar a un perro.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿el de taijitsu? Mira no sabía que a Naruto le gustaran los mayores, pero por lo menos tiene buen gusto, con tanto ejercicio debe de tener un cuerpo de atleta como los que van a las olimpiadas….

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, un puñetazo se estrelló contra el costado de su cara mandándolo directamente al piso.

-¡Kiba-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-aprende a cerrar la boca- le reto Neji, observando como la figura de Sasuke Uchiha avanzaba por la calle aterrorizando a los transeúntes.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-no puedo creer que vayas a ir vestido así- se le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza al observar el traje con el que Sai había llegado a su casa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Me disfrace de ninja- dijo abriendo los brazos y girando sobre si.

-pensé que venias de ramera- murmuro para si al ver lo apretada y escotada de la ropa que llevaba- te ves muy bien Dei.

-gracias, este look me viene- dijo meneando la capa de vampiro- ¿y tú que eres?

-soy Kyuubi, el demonio zorro de nueve colas- dijo orgulloso. Le había costado mucho decidirse, pero cuando Gaara le dijo que podían vestirse similares y le dio la idea del Kyubbi no pudo decir que no, así que ahora vestía con un juego de camisa naranja claro y unos pantalones que tenían unos dibujos simulando a ocho colas enrolladas en ellos y una cola de zorro colgando de la parte posterior, además de orejas y el maquillaje de los bigotes- mira hasta aproveche de comprarme lentillas rojas para que se viera más real y así no llevar mis gafas.

-wuau se ve fantástico- aprecio Sai- te ves violable.

-¡deja de decir estupideces!- le golpeo Deidara en la cabeza- será mejor que nos vayamos no quiero llegar muy tarde.

Se subieron al auto de Deidara y se embarcaron hacia el salón de eventos de la Universidad, muy bonito y hasta cierto punto ostentoso. A veces Naruto pensaba que podrían haber mafias detrás de la administración, para lograr tener tanto dinero disponible.

-¿y Gaara?- le pregunto Sai.

-me esperara en la entrada, quiere que entremos juntos

-jum! Será mejor que le marques los límites al pelirrojo, puede que tu no quieras nada con él, pero quizás el no piense lo mismo- le aconsejo Deidara.

-Gaara es solo un amigo

-para ti.

No se siguió mas con la conversación hasta que aparcaron en el estacionamiento de la Universidad, había una gran cantidad de personas disfrazadas de cosas que a Naruto nunca se le hubieran ocurrido.

-¡Naruto!- se giró y ahí estaba Gaara, vestido del Ichibi llamándolo desde un par de carros más allá- me alegra que hayas llegado, te ves bien- le sonrió agradecido por el cumplido

-tú también te ves bien

-hola pelirrojo- saludo Sai pasando al lado de él, Deidara también le saludo- los dejamos nosotros nos vamos a la barra- el ninja y el vampiro se despidieron y entraron al salón de eventos.

-¿vamos?- le ofreció Gaara mostrando la entrada de forma caballerosa

-si

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-eres tan poco original

-eso lo dices de envidioso, me veo fabuloso- Kiba alzo con orgullo sus patitas de perro- ¡Guau!

-imbécil- murmuro Neji, Hinata, vestida como gatubela, tomo su brazo envuelto por el traje de Batman.

-tu eres el imbécil- contraataco Kiba- ¡y tu también!

-¿por qué yo?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-por que vinieron disfrazados en pareja- dijo apuntando a la pareja de ciudad gótica y a Sakura y Lee vestidos de Luigi y la princesa Peach- los únicos sensatos somos yo y Sasuke- el aludido alzo una ceja y apoyo el brazo en la espada que llevaba colgando del cinto de su traje de samurái.

-por supuesto, tu eres tan cuerdo- comentó mordaz Batman

-¡agh! Y Gaara también- dijo el chico-perro apuntando hacia la entrada del salón.

Todos se giraron hacia allá viendo como su amigo pelirrojo se paseaba junto a un lindo rubio vestido de zorro, ambos hablaban y se reían como si fueran cómplices de toda la vida.

-creo que están disfrazados del ichibi y del Kyubi- medito Lee observándolos detenidamente.

-Naruto vestido de zorro y con ese traje y las orejas y la cola- comenzó Kiba rascándose el mentón con sus patitas de perro- Gaara es muy listo, estoy seguro que lo vistió así a propósito porque después de la fiesta quiere tener otra fiesta, pero privada- lo último lo dijo con tono sugerente moviendo las cejas.

-parece que Gaara va en serio- murmuro Sakura. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-pues mira que Namikaze se ve bien en ese disfraz, y se los dice alguien que no le gustan los donceles- puso una pata de perro en el pecho y abrió bien sus ojos tratando de hacer ver que su opinión era de peso- yo diría que se ve violable.

De pronto un fuerte golpe se escuchó que llamo la atención de las personas cercanas, un samurái muy enojado se hacia paso entre la gente mientras que atrás un chico disfrazado de perro gemía tirado en el suelo.

-¿cuándo aprenderás a callarte?-murmuro molesto Neji mientras Hinata miraba horrorizada el chichón que comenzaba a asomarse en la cabeza de Kiba.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, había perdido el sentido del tiempo, solo bebía y bailaba, se reía y saltaba, se abrazaba y comentaba algo chistoso, y por supuesto le hacia el quite a la mirada de odio que le entregaba el Uchiha desde el otro lado del salón ¿es que no tenía vida propia que lo importunaba a él?

La música cambio de ritmo y de pronto se veía con su cuerpo totalmente pegado al de Gaara, el alcohol a esas alturas de la noche ya hacia efecto en su cerebro y solo pudo apoyar la cabeza y dejarse guiar por el rápido movimiento que hacia el pelirrojo al bailar.

De pronto sintió como algo golpeo bruscamente su espalda y casi se va junto a Gaara al piso, de entre la bruma que provocaba el alcohol en sus ojos, logro ver que ese algo era "alguien", mas certeramente Sai. Se agacho y lo levanto con algo de dificultad, su amigo estaba muy ebrio.

-ezze joo de uta- murmuro Sai tratando de enfocar la vista- joo puta

-llevémoslo al baño- aconsejo Gaara tomándolo desde el otro costado. Ambos lograron sacar casi a rastras a Sai de la pista de baile y llevarlo a uno de los baños.

-ocupado- le dijo a una pareja que pensaba entrar tras de sí, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara. No le importaba ser maleducado, pero estaba seguro que su amigo no deseaba que lo vieran en ese estado.

-todozz zzong iuales- murmuro el moreno gesticulando exageradamente con sus brazos.

-¿Qué te paso Sai?- le pregunto sobándole la espalda, Gaara boto su vaso con alcohol y lo lleno de agua- gracias- trato de acercar el vaso a los labios de Sai, que abrió la boca sin poner resistencia.

-todos sin iguales- dijo esta vez más claro- si eres doncel eres un puto, eres el juego de esos…. ¡esos hijos de puta!- vocifero apoyando su cabeza en una pared y resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

Claro que entendía que estaba hablando Sai, al igual que él, su amigo era un doncel, pero a diferencia de él Sai llevaba una vida sexual muy activa y promiscua, además de anónima, muchas veces lo había oído cambiarse el nombre sólo para hacerse el desentendido si alguna vez volvía a toparse con el tipo. Todo ello por algo que había pasado ya hace mucho.

Hace varios años Sai tuvo su primer amor, todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero lamentablemente el chico con el que andaba no sentía exactamente lo mismo, tal como le explico después, se había involucrado con Sai por la curiosidad de estar con un doncel. No con un hombre, un Doncel, que en el acto sexual es muy distinto a los hombres normales, como la lubricación natural y la dilatación rápida, además de la flexibilidad y "los anillos". En verdad era algo muy obsceno, y una de las razones porque muchos querían experimentar con donceles, los anillos eran unas terminaciones que se encontraban dentro del conducto anal con una textura especial y muy placentera.

Claro que sabía quiénes eran "los hijos de puta", de seguro hubo algún idiota que le dijo directamente a Sai lo que quería. Acaricio suavemente los mechones del pelinegro, el cual al parecer se había quedado dormido en el piso del baño.

-dejémoslo descansar un momento- le dijo Gaara apoyado en el lavamanos.

-sí, es lo mejor, así le bajara un poco la borrachera.

-sabes que yo nunca haría eso- se giró para ver al pelirrojo que lo miraba seriamente- yo nunca me involucraría con un doncel por esas cosas.

-estoy seguro, eres una buena persona- le sonrió, sin embargo se sorprendió por el leve abrazo que le dio Gaara junto a esa mirada tan intensa.

-sé que no es el mejor momento, pero quiero que sepas que tú me gu…

-te quiero Gaara- le interrumpió, su corazón se aceleró y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sabia hacia donde iba el pelirrojo- y mucho, pero quiero que entiendas que ese querer solo puede ser de amigo- bajo la mirada sin poder mantenérsela- lo siento

El silencio inundo el baño por largos segundos que a Naruto se le hicieron eternos, lentamente los brazos de Gaara soltaron su cuerpo y mantuvo una distancia prudente de su cuerpo.

-me rechazaste sin darme la oportunidad de declararme.

-¡noo! Yo no….

-shhh- le silencio el pelirrojo- no tienes que decir nada más, te agradezco que seas directo- sonrió tristemente antes de componer su rostro- y acepto tu amistad, eres alguien especial Naruto, y no te quiero perder.

-yo tampoco- respondió con la voz emocionada, no se pudo contener y lo abrazo, tiritando en sus brazos. Sabía lo que era el rechazo y odiaba rechazar a alguien, que con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo resulto ser una persona maravillosa- espero que encuentres pronto a alguien que te haga feliz.

-gracias- ambos se sonrieron sinceramente, hasta que…

-¡¿Naruto estas ahí?!- Deidara desde afuera golpeaba la puerta- ¡me contaron lo de Sai, me lo llevo!

-vamos, llevémoslo al auto, no creo que tu amigo se lo pueda llevar solo- asintió y entre ambos levantaron a Sai del suelo y lo sacaron del baño.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Qué si estaba feliz, por supuesto que lo estaba? No fue de chismoso, claro que no, solo que no pudo evitar oír lo que sucedió dentro del baño, y se quedó ahí hasta que vio al rubio novio de su hermano acercarse entre la multitud.

Se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, junto a Hinata que se había sacado los tacos negros y se acariciaba los pies adolorida. Le entrego dinero a Neji y le dijo que trajera una botella para todo el grupo, Kiba festejo feliz, Sakura y Lee estaban en su mundo bailando alrededor de la mesa, sólo Hinata le miro suspicaz.

-¿ha sucedido algo bueno Sasuke-kun?- le cuestionó haciéndose escuchar por sobre la música.

-algo maravilloso- le respondió, aceptando el vaso que le entrego Neji- no pongas esa cara, yo no hice nada.

-eso espero- le respondió aceptando el vaso que le ofrecía su novio.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Su respiración era agitada, y el pelirrojo abrazado a su lado era aún peor. Rodeo con su brazo el cuello ajeno y lo guio hacia la salida del recinto.

-yo tengo auto- se quejó Gaara con la vista un tanto turbada.

-pero estas ebrio- le espeto, igual de ebrio- te vas en taxi ¡taxi!- A regañadientes el pelirrojo se dejó meter en un taxi, saco dinero de su billetera y se la entrego- no te quedes dormido- se rio al ver como apenas si el otro mantenía los ojos abiertos. Vio al auto alejarse entre los demás autos y taxis que desfilaban por esa hora en la calle.

Miro su reloj de pulsera, eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana, se acercó al paradero que había más allá de la salida y se sentó en la banca a esperar algún transporte para irse a la casa. A su lado habían más personas, en distintos estados de ebriedad y todos esperando algo como irse a su casa, tendría para largo ¿por qué envió solo a Gaara en ese taxi? Porque iban a lados distintos de la ciudad, quizás pudo haber pagado el ida y vuelta, no, seguro el chofer lo estafaría. Se sobo la frente, ahora no podía pensar.

-¡Sakura-san cuidado!- se giró y pudo ver a Luigi sujetando por la cintura a una princesa Peach un tanto mareada.

-si si, perdón Lee- susurro la pelirrosa acariciando la mejilla de su salvador- estos tacos me están matando- se quejó sobándose un tobillo.

No sabía por qué, pero se quedó observando a la pareja, tenían un "no sé qué" que los hacia agradable a la vista. Sonrió internamente, era increíble las vueltas de la vida, Sakura quien siempre se había burlado de las personas con defectos o excéntricas, ahora estaba con alguien a quien la palabra excéntrico le quedaba chica y lo ridículo no existía en su vocabulario, y se veía feliz. Ese suave toque que tenía para tomarle la mano, esa mirada dulce y la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba al verlo distaban mucho de la Sakura que conoció, llena de rabia, desprecio, y con una crueldad que marco su vida. Parece que el amor la había cambiado, impresionante.

Dio un bote cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en él y lo reconocieron _"mierda"_ pensó. Volvió su vista al frente, tratando de hacerse el tonto, sentía un pavor horrible que Sakura le hablara, después de todo era ella quien siempre iba a la cabeza del grupo que le acosaba. De reojo pudo observar como la chica se sentaba a su lado y se le quedaba mirando, Lee se quedó un poco más rezagado.

-Naruto- le halo la chica, genial, estaba frito.

-ey! Emm.. hola… Sakura- saludo torpemente, se quedaron en silencio un momento que le hizo colocarse más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-te ves bien- le halago la chica, le sonrió de vuelta, sentía su cuerpo entumecido por los nervios- combinabas muy bien con Gaara.

-si, es un buen amigo- la chico hizo un "_oh_" con su boca al escuchar la aclaración de amigo, quizás quería saber que pasaba con el pelirrojo, después de todo su grupito eran amigos desde la infancia, y quizás todos pensaban que él iba a terminar con Gaara, o no querían, y ahora iban a matarlo por rechazarlo. Sintió como el pánico lo invadía- yo no quise rechazarlo, yo solo…

-no me tienes que dar explicaciones- le corto la chica moviendo la mano- yo vine a hablar contigo por otra cosa.

Se le quedo mirando, esperando a que comenzara a hablar de lo que sea que quería hablar con él. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que el paradero ya se encontraba vacío, solo estaban ellos y Lee un poco más allá.

-cuando íbamos en el instituto- comenzó relatando, con la mirada puesta al otro lado de la calle- hace más o menos siete años, mi madre descubrió que mi padre le era infiel. Lo encaro una noche cuando pensó que yo dormía- trago en seco y suspiro como si le costara respirar- mi _padre_ se burló de ella y la golpeo, ese día comenzó nuestra pesadilla- Sakura hablaba como si no se lo estuviera contando precisamente a él, sino a ella misma, con la mirada perdida parecía estar reviviendo imágenes del pasado- mi madre lo intento muchas veces, de abandonarlo, irse conmigo, pero él la tenía sujeta por el dinero, si nos íbamos nos quedábamos sin nada y mi mama no tiene parientes que la pudieran ayudar. Todo el odio que sentía por ese hombre lo bote en alguien que no tenía culpa de nada, en ti

Sakura le tomo las manos entre las suyas, y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas se volteo a verlo.

-me convertí en lo que más odiaba, y lo sabía, pero no podía detenerme, no sé por qué- a esa altura la chica ya lloraba, su voz era irregular por el llanto y las lágrimas desfilaban por sus mejillas- sé que lo que te hice fue horrible, me arrepiento todos los días lo que te hice pasar, por favor…yo lo siento…. Lo siento mucho…. Por favor Naruto snif…. ¡por favor perdóname!

Quedo impresionado, shokeado y sin darse cuenta una nueva sensación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Sonrió suavemente a la chica parada frente a él que aún mantenía la pronunciada reverencia que hizo al disculparse, aun llorando a mares. Se levantó de la banca y la hizo erguirse, con la manga de su camisa le limpio las mejillas húmedas y mirándola a los ojos hinchados le dijo:

-te perdona, Sakura

-¡Naruto!- chilló la pelirrosa arrojándose a sus brazos y llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro- lo prometo, no ¡te lo juro! Nunca más hare algo así, estoy en deuda contigo, cuando necesites un favor pídemelo yo lo hare, te lo juro Naruto…- y así siguió llorando su hombro. Sobre la cabeza de la chica vio a Lee sonriendo emocionado, aun manteniendo la distancia.

-espero que tú y tu madre ya estén bien- le dijo cuándo la chica se alejó de él sorbiéndose los mocos.

-si- respondió con la voz ronca- gracias a la familia de Sasuke que nos prestó ayuda logramos alejarnos, ahora vivimos las dos en un departamento del centro, será pequeño, pero estamos felices- le sonrió, y a pesar de tener las mejillas y la nariz roja, los ojos hinchados y aún quedaban rastro de las lágrimas en su cara, se veía hermosa, porque su sonrisa era de auténtica felicidad.

-ahí viene el radio-taxi, Sakura-san – por fin Lee se había acercado a ellos y apuntaba a un vehículo que se acercaba lentamente por la calle.

-si, ¿quieres que te llevemos a alguna parte?- pregunto Haruno al rubio, este lo pensó un momento.

-me podrían acercar al departamento de mis amigos, viven en la avenida Hashimara.

-yo también vivo por ahí- se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que le entrego su novio- vámonos juntos, Naruto

Se sonrieron por última vez y los tres se subieron al vehículo que los esperaba. Después de todo había sido una noche llena de emociones y dramas, pero sin lugar a duda, pensó mientras veía a Sakura recostada sobre el hombro de Lee, había sido una noche maravillosa, y liberadora.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, los he tenido muy abandonados, sorry u.u**

**Bueno, para los que me preguntaban capitulo a capitulo si iba a haber Gaara/Naruto pues con este capitulo les queda claro que !No! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y disculpen si no respondo sus dudas, pero me gusta tener a la gente en suspenso.**

**Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	10. El día después

**Una Apuesta**

**By : Askarsha**

**Capítulo 10 : "El día después"**

Ese primero de noviembre se despertó muy temprano, cuando apenas el sol llevaba un rato asomándose por el horizonte. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que no había dormido más que un par de horas. Se vistió y enrolló una bufanda al cuello, la mañana estaba siendo muy helada, sin duda el aviso del otoño de su llegada. Camino silenciosamente por el pasillo de su casa, su hermano roncaba en su pieza y su hermana tenia puesto el cartelito de "_Genia pensando_", aún era muy temprano para que se levantaran, después de todo, era domingo.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y eligió un camino al azar, comenzando a caminar sin destino definido. El aire frio mañanero le llenaba los pulmones trayendo calma, limpieza, renovación, y alivio al dolor. Sonrió triste bajo su bufanda.

Se había ilusionado de forma burda, debió haberse fijado mejor en las señales, Naruto en ningún momento le demostró algún tipo de interés, él solo se creó la esperanza de que quizás con un poco de insistencia e interés el rubio podría llegar a gustarle él. Si lo pensaba bien los abrazos que le dio Naruto eran los mismo que se daba con Kiba o Hinata, pero sin embargo él vio algo más en ese toque inocente.

Se sentía tonto, ingenuo y con un peso de culpa por haber colocado al rubio en tan difícil posición.

Se colocó una mano en el pecho y suspiro abatido, su corazón palpitaba intranquilo, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de todo antes, si tan solo hubiera dejado de lado la emoción del reto que le dejo Sasuke al prohibirle que se acercara al rubio cuando conversaron en la cafetería, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo valioso que se había convertido su amistad con Naruto. No hubiera arriesgado nada de manera tan estúpida, hasta podía entenderlo si es que no deseaba volver a hablarle.

Alzo la vista al cielo y suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse y calmar su mente de tantos pensamientos, miró a su alrededor, estaba en el mismo mirador en el que había estado con Naruto hace una semanas. "_justo lo que necesito_", pensó irónico.

- Esto es magnifico

Giro su cabeza hacia todas partes buscando al dueño de la voz y lo encontró, sentado en el pasto un poco mas allá de donde se encontraba, mirando el amanecer sobre la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Se acercó un poco por curiosidad, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era el amigo pelinegro de Naruto, el que anoche era un peso muerto en la fiesta.

-despertaste temprano, pelirrojo- lo miro fijo, no podía verle la boca porque estaba utilizando una bufanda gris- ¿qué haces?

-caminando- respondió- ¿y tú?

-capturo fotografías con mi lápiz- le dijo jovial meneando su lápiz en el aire. Se acercó un poco mas y pudo apreciar lo que había dibujado en el block que tenia el otro entre las piernas reposando, era el mismo paisaje que se apreciaba desde donde estaban, era impresionante la calidad del dibujo y los detalles. En verdad era una fotografía.

-dibujas bien- le halagó impresionado

-lo sé, pelirrojo- respondió soberbio el moreno elevando su mentón con orgullo, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha por la apreciación escondida entre sus labios. Una sonrisa tan sutil, tan suave, tan inocente, totalmente diferente a todas las que le había visto hasta ese entonces, completamente distinto a la imagen que daba día a día.

-Sobaku no Gaara- le dijo acomodándose en el pasto a su lado, Sai enarco una ceja cuestionándolo- dime Gaara

-está bien, Gaara- conturreo su nombre- y tú puedes llamarme Sai.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ese día Sasuke despertó feliz, empujo las sabanas hacia abajo con sus pies y de un salto se levantó sin importarle o sentir el frio que hacia esa mañana. Se desemperezó lentamente, hizo unas flexiones matutinas, canto mientras se duchaba y se vistió al ritmo de la música que salía de su celular. Bajo la mitad de las escaleras y la otra mitad la bajo deslizándose por la barandilla, dio un brinco llegando abajo y entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al desayunador, llamando la atención de toda su familia.

Fugaku alzo una ceja extrañado por el comportamiento tan eufórico de su, regularmente serio, hijo menor, Mikoto se rio suavemente cuando Sasuke le beso la mejilla al pasar por su lado e Itachi lo miró de reojo analizándolo cuando tomó asiento frente a él.

-despertaste de buen humor, Sasuke-chan – comentó su madre sirviendo el té- ¿paso algo bueno anoche?

-nada en especial- y de un gran bocado se metió una pelota de arroz a la boca. Fugaku lo miraba por sobre su taza de té.

-come con más cuidado, hijo- amonesto su padre, al ver como el menor se metía a la boca bocado tras bocado sin masticar de forma apropiada.

-sí, perdón padre- agarro la taza de té y de un solo sorbo se lo bebió todo- adiós- se despidió rápidamente, besando a su madre en la mejilla camino a la salida de la cocina.

-yo también me iré- Itachi depositó sus platos vacíos en el fregadero con la tranquilidad propia de él, y con una suave reverencia se despidió de sus padre antes de retirarse.

-pero qué agitado estaba Sasuke-chan hoy ¿qué le habrá pasado?- se cuestionó Mikoto en voz alta, golpeando suavemente contra sus labios los palillos

-se está comportando exactamente igual que Itachi cuando comenzó a salir con ese chico rubio

-es verdad, Ita-chan se comportaba así cuando conoció a Dei-chan- Mikoto dio un gritito que hizo que a su marido por poco se le cayera el té encima- quizás Sasu-chan conoció a un chico, uuuhhhhh….. espero que sea una chica, quisiera tener por lo menos una yerna con la que ir a comprar vestidos, y poder comentar cosas de mujeres. Aunque si el niño es lindo quizás logre que me deje vestirlo como niña, solo para ver…..

Fugaku cerró los ojos y se dedicó a beber y saborear su té, ignorando olímpicamente los parloteos de su adorada esposa.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La puerta del auto se cerró y una mano se apoyó en la ventana impidiendo volver a abrirla.

-¿qué quieres aniki?- preguntó el moreno dándose vuelta y encarando a su hermano

-solo quiero hablar algo contigo- se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que el mayor hablara- no vuelvas a dañar a Naruto-kun – quedo helado, y hasta pudo jurar que su cara había adquirido un tono mas blanco de lo normal.

-no sé de qué hablas- dijo entre dientes, mirando fijo con su oscura mirada a los ojos de su hermano. Se giró y trate de abrir la puerta del auto, pero Itachi se lo impidió tomándolo por el codo y haciendo que le encare.

-a mi no me mientas Sasuke, sé todo lo que paso- dijo serio- aun no sé qué paso por tu cabeza para haber hecho eso, pero no dejaré que lo vuelvas a hacer, no te permitiré hacerle daño.

-¿y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o lo que le pase a Namikaze?- cuestiono furioso soltándose del agarre en su codo- tu estas con el otro rubio- le espetó de forma despectiva.

-no hables así de Deidara- le amenazo con un tono peligroso- y me importa lo que le pase a Naruto-kun, es una buena persona que no se merece que le hagan sufrir así.

-metete en tus asuntos- le escupió volviendo a tratar de abrir la puerta del auto. La mano de Itachi sobre el vidrio se cerró en un puño.

-no entiendo por qué te comportas así con él, te vuelves inestable, temperamental y llevas todas las emociones a flor de piel.

-yo no tengo emociones así como lo dices- murmuro en tono venenoso. Itachi tras él suspiró.

-¿qué te hizo Naruto-kun para que lo trates así? ¿Para qué te conviertas en un completo imbécil?

-nada, solo lo odio- por fin abrió la puerta del vehículo y se metió dentro

-pues parecías demasiado contento porque rechazó a Gaara- Itachi le miro tras el vidrio y le arqueo suavemente una ceja- ¿seguro que lo odias?

No le contesto ni espero que otra palabra saliera de la boca de su hermano, hizo contacto y arrancó el vehículo a gran velocidad haciendo rechinar las ruedas contra el asfalto. Por el retrovisor vio la figura de su hermano que se asomó la calle.

-estúpido aniki- masculló entre dientes- estúpido Naruto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿quieres hacer algo hoy?

-saldré con Itachi- dio un enorme bostezo- si es que me saca de la cama- tomo las mantas y se giró acurrucándose con una almohada- ¿vas a dejar la tele en algún canal?

-creo que el noticiero estará bien- dejo el control remoto sobre el velador y se acomodó en el colchón- ¿crees que me puedas prestar ropa? Solo tengo el disfraz y no quiero ir vestido de zorro por las calles

-no he lavado, pero creo que hay un pantalón en el cajón de arriba- Naruto se levantó de la cama y abrió el cajón que le indico Deidara- puedas sacar una playera de la pieza de Sai

Salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta de Sai suavemente, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a su amigo, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba. Abrió el cajón del armario y saco la playera más holgada que encontró, y no tan llamativa, y volvió a vestirse a la pieza de Deidara.

-Sai no estaba en la pieza- le comentó subiéndose los pantalones.

-tuvo que haber salido a pintar- el rubio se encogió de hombros – siempre lo hace cuando se siente mal.

No pregunto más y en silencio se terminó de vestir, se colocó la chaqueta que había llevado a la fiesta y por ultimo le saco a Deidara un juego de bufanda y gorro, la mañana aparentaba ser muy helada desde la ventana del apartamento.

Dejó a su amigo acurrucado y bien tapado en su cama y salió por su cuenta del apartamento. La mañana estaba clara, pero el sol calentaba muy poco. Vio la hora en su celular, eran casi las diez de la mañana.

-creo que iré al parque a desayunar – murmuro contento para sí, imaginándose el enorme vaso de chocolate caliente con crema que se compraría- ¿será muy temprano para comer ramen?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿te desperté?

-para nada, Lee está haciendo el desayuno- su amiga se corrió para darle espacio para que entrara. La chica lo guio hacia la cocina americana que estaba junto a la sala del departamento, Sakura llevaba un poleron muy ancho que le cubría hasta los muslos junto a unas calzas negras, su pelo estaba tomado en una coleta y aun su cara tenia rastro del maquillaje de la noche anterior.

-buenos días Sasuke-kun - le saludo Lee, también vestido con ropa holgada- ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-no gracias, ya lo hice- se sentó frente al mesón junto a Sakura, Lee lanzó el hot cake al aire y este volvió a caer perfectamente en la sartén- cocina bien- comentó.

-exquisito- Sakura bostezó- lo que está preparado es para mi mama- alzó una ceja- se lo va a llevar a la oficina.

-¿mi querido yerno tiene listo mi obento?- preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño arreglada perfectamente con un traje de oficina de dos piezas color crema.

-si Mebuki-san, aquí tiene su comida- El chico le entrego una cajita, dándole una pequeña reverencia- espero que sea de su agrado

-de seguro lo será cariño- rio la mujer apretándole la mejilla- Sasuke- exclamo al verlo- que bueno verte tan temprano, ¿dormiste acá?- preguntó, mientras acomodaba la caja en su bolso.

-no, acabo de llegar- contestó respetuosamente.

-pero que niño tan madrugador- le beso la coronilla a Sakura- bueno niños, cuiden mi departamento, mamá se va a trabajar.

Se calzó los zapatos en la entrada y con un gesto de mano se despidió con voz cantarina.

-tu madre está muy feliz –comentó, Sakura sirvió dos tazas con agua y le entrego el pote con café, él se sirvió.

-al parecer, es por un compañero de trabajo- Sakura bebió de su café lentamente- no me ha querido decir mucho, pero la ha venido a dejar varias veces.

-es bueno que Mebuki-san aún tengo esa llama de la juventud dentro de si- agregó Lee levantando la espátula- ojala que Gaara-kun pueda hacer lo mismo.

A pesar de que el tono de Lee fue dicho sin segundas intenciones, pudo notar el breve intercambio de miradas entre él y Sakura, y le quedo confirmado con ese brillo en los ojos con que lo miro la chica de reojo por un breve segundo. Miró a Lee, "_mangoneado_", pensó.

-¿cómo crees que esté Gaara?

-no lo sé- le respondió a su amiga bebiendo de su café.

-¿y tú cómo estás?- preguntó mirándolo, Lee por su parte tarareaba mientras batía algo en un bol.

-bien, ¿habría de pasarme algo?

-estas aquí tan temprano- bebió otro sorbo- y tienes una sonrisilla desde que llegaste

-es mentira- contradijo frunciendo el ceño- yo no tengo ni una sola "sonrisilla" como tú dices, ¿por qué habría de tenerla? ¿por Namikaze?

En el momento que salió eso último de sus labios supo que la había cagado. Sakura y Lee se miraron por un segundo antes de que la pelirrosa continuara.

-hablando de Naruto, anoche me disculpé con él- Sakura agarro la taza con ambas manos, pero ni siquiera tuvo la intención de llevársela a los labios- me perdono, incluso me abrazo- se recogió un mechón tras la oreja y lo miró triste- fue tan fácil, no que me queje, pero no sé, creo que me perdonó con mucha facilidad para todo lo que le hice. Me tuvo que haber hecho sufrir un poco. A pesar de todo es muy humilde.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, ambos bebiendo de su café, Lee seguía cocinando.

-pero la sensación que tengo en el pecho- continuo la chica- aquí justo aquí- puso su mano sobre su pecho- es indescriptible, es como si hubiera llevado plomo durante años, y ahora simplemente no está.

-¡el desayuno está listo!- exclamo Lee, le entrego un plato a Sakura y, aunque Sasuke se negó un poco, le entrego un plato con una pequeña porción de hot cake, él tomo una silla y se acomodó frente a ellos, al otro lado del mesón.

-está muy rico mi amor- le halago Sakura, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara hasta las orejas y que su sonrisa fuera más grande que su cara.

-¡todo lo mejor para mi hermosa Flor!

Comieron unos momentos en silencio, disfrutando de la comida preparada por Lee, y aunque Sasuke no tenía mucha hambre debía admitir que estaba delicioso.

-Entonces ¿harás algo?- pregunto su amiga

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-con Naruto, ahora que Gaara quedo fuera supongo que harás algo- tuvo que golpearse el pecho un par de veces para lograr pasar el trozo de comida que se le quedó atorado en la garganta- ¿qué te pasó?

-qué te pasa a ti- le espeto- ¿por qué debería hacer algo?

-por qué te gusta, Dhaa- fulmino a la chica con la mirada y acepto el vaso de jugo que le ofreció Lee, carraspeo un par de veces aclarándose por fin la garganta.

-a mí no me gusta nadie

-¿en serio?- pregunto Sakura meneando el tenedor en el aire- ¿entonces por qué estás aquí?

-quería verte- respondió resuelto

-que tierno, pero no me lo creo- arrugo el ceño, tal vez venir a ver a Sakura no había sido buena idea- no sé por qué te molestas, siempre te ha gustado que te diga las cosas como son, por eso somos mejores amigos

-Sasuke-kun – le llamo Lee- no deberías por qué avergonzarte de esos sentimientos tan bellos, esos son los que enaltecen el alma y hacen aflorar la máxima plenitud del fuego de la juventud

Bufó una vez, dos veces, y finalmente giró los ojos irritado. ¿Es que hoy era el día para molestarlo?

-a mí no me gusta nadie y punto- se metió el último bocado de desayuno a la boca, dando así la discusión por terminada.

-pues eso no es lo que opina Itachi- se giró tan rápido hacia su amiga que casi sintió tronar su cuello. ¿Por qué Sakura hablaba con su hermano? ¿Por qué Itachi pensaba eso? ¿Por qué no tenían vida propia y se metían en la de ellos? ¡¿Y cuándo fue que hablaron de eso!?. Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero la sonrisa mal disimulada de Sakura le aseguraba que ella quería que él le preguntara. "_Ni de joda_".

-gracias por el desayuno Lee, estuvo delicioso- tomo su chaqueta del sillón y se la puso camino a la puerta, cuando estaba por salir oyó por última vez a su amiga:

-cuando te des cuenta y quieras hablar aquí estaré- Cerró la puerta mas fuerte de lo necesario y se dirigió al ascensor.

_"Estúpida Sakura…. Y mangoneado Lee" _

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-gracias por su compra- Naruto le sonrió a la chica que le entregó un vaso mega grande del más rico y cremoso chocolate caliente. Salió con su vaso del local y cruzó la calle al parque central, le gustaba, le traía buenos recuerdos de cuando era pequeño y su padre lo traía a jugar, o cuando Iruka jugaba con él. Rio para sus adentros sentándose en una banca, inclusive una vez le había pedido matrimonia a Iruka en ese mismo parque.

Bebió con cuidado su chocolate y se acomodó para relajarse. A pesar de lo que había bebido anoche no tenía resaca y se sentía relativamente bien. A su mente llego el recuerdo de la disculpa de Sakura y una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

Cuando les contara a Deidara y Sai de seguro lo retarían por haberla perdonado así como así, pero quizás nadie lograría entender, que durante los cinco años que paso fuera de la ciudad, o aun incluso cuando aún estaba en el instituto, lo único que su mente y corazón deseaba era que un día sus matones llegaran y le pidieran disculpas por todos los malos ratos.

Quizás lo podían tachar de ingenuo, débil, pero en su ser no estaba el guardar rencor, puede que algún tiempo lo tuvo, y a grandes cantidades dentro de su corazón, pero ello dañaba su esencia y lo único que lograba era amargase su vida y que el dolor estuviera presente día a día.

Bebió otro sorbo con los ojos cerrados y recordó los ojos acuosos y llenos de arrepentimiento de Sakura. Que sus amigos dijeran lo que quisieran, se sentía feliz, hasta aliviado podría decirse, era increíble como una disculpa, un par de frases, podía ayudar a sanar tu alma.

-¿pero qué…?- tuvo que a sujetar su preciado vaso antes de que quedara desparramado por el suelo, miro hacia abajo y entre sus piernas había un perrito que se estaba acomodando en ellas, un perro muy familiar- ¿pakkun?

-¡Pakkun, no molestes a la gente!- de lejos, corriendo junto a otros siete perros, venia un moreno que él bien conocía- ¡Naruto!- exclamó cuando llegó a su lado

-Iruka, buenos días- le saludo, el moreno le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, los perros comenzaron a olfatear en dirección a su vaso.

-no hagan eso- les reto el moreno, saco una pelota de su bolsillo y la lanzo lejos, el único que no corrió fue Pakkun que ya parecía estar durmiendo en las piernas del rubio- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-pasear- le dio otro sorbo a su vaso antes de ofrecerle a Iruka el cual lo rechazo meneando la cabeza- ¿y Kakashi?

-durmiendo, anoche fue de cuidador a la fiesta de la Universidad

-¿en serio? No lo vi

-lo tuvieron que traer en brazos- ambos se rieron, ese Kakashi nunca cambiaria- ¿Cómo van tus estudios?

-bastante bien, el lunes junto a mis compañeros vamos a ayudar en la exposición de la universidad

-verdad que el lunes es el Bunka no Hi (1)– le sonrió de lado- ojala que un día algún proyecto tuyo se exhiba.

-no lo creo- le dijo un tanto sonrojado- me gusta lo que estoy estudiando, pero no como para estar trabajando en ellos toda la vida.

-¿Entonces tienes planeado cambiarte de carrera?

-quizás- le dio otro sorbo al chocolate- estaba pensando que tal vez enfermería, así trabajaría junto a Ino, y podría ayudar a mi padre, o tal vez agronomía y así poder cuidar del campo de mis abuelos.

-eres un buen niño- miro al mayor confundido- siempre piensas en cómo ayudar a los demás, eres único Naruto.

Iruka poso su mano sobre el gorro que llevaba y se acercó para besarle suavemente la frente, para luego rodear sus hombros con su brazo y atraerlo a su cuerpo. Sonrió complacido y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. Le gustaba el olor de Iruka, era muy relajante.

De pronto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo mandándole escalofríos hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, lentamente levantó la cabeza, y a eso de unos cincuenta metros estaba Sasuke Uchiha con una mirada de querer descuartizarlo pieza por pieza.

_"¿pero qué le pasa?"_ pensó con miedo. Y tan rápido como apareció, desapareció entre la gente con un aura maligna y oscura.

-¿podrías ir a cenar con nosotros mañana? Por supuesto que tu padre está invitado.

-le preguntare y les aviso hoy en la noche.

-perfecto- Iruka le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo cariñosamente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡qué bueno que viniste Dei-chan! Hace tiempo que no te veíamos.

-sí, perdón, pero es que la universidad me tenía muy ocupado.

-lo puedo entender, cariño, por favor toma asiento.

Fugaku, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, sólo asintió cordialmente mientras su hijo mayor y su novio se sentaban con ellos para almorzar. Su mujer, Mikoto, revoloteaba alrededor del rubio halagándolo por su hermoso cabello y cuestionándolo cada cinco segundos si quería algo para beber o si estaba cómodo en la silla.

De pronto se escuchó un portazo y unos pasos por el pasillo.

-sasu-chan ¿eres tú?- preguntó la mujer llevando la comida a la mesa. La figura de su hijo menor se asomó por el marco de la puerta, tenía la cabeza gacha y el aura que portaba le hizo a Fugaku ponerle mayor atención- ¿vas a comer con nosotros, hijo?

-no, gracias madre- el tono forzado desconcertó a Mikoto, pero Sasuke no dio tiempo a que le preguntara otra cosa y rápidamente se escabulló a su habitación, el portazo proveniente del segundo piso hizo reaccionar a todos.

-¿pero qué le habrá pasado?- se cuestionó Mikoto en voz alta, tanto Itachi como Deidara se encogieron de hombros, mientras que él, simplemente ignoro dicho comportamiento.

"_debe estar enamorado_" pensó para sus adentros, sólo eso explicaba tal conducta bipolar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Naruto-kun!

-¡Hina-chan!

El rubio se acercó a abrazar a su amiga, a pesar de la desconfianza que le daba su primo parado al lado de ella. Sin embargo trato de ser cordial, y le sonrió dándole una reverencia a la cual fue correspondido. _"Bien"_ pensó _"no hay nada de malo"_

-¿qué haces aquí, Naruto-kun?- le pregunto Hinata posicionándose de nuevo al lado de su primo

-pues había venido a desayunar al parque- sonrió sonrojándose- y me topé con un amigo así que le estuve haciendo compañía, pero ya se fue.

-¿quieres acompañarnos? Íbamos a almorzar- le ofreció la chica, Neji a su lado cabeceo como reafirmando lo que decía.

-no, gracias, mi padre me debe de estar esperando para comer juntos- se disculpó, y no era mentira, los sábados y domingos su padre pedía toda la tarde libre para comer y compartir como padre e hijo.

-que pena- se lamentó la chica cabizbaja.

-será en otra ocasión- intervino Neji- sería un agrado que almorzaras con nosotros un día

-claro- se sentía nervioso de que el castaño lo invitara como si fueran amigos, pero a pesar de que miró fijamente su cara, no había rastro de malicia. El chico se giró hacia la pelinegra y tomo su mano.

-debemos irnos ya o perderemos la reservación- le dijo, Hinata asintió feliz y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Su mundo se dio vuelta

-¡¿heee?!- no pudo evitar que su trastorno saliera por la boca, y fue en ese momento que Hinata reacciono sorprendida y Neji sonrió divertido

-¡oh! Es verdad, no te he contado, cuanto lo siento- le dijo la chica apenada- veras Neji-niisan y yo…

-somos novios desde hace dos años- termino Neji sonriendo con orgullo y tomando con más fuerza la mano de Hinata.

-¡vaya!- exclamó sorprendido, no se hubiera esperado eso ni en un millón de años. Bueno, puede que en el instituto le sorprendiera un poco la actitud sobreprotectora y complaciente que tenía Neji por su prima, pero nunca se imaginó eso- pues.. ¡Felicidades!

-arigato- dijeron ambos a coro dándole una reverencia al unísono.

Cuando se despidió de la pareja y cada cual tomó su camino, un gritó le hizo detenerse, Neji se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia él mientras que podía ver a Hinata mucho atrás parada sin moverse.

-Naruto- le dijo cuándo le alcanzó- quisiera poder hablar algo breve contigo.

-eehh…. Desde luego- metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y espero pacientemente a que el chico que se removía nervioso frente a él hablara.

-yo quisiera- tomo una gran inhalación como si le costara mucho decir lo que venía- pedirte disculpas por todo lo ocurrido en el instituto. Sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero a pesar de ello quiero que tengas presente de que me arrepiento por mis acciones pasadas.

Bueno, no sabía que pensar, tenía recientemente la disculpa de Sakura, la cual estuvo lleno de lágrimas y emociones flotando en el ambiente, y ahora ésta, tan formal y…. Fría.

-pues… yo no sé qué decir- dijo, y de verdad no sabía que decir. Neji lo miro con un tono afligido

-lo entiendo- suspiro, sus hombros cayeron hacia adelante, derrotado.

-sólo- continuo al ver ese gesto, algo había hecho clic en su mente- cuida de Hinata, ¿ya?

-por supuesto que si- le ofreció la mano y el castaño la estrechó sin dudarlo

-quizás, podríamos empezar desde cero- ofreció, aun con las manos tomadas

-me encantaría. Eso haría muy feliz a Hinata- ambos se sonrieron con complicidad y con un último apretón se despidieron. Vio como Neji alcanzaba a Hinata y la besaba suavemente antes de que siguieran su camino tomados de la mano.

Se giró en dirección a su casa. Neji no era emotivo, no era de los que rieran a carcajadas y tampoco de quienes se dejaban guiar ciegamente por sus emociones, era serio, y si recordaba bien, siempre era la mente del grupo, el que pensaba, nunca el que realizara la acción. Por ello su disculpa había sido así, por qué él era así, no porque lo estuviera haciendo de mentiras.

Miro el cielo y sonrió.

-noviembre, que buen mes estas siendo

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La noche estaba cayendo en la ciudad y el frio volvía a hacerse igual de presente que en la mañana, pero eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Se acomodó al hombro la mochila donde cargaba su block y su caja de lápices y aceptó gustoso el vaso de café caliente que se le ofrecía.

-gracias- dijo dando un sorbo con cuidado- está delicioso

-es café de vainilla- el pelirrojo al lado suyo también le dio un sorbo a su vaso de papel- se está haciendo tarde

-si- miro el cielo negro y se preguntó si Deidara se estaría preocupando por él. Miró su celular y vio el mensaje que su amigo le había mandado en la tarde _"Solo sé tú, no hagas caso de idiotas"_ para él era fácil decirlo, había conseguido un buen novio, en cambio él iba de idiota a bastardo y de vuelta a idiota.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Gaara lo sacó de sus pensamientos, los ojos agua marina lo miraron fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-claro, así me proteges de los maleantes- ambos rieron y se encaminaron hacia su departamento.

Habían estado todo el día juntos, y para ser francos, ni se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, todo había sido risas, anécdotas, largas charlas sobre los cuadros que había pintado. Y lo más encantador fue cuando lo invitó a comer y él se aprovechó pidiendo lo más caro, ¡ni siquiera se había molestado! Sólo le había dicho _"¡Vaya! pareces que tienes exquisito gusto en todo"_.

Lo miro de reojo; atento, amable, guapo, con efectivo e inteligente. Le daba pena que Naruto lo haya rechazado, estaba seguro que su amigo hubiera podido ser feliz con él, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando Gaara expresó que no le molestaba el rechazo del rubio, si no que agradecía aun poder tener su amistad. Sin duda un buen hombre, no como los idiotas con los que había salido antes.

-muchas gracias por todo- le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Se paró un rato incomodo, estaba habituado a dejar pasar a los hombres que lo acompañaban a su casa, pero esto no era una cita, aunque el pelirrojo fue amable, ¿quizás quería un plato secundario ya que no tuvo el principal?

-no fue nada, me gusto hablar contigo- el pelirrojo cortó sus pensamientos- podríamos juntarnos otro día, si te parece- le ofreció

-he sí, me gustaría- respondió suave, nunca había vivido algo así.

-bueno, entonces hasta la próxima, Sai- Gaara le sonrió amablemente y levanto una mano en forma de despedida, yéndose por el pasillo dejando a un moreno sorprendido en la entrada.

-adiós- musito mientras lo veía perderse por las escaleras. Llevó su mano a su pecho y noto que su ritmo estaba levemente acelerado- se siente bien- cerró los ojos, entró a su departamento sin despegar la mano de su pecho, sintiendo el extraño ritmo que había adquirido su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) **Bunka no Hi :** Día de la cultura de Japón, se celebra el 3 de noviembre.

**Hola a todos! ¿me demoré mucho? pero no sufran más que aquí está la continuación que tanto deseaban ajajja ahora me encantaría saber si les gusto el capitulo, por lo menos una carita feliz como esta =)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y sigan leyendo mi historia, que de verdad me ilusiona estar escribiendo y que alguna persona a parte de mi le guste.**

**Un saludo grande a todos y nos vemos en el próximo cap =)**


End file.
